Look on the Bright Side
by xcourtniex
Summary: Christine thought life couldn't get better then what she had. Erik thought his life was complete. Can Christine figure out what's life is really about? And can Erik realize there's more to life then money, and nice things? EC modern day
1. Meet my new boss

Disclaimer-I do not own or nor did I write the real story. POTO belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

A/N-This is my first fanfiction.

And a Thanks To my friend Candace who typed word for word of this first chapter for me, and kinda making me write this.

* * *

"Thank you so much Mr. Destler for giving me this great opportunity to work at your art gallery. It's one of the finest in New York City." Raoul De Chaney said standing up excitedly. 

"Mr. De Chaney it's my pleasure to be hiring you. I've heard great things about you from your father. But please understand even with your father's high power in the arts business that you will not receive special treatment from me. Everyone in my gallery is treated with the same respect; and I hope you do understand that I am a very strict person to work with." said Mr. Destler leaning back in his computer chair, he drummed his fingers on the top of his mahogany desk. "I do not tolerate goofing off, food or drinks in the gallery at all times, or excessive needs to take days off. So by signing this contract you understand all the responsibilities that come with this job." Mr. Destler sat up pulling the contract from his top desk draw. Raoul leaned forward taking the contract and signing it. Then putting his pen back in his suit pocket , he handed the contact back to Mr. Destler. "Welcome aboard Mr. De Chaney."

"Please call me Raoul, and it's all my pleasure to be working with you."

"Well then I'll see you Monday at 7 a.m. sharp." Mr. Destler turned his attention to his computer screen. While telling Raoul he was dismissed. Raoul got up and happily walk to his car and to drive home.

Raoul's first week at his new job was going better than expected! But he soon came to find out it was very time consuming, he ended up working many days past 7 p.m. Now he stood in a gray pin striped suit with a martini in his hand. _"I know I shouldn't be complaining because my pay is nice but the people I worked with were even nicer." _Raoul thought. _" There was Mr. Destler's personal assistant Nadir Khan. Even though Nadir is an excellent person to work with and fun to be around. I've realized he's the boss's friend. So I have to watch what I say around him. My fiancee seems to think Mr. Destler is too controlling. She doesn't like the fact that I have worked past 7 p.m. three days out of my first five days. She was especially pissed off tonight because I dragged her to the gallery's charity event. I have to agree with her though tonight because I was planning on taking her out to dinner. Then we were going to have sex for the first time. Well I guess I should probably go find her in this mess of people." _He looked around the room for his soon to be wife.

I have to agree with her though tonight because I was planning on taking her out to dinner. Then we were going to have sex for the first time. Well I guess I should probably go find her in this mess of people.

"So are you in the art business Mr...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Erik, My name is Erik." he said stretching out his hands to shake hers.

" My name is Christine Daae. It's very nice to meet you Erik."

"likewise Ms. Daae."

"Please Erik call me Christine."

"If you insist Christine. So do you work in the art business."

"No I'm not, I am here with a friend."

"So.. You never answered me are you in the art business?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you know Mr. Destler?"

"Yes I do."

"I've never met the man and I never want to. I hear he is over bearing and he doesn't like big social events. From what I've heard it sounds like he only gives a damn about himself. To me he sounds arrogant." Christine rambles on for a few more minutes, as Erik shifts from foot to foot nervously. "... I'm sorry to have unloaded all that on you. That man just makes me so mad."

Erik quietly stands there as she finishes off the rest of her drink. Raoul comes up and wraps his arm around Christine's waist. "Ah Mr. Destler I see you have met my fiancee. Christine this Mr. Destler, Mr. Destler this Christine Daae. She is an accountant at a local bank." There was an awkward silence between the three. "What were you two talking about before I interrupted?"

Neither Erik or Christine spoke at first. There was an awkward silence again. Time seemed to stop for Christine. Erik was the first to say something. " I had just asked her if she was in the art business, but you answered that question for me."

There was yet again another awkward moment. "I was wondering Mr. Destler if I could leave early because we had dinner plans?"

"Um.. why of course everything is starting to quiet down now."

"Thank you. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning." Raoul said cheerfully.

As Raoul turned and heads for the door Erik grabs Christine's hand and kisses it. " it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Daae." he smiles. Christine looks lost and follows Raoul out the door.

* * *

There will be more later. Reviews please! 


	2. Green Eyes

Thanks to my reviewers.

A/N: I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.

* * *

"So What we're you and Mr. Destler talking about?" Raoul asked gripping the steering wheel as he pulled his car out on to the busy street.

"Oh nothing really. Just asked if he was in the arts business, nothing else...Why?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe I was wondering why my boss kiss your hand or about the smile he was giving you?" Christine didn't saying anything, she was actually wondering that her self. "You know by not answering me makes me think there was something going on... Like flirting?" Christine chose at that moment to blush. "Oh so there was something going on." That was not a question, he said it like it was a fact and that got to Christine.

"Raoul I already told you what we we're talking about. I don't know why he kissed my hand and what is he not aloud to smile?"

"I know what I saw! And don't you raise your voice with me! You were flirting. Flirting! Christine, I hate to remind you but in less then 2 months you will be my wife!"

"You know if your going to sit here and accuse me of something that you weren't there for, then maybe we shouldn't go to dinner."

"Christine I know what I saw."

"Oh just shut it Raoul. Just take me home please."

Raoul's knuckles start to turn white from gripping the steering wheel. A few minutes later they arrived at Christine's apartment. As she got out Raoul went to do so to. "Raoul look I don't know if it would be a good idea for you to come up." He made a face but got back in the car. He knew she was right, he needed time to cool down.

As she walked in the door, she could hear that Meg her roommate must have her boyfriend Donald over. Christine walked to her room shutting the door. She changed for bed grabbing her I-Pod and going to sleep.

Meg was suprised to find Christine making breakfast the next morning, she had thought for sure that last night would be the night Christine finally let Raoul have his way with her, but apparently not. "Hey Christine, What time did you get in last night?" she asked hoping it was late. Her and Donald had been up pretty late into the night.

"Um 10:45 or so." Christine could see the look of horror that came on to Meg's face. She couldn't tell if that was because she had heard them or because she and Raoul didn't finally have sex. "Don't worry Meg I went straight to sleep, promise."

"But I thought you and Raoul were finally going to do it." Christine made a face. She wasn't to religious but she did believe in waiting to have sex till after marriage. "Come on Christine don't tell me you chickened out? Your going to be married soon." By this time Christine had finished making her breakfast and was sitting at the small kitchen table eating.

"No I didn't chicken out." she paused taking in a deep breathe. "We got in to a fight, kinda."

"What!" When Meg realized that Christen wasn't going to open up on her own she decided to push. "Come on spill the beans! What happen?"

Christine looked at her food and blushed. She was remembering Erik's kiss, even if it was just the hand. "Ok now your blushing, you really need to tell me what happened." Meg insisted.

"Ok fine I'll tell you. While I was looking around without Raoul because he went to get a drink, I bumped in to the guy. I turned around and I went to say sorry but he had the most gorgeous green eyes. They had this gold glow to them." Christine stopped talking as she remembered his eyes.

"Earth to Christine. I want to know the rest." Meg said waving a hand in front of Christine's face.

"Well I said sorry and he said no harm done. Then I asked if he was in the art business and so we were talking about that, then Raoul came over and introduced us. He asked if he could leave so we could go to dinner. And Erik said fine. Well on the way out Erik kissed my hand and smiled." Christine started to blush as she remember his eyes looking into her's as he laid the soft kiss on her hand. She subconsciously rubbed the spot on her hand. At that point Meg start freaking out.

"Christine your engaged! How can you be flirting with a guy you don't even know?" Meg demanded.

"That's not the worst part."

"There's more?!" Meg said cutting her off.

"Yeah I hate him." Meg stared at her confused. "His full name is Mr. Erik Destler." Meg sat down with eyes big. "So when we got into the car Raoul started saying I was flirting with Erik and we got in this yelling fight." Christine looked down. She was mad. Mad at Raoul for yelling, mad at Meg for pointing out the obvious and she mad at her self for letting her get all tangled up in Mr. Destler. What was she going to do. As Meg start to say something about it was all going to be ok, but the phone rang. Meg Picked it saying hello and the next minute dropping it to the floor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. R&R 


	3. You still Don't know

A/N: I'm still sorry if any words are spelled wrong and I still dont own POTO. This is my 2 chapter in one night, wow. It's amazing because I didn't even know if I would continue after the first chapter, but hey I'm working on the 4th chapter now.

* * *

"Christine!" Meg Whispered. "Christine!" She whispered getting a little louder. Christine had been looking at Meg the whole time. 

"Wh.." Christine try to replied but was cut off.

"Christine!" Meg yelled jumping up and down. She started pointing at the phone while still jumping.

"Meg who is it?" Christine said irritated. By this time Donald had walked out into the living room only wearing boxers to see what was all the yelling about. Meg picked up the phone and brought it over to Christine. As she put it to her ear meg pressed her head to the phone to. "Do you mind?"

"No." Meg replied. Christine pushed her away.

"Hello?"

"Christine?"

Christine dropped the phone on the table. She stares at Meg.

"Hello Christine?" They could hear the person say on the phone. Christine slowly picks the phone back up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Christine I have a question to ask you."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have coffee this Monday afternoon."

"Um...Um...uh hold on." Christine puts the phone down. "Meg he wants to have coffee."

"Go for it!" Meg cheers. At this time Donald walks towards Meg picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom to give Christine privacy.

"Um, yes sure I'll have coffee with you."

"Great! How about Monday, hum I have a meeting at 2:30. So how about 1:00?"

"That's fine."

"How about the Starbucks at 5 Ave.?"

"That's fine." That was all Christine could say.

"Well I've got to run. So see you Monday. Bye."

"Bye." Then there was the end click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in."

"Mr. Destler?"

"Yes." He relied without looking up.

"I want to talk to you about Friday night."

"Yes what about it?"

"Well sir I'm not sure what was said between you and my Fiancee Christine but whatever she said she was just mad." Raoul rung his hand nervously.

"Listen Mr. De Chaney whatever was said between Christine and I..." Erik stopped mid sentence. He was forming a plan in his head. "So Raoul she didn't tell you anything she said to me?"

"No sir, she didn't"

"Why don't you sit down." Raoul sat down not liking the tone of Erik's voice. "She insulted me. To sum it up she said she hated me and that I was evil." Erik smirked as Raoul eyed widened. "I only kissed her hand because I know it would make her mad."

"Mr. Destler thank you so much for telling me this. I wont bring her to anymore of the gallery's parties. I'm truely sorry for what she said, that is not what I think of you at all. I can understand why you would want to make her mad. I promise I will talk to her about the sort of behavior"

"Raoul I know, it fine. Now if that was all I have a 2 meetings in 4 hours and I must prepare."

"Yes of course Mr. Destler." With that Raoul left. Erik sat back in his chair smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god Meg today I have coffee with him." Christine said as she and Meg got ready for work. "I haven't talked to Raoul all weekend.

"Christine stop worrying everything will be fine. Go have a good time." Meg said grabbing her jean jacket.

"Ok thanks Meg...oh and by the way you know it will be 60 to day right?"

"Yeah but hey this Jacket is perfect with this shirt." With that Meg walked out the door. Christine turned to look out the window were she saw 15 story's below Meg and Donald walk down the street hand in hand.

"_Raoul and I never hold hands, just to hold hands." Christine thought. "He only holds my hand at events for work or party that his dad throws." _

Christine pushed those thoughts aside, they were making her mad. With that pushed aside she decided to wear a short black skirt with a white button blouse. Grabbing her purse she head off to the bank dreading her coffee date.

* * *

Yeah I don't know if i'm happy about this chapter. You tell me. 

The next chapter will be long. Promise!

R&R


	4. Coffee with the devil

Well here's chapter 4.

I want to thank all my reviews.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

* * *

The morning had passed quicker then Christine had wanted it to. It was now 12:30. As she walked down the busy streets of New York to 5 Ave. She became more nervous, maybe even scared. She was dreading this. The morning at the bank hadn't been to busy. So she had all that time to think about the coffee "meeting". She refused to call it a date, because well it wasn't a date As she rounded the corner and saw him. He sat outside at a table nearest the people walking on the sidewalks.

She had stop to take all of him in. He was stretched out in the plastic chair. His head rest on the back of it. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, some black boots and a red button up shirt leaving the top three undone. She started walking towards him, he soon noticed. Standing up to stretch to his full height of 6'2. He Said, "Good afternoon Ms. Daae." pulling out her chair. "Pleasure to see you came."

Before she could reply to his comment the waiter came. She ordered her usual, seeing as he already had his.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?"

"Well maybe just a little tiny bit." He said putting him thumb and pointer finger together, to show her. He got the reaction he wanted from her. Christine looked at him like a mother would look at her 5 year old when he has done something she does not approve of. He smirked at her making her more annoyed.

"So why did you ask me here?" She demanded. But he wasn't paying attenchen. She had the first two buttons on her shirt undone. His eyes traveled from her face to where the buttons lay undone. When she didn't get a response she look at his green eyes.

"Mr. Destler I'm up here." Christine said with anger present in her voice.

"Please Ms. Daae call me Erik." He was smirking again, then he continued. "Well since we really didn't get to talk Friday, I mean you talked a lot."

She blushed, she new he was referring to her rambling on about hating him.

"So I thought we could talk now."

She was angry and offend. She had caught him staring where he shouldn't be and he was acting like nothing had happened.

"You seemed like a ..." He trailed off trying to think of a nice word to say. "A neat person to talk to."

Mean while Christine was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to say. Thank god the waiter bought her the drink she ordered. She looked up at Erik to fine him watching her closely. She blushed and looked down. She wonder how could this man who she hates more then anything in the world make her blush so easily? She looked back up a few minutes later to find Erik looking across the street at nothing in particular.

"So Erik what is it that you want to know or talk about?" Christine demanded again.

"So when is your wedding?"

She thought this question odd but answered it anyway. "December 7."

Erik calculated that her wedding was about a month and 20 days away. "I would never want a winter wedding."

"Why? There's snow on the ground and it always beautiful."

That comment received a snort from Erik. "You don't know if there will be snow for sure."

"Well I'm not getting married in New York City. I getting married where Raoul's parents got married."

"And where do tell is that?"

"Well if you must know..."

He cut her off saying, "Yes I must know." She gave him a frown as he laughed a little.

"They were married at church in Vermont."

"Vermont?" He questioned in a disgusted sounding voice.

"Listen Mr. Destler I didn't come here to have you question my decisions in life." She made a move to get up but he grabbed her arm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Erik said with a smirk.

"I have to get back the bank now, so if I'll excuse me."

"But you've only been here 25 minutes top."

She grabbed her drink and with that she left. Erik smirked as he watched her walk down the street. He sat there a few more minutes before paying and leaving to go get ready for his meeting.

* * *

I know I promised a long chapter, but I really didn't know what to write. lol 

So there was chapter 4, i'm not sure how happy i am about it.

Well I'm writing chapter 5. so the more you review the faster I'll post it.


	5. A look into a bad past

Sorry about last chapter, I can see there were some spelling mistakes. This one should be better. Hey 4 chapters in like 2 days. This one is kinda long.

* * *

The meeting had taken longer then Erik and Nadir thought it would. When they got back to Erik's office Nadir close the door and asked, "So how was your date with Raoul's girlfriend?"

Erik shot him a warning look as Nadir chuckled. "It was... Ok."

"Just ok?"

"Yes why?" Erik said getting annoyed.

"Nothing I just would of figured something would of happened."

"Jeeze Nadir, you make it sound like was going to jump her or something."

"No your wrong I thought you would have kidnaped her and took her to your apartment, then locked her in the closet."

"Nadir. I. Am. Not. That. Crazy !"

"Ok, ok. Chill." There was a pause before he continued, "So what did happen?"

"Well..." Erik drifted off and chuckling, "She caught me staring at her chest."

Nadir laugh, there was the Erik he new. "Wow that must of really made her like you?" He joked.

Erik smiled, "Well she got mad cause I was asking about her up coming wedding. So then she left."

"Ah yes December 7th Right?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Raoul told me last week when we doing paper work for the meeting to day."

"You knew he was engaged and didn't tell me?"

"Sorry must of slipped my mind." Nadir smiled slipping out the door to go back to his own office. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't told Erik about Raoul.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had just walked in the door when she heard a knock. She really didn't feel like having any guests. On the way home from the bank she decided that she was going to go home and take a bath then go to sleep. Meg had already said she was staying at Donald's and that they would go to lunch tomorrow so she could here all about the coffee "date" as Meg referred to it as.

"Hello?" Christine said opening the door.

"Hi !" Raoul replied a little to perky. Christine could feel the headache that had been threatening all day, finally come.

"Hi Raoul."

He didn't seem to noticed that something was wrong. "Can I come in?... I bought a movie and chocolate." He said holding up a shopping bag. She moved aside so he could come in. Raoul moved straight to the kitchen getting two cans of soda and then going to the living room and putting in the DVD. He turned and asked he she was going to join him. She shut the door and moved to sit at the opposite side of the couch. When Raoul had put the DVD in, she new he was not going to talk about Friday evening.

Raoul moved closer to Christine as the movie got going. By the middle he had his arm around her.

Christine had stiffened when he did that. Raoul didn't seem to notice or ether chose to ignore it. He had picked the movie Brave Heart. It was his favorite movie and Christine loathed it.

She had fallen asleep by the end, Raoul decided to carry her to bed. Climbing in with her, he put his arm around her and drawing her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir had talked Erik in to going to dinner with him. They always went to the same Restaurant. It was a quiet little place. A French family owned it. The owners Mr and Mrs. Firmin were long time friends of Nadir from back when he lived in France. Nadir had need to make money so he be came a waiter and that is how he met the Firmins. They had moved to America only a few month after Nadir started working for them. They had kept in touch through the years.

They were sat outside on the porch drinking there wine. "So Erik what are you going to do about Christine?"

"What do you mean, What am I going to do about her?"

"Come on Erik I can tell you like her."

Erik raised an eye brow, "No your wrong I just like to annoy her."

"Sure Erik. If you don't like her then I must be an American." Erik frowned causing Nadir to smirk.

Nadir was from the middle east and Erik From France. They had met in Spain. Nadir had saved Erik's life.

_It had been winter and Erik was 17 at the time on his college winter brake. He was walking late at night and there was a two lane bridge connecting to towns in Spain he had to walk over. As Erik had been crossing a group of older boys had decided to jump him. They pulled off his mask, throwing it the sidewalk. Then turning to beat Erik up. After they were finished they took what little money he had and throw him over the bridge. It wasn't a very high bridge but when having been beat up, then the shock of the cold water really makes it hard to swim. Nadir had just drove on to the bridge when he saw the boys running away. He got out of his car and walked over to the white mask that laid on the ground. As he stood back up he heard splashing_. _Looking over the railing he saw Erik. He had run down the side of the embankment, in to the water. He pulled Erik out carrying him up to his car. As he put Erik in the backseat, Erik went to cover the right side of his face. _

"_Please you don't need to hide." Nadir said pulling off his coat and laying it over Erik. He hand Erik back his mask, then pulled off Erik's shoes and socks. "I think It would be best if you left it off. I think it may only keep the cold in, I don't want you to get sick." Nadir shut the door and got in the driver seat and started the car up. Erik didn't know to do. Most people didn't really care about the mask, they just ran when they saw what was under it._

_Nadir had taken Erik back to his hotel room. Erik of course got sick but Nadir he told care of him. Nadir took a instant liking to Erik. When he got better, he asked Nadir if they could keep in touch. Erik knew he had to get back to get back to college soon. Erik had graduated a year before everyone else his age. Nadir informed Erik that was living at the hotel for he had dropped out of college and his parents kicked him out because of it. _

_To Erik this guy was a true friend. Erik could take off his mask and Nadir didn't throw up. Nadir also got Erik sense of humor. So the night Erik was do to leave, he invited Nadir to move in with him. Nadir took the offer. After Erik had finished his 3 years left at college, he asked Nadir to move to America and become his business partner. Nadir had agreed. They live together for 2 more year why trying to open the gallery. Once it had started running smoothly Erik sent Nadir back to college. _

That had been what seemed like years ago to Erik. He was now 33 and Nadir 35. They no longer lived together but Nadir's apartment was on the floor below Erik's. And they still work together. Nadir referred to them as little girls sometimes because they would tell each anther everything.

Erik now looked across the table a his long time friend to find him staring out at the Hudson river. Erik smiled at Nadir.

"Oh god don't tell me you're going soft after all these years." Nadir complained. He had caught Erik's smile.

"No old man I haven't I was just remembering that night." Nadir knew right away what night Erik was preferring to and he smiled. The night he saved Erik.

_About 5 years ago Erik was shot. It was a wrong place, wrong time thing. Well why Erik was in the hospital, he had said he was dying, even when the doctor said that the shot to his back was not serious. Erik had told Nadir that without him he would be dead. Nadir had figure he meant the night he pulled him out of the river. But Erik kept going. "Nadir you became my one true friend, you stand to look at me with out the mask. You became my best friend slash big brother." _

_Nadir had replied, "Don't you go soft on me Erik."_

_Erik had try to laugh but was slowing falling into a drug induced sleep. When Nadir was sure Erik was a sleep he let a tear slip and whispered, "Erik it is you who saved me." _

When Nadir came out of his flashback Erik was laughing. Mr. Firmin had brought out there dinner and from what he could tell Erik was relaying last Friday night to him.

"Erik that girl was probably so scared when she found out who you were."

"The best thing was I knew she was there with that Raoul boy." They both laughed.

Nadir smirked and added, "But he didn't seem to notice that there engaged."

Mr. Firmin turned to Nadir, "Engaged you say?"

"Yes and I do believe Erik has a thing for her." Now it was Nadir and Firmin laughing. Erik growled and everyone got the hint to shut up. Mr. Firmin returned to the kitchen to tell his wife about the news he just learned about there dear boy Erik. They both thought Erik deserved good but Erik had a temper. If he didn't get what he wanted, he would find away to do so. Even if it wasn't the right thing or the smartest thing.

Erik and Nadir ate in silence. When they were done Nadir got the bill saying, "Next time you buy." Erik shook his head yes and then shaking Nadir's hand good night.

He waved goodbye to the Firmins. Mrs. Firmin shouting, "Come see us more and bring that girl with you." At that Erik made a mad dash for the door.

Getting into his black Volvo S80, he rolled down all the windows and opened the moon roof. He figured this would probably be the last ok night before the cold weather moved in for good. He put in his favorite CD and sped out of the parking lot heading for home.

* * *

Well there is alittle bit about Erik and Nadir's past. I love them two.

I promise that in upcoming chapters that it will be more interesting and probably a little more humorous.

Thanks to my Reviews.


	6. Smiling is not always good

A/N: **The rating has gone up. Nothing to bad but just wanted to tell you guys. **

**Thanks to my loyal Reviews. **

* * *

When Christine woke up the next morning, she woke up to Raoul's smiling face. She started to freak out. Raoul guessing she was upset because she thought they had sex.

"Don't worry sweety nothing happened." He smile again, leaning into kiss her. She screamed.

"Raoul you spent the night here! In my bed!" Christine yelled jumping up and over him. She ran to the kitchen. "It 10:00 am! I'm late!"

"Don't worry sweety I called the bank and said you weren't feeling good, then I call Mr. Destler and told him I had caught the flu."

Christine looked at him dumbfounded. "You did what!" She demanded.

"I thought we could spend the day together." he smiled.

She was really getting tired of his smiling, she rather she Erik Smirking. "Raoul I can't take off! I have a job! And you are only at your second week of yours!" She yelled storming back into her room.

"The bank can you miss you for one minute and who gives a crap what Mr. Destler thinks."

Christine came storming out into the living room slash kitchen area. "You should care he's your boss." With that she turned to go back into her room.

"Wait. Just wait a minute. All last week you kept going on at lunch about how much you hate him and now your standing up for him?"

"No I'm not but he's your boss, so you have to care what he thinks!" She yelled back.

"I knew something happened Friday night between you two!" Raoul started towards her bedroom. He swung out the door and Christine yelled throwing a shoe at him. Seeing that she was about to take her shirt off, left and shut the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The anger was present in her voice.

"I'm sorr..."

He was cut off, "First you spend the night in my bed and now you try to walk in on me while I'm getting dressed!"

He sat at the kitchen table, as she walked out of her room dressed now.

"I'm sorry Christine, I didn't mean to." He smiled sadly at her.

Christine walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water, coming back and sitting at the table across from Raoul. She was about to speak when he did first.

"Christine Were about to be married in less then 2 months, we should at least be able to sleep in the same bed fully clothed." He paused, then continued. "I mean look at Donald and Meg there sleeping together and Meg is a year younger then you." He sounded as if he was getting mad.

"It kinda sounds like your calling my best friend a whore?"

"No but I mean Donald wasn't her first right?"

"As a matter of fact he was!"

"Chill Christine, you must be the only 22 year old virgin in New York City!" He slammed his fist into the table, startling Christine.

"Don't come into my house and insult me! Just because your jealous that your good looking boss kissed my hand doesn't mean you should take it out on me!" She practically screamed.

"Oh now you think he's good looking?" Raoul yelled back.

"Oh get over your self, I'm sure that within the past month you saw a girl and thought to your self that she was hot!"

"Yes but the fact is the person you think is good looking is me 33 year old boss!" He paused, then smiled. Christine didn't realize he was that old. "That's right Christine he's 33 and this November he'll be 34!"

"For someone who seem to not like there boss you sure do know a lot about him."

"I told to his assistant Mr. Khan. And he said his birthday is 10 days after Mr. Destler's. Then asked who old he was and gave me both his and Erik's age." Raoul said in a matter of fact tone. "I never look at women over 27."

"And how can you be sure that there not 28 or even 30?"

"Because that would be sick."

"Raoul age is just a number."

"Yes but I saw your face when I said he was 33."

Christine frowned, she new he was right. Her dad always made her promise no sex before marriage and never date someone more than 5 years older then you. Raoul was 23, only a year older and that had made her dad happy.

" Whatever Raoul, I'm tired of fighting over nothing. You know how I feel about Sex and you know that I love you." She more trouble then she thought she would saying those 3 little words. "Raoul I think you need to leave before we say more stuff that we will regret later."

"Fine, whatever. Bye." With that he slammed the door. Christine fell to the floor crying.

* * *

Well there! chapter 7&8 already writen and chap. 9 is being writen now. 

R&R


	7. More of Donald

Ha to chapters in little two minutes!

* * *

Meg had great night with Donald. She was going to go straight to work but she had decided to take the day off. At about 9:30 her and Donald finally made it out of bed. Meg had talked him in to coming back with her to her and Christine's apartment.

As Meg And Donald stepped off the elevator, they saw a angry Raoul walking down the hall towards them.

"_Isn't he a post to at work? Doesn't he know Christine is at work?" She thought._

As She past Raoul in the hallway he mumbled something. But then it all happened so quick Donald had let go of her hand and had Raoul against the wall.

"Listen buddy call my girlfriend a slut one more time and there will be hell to pay."

Raoul spit in Donald's face. Donald throw a punch at Raoul's stomach, letting him fall to the floor. Repeating what Raoul had done to him Donald spit on him. Grabbing Meg's hand he pulled her toward to apartment as Raoul got up and staggered down the hallway to the elevators.

Meg opened the door to find Christine sitting on the floor crying. She rushed over to her sitting on the floor. Meg took Christine in her arms asking her what happened?

"I that son of a bitch did something to her.." Donald stuttered from anger. "I'll kill him."

Christine seem to cry more. "Donald not helping here. Christine What happened? Please tell us. Please." Meg begged. Christine started to sniffle and began to relay everything that had happened. By the end of the story Meg and Donald were both ready to kill Raoul.

"We aren't you two at work?"

Meg blushed and Donald replied, "Late night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally got Christine off the floor and to the couch. Christine had also by that time relayed her coffee meeting with Erik to Meg. Donald was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Christine he sounds like a cutie." Meg squealed.

Donald laughed. _"Why can't Raoul just let stuff go like that?" Christine wondered to her self._

Meg had gotten to help Donald. "So why don't you call Erik and talk to him. It sounds like it would make you feel better if you saw him." Meg called from the Kitchen. "Lunch is done if you want some, but I rather think you want some of Mr. Sexy in the red shirt." Christine turned sharply to look at her friend.

"Meg! I can't do that!"

"Sure you can." Meg had picked up the phone by that time and was going through caller Id to get his number found it.

At that moment Christine chose to ask, "I don't even have his number." She figured she was safe but Meg walked over to her, handing her the phone. Christine looked up puzzled.

Meg whispered, "It's ringing Christine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had been busy all morning he had missed lunch and was very pissed that Raoul in his second week of work decided to call in "sick". He was working on writing up some agreements between him and one his painters when his phone rang. Forgetting to look to she who it was he answered.

"Hello, Phantom Art Gallery. Erik Destler speaking, how can I help you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg made a dream face as Erik talked. Christine tried to shoo her away, but it didn't work.

"Erik?" Christine paused, "It's Chr..." She was cut short.

* * *

Yup Raoul's a butt head and Christine is calling Erik!

R&R


	8. It's not a date!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm still kinda new at this writing thing. So if anything is messed up or confusing, I'm saying sorry now.

I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to all reviewers, you're the people who keep me writing.

* * *

"Christine." Erik finished for her. "What can I do for you and no Raoul is not here."

"Raoul is the last thing I care about right now." The statement caught him off guard.

"_Why would she being calling if it's not to talk to that...that boy Raoul? That last time I saw her yesterday she got mad at me and stormed away." He wondered to him self._

"I called..." She stuttered. Erik could hear Meg telling her to just ask him. She kept pausing, whispering to Meg that she couldn't. Erik really want to know what Christine wanted to ask him. He finally heard Meg whisper something he couldn't make out but Christine finally came back on. "I called" She restarted her self, "I wanted to know," there was a pause, "If you wanted"

Anther short pause, "Ifyouwanttohavelunchwithme?"

She said it so fact he wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Did you just ask if we could go to lunch?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Sorry I'm really busy." He paused Christine felt even worst now. "But I can do a late dinner. And when I say late I mean 8:30." Christine didn't care what time it was. For once someone wasn't rejecting her.

"That fine."

He smirked, "Great I could pick you up or I can meet you at the gallery?"

"Doesn't it close at 6:30?"

"I'll tell someone to let you in."

"Ok I'll meet you there." She smiled.

"Great, see you at 8:30."

"Ok bye Erik."

"Bye Christine."

She was still holding the phone to her ear even a few minutes after he hung up. Meg start jumping up and down demanding she was told what going on.

"I'm meeting him at the gallery at 8:30 for dinner."

Meg screamed, then her eyes got big, "wait won't Raoul be there?"

"No he took the day off and I'm sure the last place he wants to be is anywhere near Erik." Christine and Meg sat there smiling at each other. "Oh my god Meg what I'm I going to wear? He didn't say where we were going, but I mean I can't be that nice. It's not like it's a date."

"You mean not like it's a second date?"

"It was just coffee and now it's just dinner, that you talked me into."

"Sure bam it on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had took Meg and Christine almost 3 hours to find something for her to wear. It took Christine another 2 and a haft hours to get ready. It was now 7:30. Donald had order Pizza for him and Meg. He was know sitting on the couch watching the Steelers game.

"Donald!"

"Just a minute."

"Donald!"

"Hold on it's almost break time."

"Now Donald!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming." He got up to see Christine walk out of her bedroom.

"So how does she look?"

"Fine."

"Fine that's all?"

"Meg I'm not going to judge your best friend but if you really want me to be honest. She look good."

Meg seemed happy so with that he turned around to finish the game.

"Well Christine you better get down there."

Saying goodbye to Meg and Donald she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was wearing a strapless red shirt with a part of nice jeans and brown high heal boots.

As she was walking to the gallery, when she thought it ironic that last time he asked her and was wearing a red shirt, this time she asked him and was wearing a red shirt.

She had forgot to grab a jacket so she was a little chilled. She reached the front doors at 8:15. She was early. She hoped that she wouldn't be standing out side for 15 minutes. But she soon saw there was a man waiting in side to let her in.

Simon Gordon opened the door, "You must be Miss. Daae?"

"Yes."

"Simon Gordon." They shook hands. Christine noted that was in his late 40's early 50's and married.

"So how long have you been married?" She asked after a few minutes.

He smiled and looked at the gold ring that lay on the left hand. 28 years. Married when I was 24." Christine smiled. "I have 5 kids, 8 grand kids."

"Wow big family."

"Yes I love every minute of it to." He smiled again.

They stood the last 10 minutes in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik, Simon gave me the signal to tell you that she's here."

Erik looked at his watch. She was early, he smirked. "Yes I'll be down shortly."

Nadir said goodnight shutting Erik's office door.

He walked down the stair to see Ms. Daae standing there nervous.

"Night Simon, tell the Mrs. Hi for me." Nadir waved leaving to go down to the underground parking lot. He still had to pull Erik's car out front, so he and Christine wouldn't have to go down there. After pulling Erik's car out front Nadir left for his own car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was looking at her shoes. So Erik took the moment to stop at the top of the stairs, to look at her.

Christine heard the foot steps. Her eyes slowing going from the owners's black shoe's( she knew those shoes), to the jeans he was wear. They had paint on them and they looked well worn. Her eyes still traveled up word to a black button up shirt the top 3 buttons undone like last time. Her eyes finally reached Erik's green one's when he was standing right in front of her.

"Christine." said offering her his left arm. She followed him out waving good bye to Simon. As she looked up at him she wondered for the first time why he wears a mask. He was plenty handsome.

Erik could feel her gaze.

Erik opened the car letting her get in, then rounding it to get in him self. They rode in silence, Christine noticed that Erik was driving a little to fast. "So where are we going?" She finally asked.

"To a quiet family owned restaurant. I'm good friends with the owners."

Christine looked at him. Only seeing the masked side of his face. Erik was getting uncomfortable with all this staring she was doing.

They arrived 10 long minutes later. They were sat out on the porch. It wasn't very busy, must everyone sitting in side due to the cold October air. A young boy had took their order and served their drinks. Erik had ordered red wine for both of them. They sat in silence. Christine was already in love with the place. The porch was small, decorated with stings of star and moon lights. There were candles on each table. There was a small band in side playing. Christine could feel the homey well loved feeling here. The porch over looked the Hudson river. There was a small dock and seating for summer time right behind the porch. Christine decided she loved it and never wanted to leave. It was like a place away from the real life and that's what she need right now. When she finally looked back Erik he was staring at her. His green eyes glowed with more of a gold look in them in the candle light then they did Friday night. She was about to tell him how happy she was that he bought her here but that chance never came.

Mrs. Firmin decided she would deliver Erik's food. "Ah my young Erik. Twice in one week. I didn't think you would listen when I said come back more often." She smiled wondering if this was the woman her husband had been talking about.

Getting up to hug the woman Erik replied, " It's the food, I can't stay away."

The woman laughed, "Good your to thin anyway Erik."

Erik shrugged it off, "Marry this is Christine, Christine this Marry Firmin. Her and her husband own the restaurant."

Christine smiled, "It's a real pleasure to meet you. Your place here is very lovely. I love the homey, close feeling it puts off." Mrs. Firmin smiled. Christine went to shake her hand but Marry pulled Christine up into hug. Erik smiled.

"Thank you so much darling, that's the feeling I was going for."

"Well Marry It's been nice but we should really eat before it..."

"Oh yes of course darlings, you eat, enjoy." With a smile she left.

"She nice." Christine commented.

Erik smiled, "Yes she is. Nadir and I always eat here at least once a week. They think we should eat here everyday."

Christine laugh, Erik decided right then he really liked her laugh.

They eat in silence, the waiter came to get their plates, "Is there anything else I can get you."

Christine didn't want the night to be over, because tomorrow she would have to go back to boring job and deal with Raoul.

"Um...how about, will have the chocolate moose with the double chocolate brownies."

The waiter took the order and walked back to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, that ordered desert."

"No that sounds quite good." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. And Mrs. Firmin watched the two sitting outside from the inside.

Richard smiled at his wife.

"So is so nice Richard, she will do Erik good."

"But she's engaged remember Marry?"

Marry said nothing just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As their desert was brought out, Erik took his spoon and fed Christine a bite.

Christine blushed excepting the brownie from Erik's spoon. Erik then bought a bite to his own mouth keeping eye contact with Christine. After Christine had a few more bites from her own spoon, She offered Erik a bite from her spoon. Slowing taking the spoon into his mouth he savored the brownie, making Christine blush again.

As they finished dinner, Erik payed. They walked into the restaurant, Marry came out.

"Dinner was great Mrs. Firmin."

"Christine darling call me Marry."

Christine smiled. And Erik spoke, "Well we must be off, see you next week."

Marry hugged Erik, whispering in his ear, "Bring her back sometime." Erik nodded his head yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked to the car Christine shivered. Erik didn't get why she didn't bring a jacket. As he reach into his pocket to get the keys Erik stopped him saying, "Can we walk around for a little?"

Erik look to his watch to see it was 11:20,but he figured why not, he had no meetings tomorrow. He could sleep a little late. Erik unlocked his car, retrieving his long black coat from the backseat. He draped it around Christine shoulders. She smiled up at him.

They walk for about 15 minutes before Christine said something. "Tell something about your self Erik?"

Erik looked a little puzzled before replying, "Only if you agree to tell me something to?" Christine nodded yes and he continued, "I'm 33, my birthday is November 13."

Christine was upset she had already new that. "Well I'm 22 and birthday is April 24. Tell me something else?"

He looked at her, "Hum... I was born in France."

"I thoughts so, but it sounds like your not completely french."

"Your right my mom was from Scotland."

"I like your accent." Christine blushed, causing Erik to smirk.

"Now something about you."

"Well I was born in New Jersey."

"You don't have Jersey accent?"

"My parents were both from Ohio."

There was a silence and he took that as his cue to say something else, "Nadir is my best friend and business partner."

"Meg who answered the phone the time you called is my roommate and best friend."

Erik figured Meg must have been the one in the background earlier too.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They returned to the car 40 minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had offered to walk her up to her door, to make sure she got in safe.

As they reached the Christine's apartment door there was a note taped to it.

_Christine,_

_Donald and I went out with his 2 friends. Be back late._

_-Meg_

When Christine turned around to say something to Erik she found him standing right be find her.

* * *

Hehehehehehehe. 

Don't you just love Erik?!

Ok chapter 9 is almost finished. And I have started writing a new story, along with this one. I'll tell you when I post it.

R&R


	9. A second dessert

A/N: It's 2:32 AM, so I'm Sorry for any Spelling mistakes. Grammer is not something I'm to good at, sorry.

**But thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are wonderful!!**

I'm also going away at the end of this week and will be gone for a week, then school starts. So I'm not sure when I'll next up date. But I hope to write why I'm in the car.

Oh and I posted my new story Perfect not yet. It's alot different from this one.

**AND the first paragraph here has sex in it. It's not to bad I think but just warning you.**

* * *

She backed up into the door as Erik stepped closer. Christine had to ask his something, "Erik," his name came out almost as a moan. "Tell me something I don't know?"

Erik put both his hands on ether side of her waist, leaning down to her ear. He replied with deep husky voice, "You look beautiful and I want you." He kissed the out side of her ear. His lips moved down along her jaw line, to her neck.

"Erik." This time his name was a moan.

Erik smirked continuing his torture. If there was one thing Erik want, it was Christine and Erik gets what Erik wants. He took her keys from her unlocking the door and gently pushing inside.

Once the door was shut Erik had her up against it. Christine whimpered, "Bedroom."

That was all Erik needed. He picked her up with her leg wrapped around his waist and carried her to the bedroom. The shedding of clothes was fast, as Erik laid her on the bed. He hovered over he asking if she was sure about this. She responded by pulling him down for a kiss. Erik entered her, only to hear her cry out in pain. It only took him a minute to get she was a virgin. After a few minutes he continued to move. Soon they were both moaning with pleasure, climaxing together, Erik clasped on her. When his breaking had to returned to normal, he rolled over pulling Christine to him. She had rested her head on his chest falling asleep right away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine!" Meg yelled from outside the door. "Christine your going to be late for work if you don't get up now!"

Christine had finally come to, only to find she was naked and Erik was next to her. She screamed.

"Christine are you ok? Should I come in?"

"No!"

By this time Erik had woken up and really liked his view Christine hovered over him naked. He chuckled causing Christine to look down. Screaming again she pulled the blanket up.

"I coming in!" Meg yelled.

Christine jumped from bed throwing on Erik's shirt and running to the door. As She opened it Meg was right there. Meg looked at her to only find Christine in a long black shirt that would only belong to a guy.

Erik had gotten up and put his pants on and was starting to put on his shoes. He new what happened last night was not good. Well it was good, really good, but it was bad because he had taken her and she was engaged.

"I'll be out in a minute Meg." Christine said shutting the door and turning around. Erik was sitting on the bed tying his boot. He felt her gaze and looked up. He could see the tears and regret in her eyes. He slowly got up, and going to her he took back his shirt and put it on. Leaving Christine standing naked, he bent down kissing her. Then whispering sorry, he left. Donald was reading the paper and Meg sat next to him at the table. She look dumbfounded as Erik walked by and out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik leaned back against Christine's door checking to make sure he had everything. He took a deep breath and head to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat on the floor crying, she had gotten a shirt on by the time Meg had come in.

"It's going to be ok Christine."

"No it's not! I just cheated on Raoul! I'm to be married in less then 2 months and I slept with a anther man. Not to menchen Raoul hates him and I hate him. And I broke all the promises to my dad. No men over 5 years older and no sex before marriage." this cause Christine to cry harder.

Meg new nothing she would say could help so she just held Christine.

Donald appeared at the doorway 20 minutes later say he had to go to work but he made breakfast and it was on the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik there you are, I've been calling your cell." Nadir said as he followed Erik into his office shutting the door behind him. "So How was your date with Ms. Daae?"

Erik had sat down at his desk by this time and put his head in his hands. "Nadir I did something."

"You didn't really lock her in your closet did you?" Nadir laughed. Erik looked up with worry in his eyes. "Jesus Erik you didn't did you?"

"No but..." Erik trailed off.

"What Erik? You did what?... Tell me man!"

"We... I...together... had sex." Erik put his head back in his hands.

"You did what?" Nadir yelled.

"Nadir please I have a headache."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What was she like?"

"Tell me you did not just ask me that?"

"Yes I did now spill."

"Ok well dinner went great, then we went for a walk. I took her home, her roommate was gone. We kissed it got heated up and yeah." Erik paused then smiled. "She was good and uh untouched."

"Wait what? She's a virgin?"

"You mean was a virgin till last night."

"Erik!"

"What? She wasn't saying stop."

Nadir was about to say something when there the phone rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg finally got Christine dressed and out to go to lunch. Both had taken off from work. Christine sat staring into her coffee as Meg sat staring at Christine.

"Christine it's going to be ok."

"No Meg, no it's not."

"Why? You don't have to tell Raoul."

"Yes but there's Erik."

"Tell him not to saying anything."

"Ha! Yeah right, his whole gallery probably knows by now."

"He's not going to tell anyone till you to talk."

"No Meg this is Erik, he will."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Erik is the kinda man who gloats...Like when a guy catches a huge fish then calls all the guys over to tell about it and show pictures. Erik's like that. I have no clue why I let you talk me in to going out with him. I mean why did you want to go with him?"

"Christine Raoul got in a fight with Donald and said crap about me, then about you. You his own future wife. I know how you went on and on about how you hated Erik but he seem different from Raoul. And you liked his eyes. He seemed like a good detraction from Raoul."

"Yeah Erik's different alright! I mean he's a jackass, all he cares about is him self. And what the hell is up with mask on his face... Is trying to make a statement or just be a freak?" By this time Christine had raised her voice and almost the whole coffee shop could hear her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir had stopped walking when he heard a lady say something about someone wearing a mask. Erik had asked him to go get some coffee. He let the comment go because the woman had stopped talking. As he was about to order she spoke again and this time calling the person a freak. Nadir turned around to see it was Christine. Marching over to her, he slammed his fits on the table, "Shut the hell up lady. You have no fucking idea why he wears it. You know I thought you were different but I guess not Christine. You're little slut just like all the other women." With that Nadir straightened up and turned and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine?" Meg whispered, as everyone watched Nadir leave. "Christine I think we should leave?" Meg saw the tears in her eyes, she pulled Christine up and out of the coffee shop. Once on the street Meg asked, "Who the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure but he was at the gallery last night." Christine sniffled.

They started walking back to there apartment. Christine's cell rang, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Christine, look we need to talk. So what if after work I stop by and we can talk. Please."

"Sure Raoul."

"Thank you so much, honey I love you. Bye."

"Bye."

Meg just looked at Christine. She thought that Christine was getting her self into a lot of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik!" Nadir yelled.

"What?" Erik smiled.

It broke Nadir's heart to have to tell Erik what he heard but he had to. After relaying what happened, Erik looked like he was about to kill.

Erik gritted his teeth, he should have known that Christine would have never really like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had apologies to Meg, Donald , and Christine explaining everything. Meg had said it was cool but decided she didn't like or trust him anymore.

"So Christine dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would love to Raoul." Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

He got up saying goodnight go everyone and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir and Erik spent the night drinking wine and scotch. Passing out at 2:00 am on the couch and in a chair Erik vowed to Nadir that he would make Raoul's life hell. Nadir seemed please with the idea.

* * *

Ok so there it was. Christine was kinda a bitch and Erik is plotting against Raoul. 

Not the greatest chapter. But again it's 2:40 in the morning.

Next chapter will be better.

R&R


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Sorry it's taken so long to update. My friend made me start writing this story again. I'm just not sure if it's good and so that kinda why I stopped.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It means alot! **

Disclaimer:I still don't own The Phantom of The Opera.

* * *

Meg sat at the kitchen table staring at Christine as she made breakfast. It had been 2 weeks from the awful night as Christine calls it. "Christine?"

"No Meg we're not talking about it!"

"But.."

"No!"

"Alright fine but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure I guess."

"Have you talked to Erik at all or told anything to Raoul?"

Christine turned to face Meg, "No... No I haven't talked to Raoul about it." Plopping down at the table Christine put her head in her hands. She had been dreading this for the past 2 weeks. She had gone to lunch with Meg the day after, but she didn't tell Meg about how Erik was or about how dinner went or that she didn't stop Erik. All she had said was that dinner was fine and boring. And that when they got back from dinner Erik walked her to the door and she was kinda in a gaze when everything happened. She looked up at Meg, "I have to tell someone or I'll explode!"

"Tell someone what?"

"Meg I have to tell you the truth." Meg knew this was coming. Taking a deep breath Christine continued, "Raoul and I have been having problems, I mean before he got the new job. We went to dinner one night and he said we was getting a new job and I was so happy about that. I mean every time I talk about quitting the bank he freaks out but its ok for him to come home and say listen honey I have a job interview tomorrow? I was pissed but I didn't voice it. So then he got this new job and for the first week it seemed like he was married to it and his boss seemed mean and rude. Then our date night, I had to go to that stupid party. And I rambled on to Erik about how I hate Raoul's boss and then we left and Raoul started saying I was flirting with Erik and crap. Then Raoul broke my trust kinda and yelled at you. Then you talked me in to going to dinner with Erik, which I can't understand why. So at dinner he was like someone so different and sweet. We got back here and he kissed me and I knew where it was leading. But at the time I was so mad at Raoul, and I knew he really wanted to be with me, and I wanted to deflate him some, and it was just one big mistake." Taking a deep breath, Christine said something she thought she never would. "I'm not so sure if I want to marry Raoul right now. I mean I don't want to be with Erik. But I think maybe in February we could get married."

Meg took all that was said in, she figured Christine and Raoul were having problems before Erik showed up. "Listen Christine, listen to your heart. If you want to wait to marry Raoul then wait. I only wanted you to go out with Erik because, " she took a deep breath and look down at the table and continued. "Christine after your father died you jumped straight into a relationship with Raoul. He was your first real boyfriend and dad always a proved of him. But you never saw what else was out there. You wanted to be safe and with Raoul your safe. But when Erik showed up." She paused, "He...he wasn't so safe. He struck me as rebel but someone who would always catch you when you fall... and I mean he called for the first few days after what happen but you wouldn't talk to him. So I guess now he's gone."

"Meg I'm postponing the wedding till February."

Meg nodded her head and hand Christine the phone.

Taking the phone she called Raoul's work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir sat at his desk, still laughing at something Erik said. The door was open between Erik and Nadir's offices. Nadir was about to reply to Erik when the phone rang. " "Hello, Phantom Art Gallery. Nadir Khan speaking, how can I help you?"

"Um yes I'm calling for Raoul De Chaney."

"Let me check and see if he is still here and not at lunch." leaning back in his chair he yelled in to Erik's office, "Erik Is Raoul still here or did he go to lunch?"

"Um, not sure. Why?"

"There's some woman on the phone for him."

Getting up Erik walked into Nadir's office, "Let me go check for him."

"Mr. Destler is going to see if he can find him miss."

Christine felt weird when she had heard Erik's voice, "Thank you."

Erik reentered the office a few minutes later with Raoul behind him. "I found him." Erik said. Nadir handed the phone to Raoul as Erik walked back to his office.

"Hey Err, dinner with the Firmin's tonight?"

"Yeah, and hey lets just take my car. I need a few drinks." Nadir laughed. Ever since that night Erik had with Christine he's been needing lot of drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Raoul said into the phone making both Erik and Nadir look at him.

"Hey Raoul."

"Oh hey honey, what's wrong?"

"Raoul I was wondering if you could come over tonight and bring Chinese?"

"Oh yeah of course. Something bothering you?"

"No not really."

"Ok if your sure."

"Well I better go or I'll be late for work."

"Alright honey bye." Raoul hung up and walked out of Nadir's office.

Nadir looked at Erik, who just shrugged and went to his own office. Erik still felt wounded from what Christine had said and done to him. But he was trying to let it go. Him and Nadir were still thinking of ways to make Raoul's work life miserable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik and Nadir shut down the office and was head towards the front doors when they saw Raoul sitting on a bench.

"Raoul what's wrong?" Nadir yelled from were him and Erik were standing.

"Nothing..." he paused looking at the ground, then looking up, "I think there's something up with my girlfriend."

"Oh well I'm sorry Raoul." Nadir said not really feeling sorry for him. "Well we'll see you tomorrow. Simon will be coming around soon to close up."

Erik then turned and walked out. Nadir followed him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik what's wrong?" Nadir said running down the front steps of the building. Erik kept walking till he got to Nadir's car.

"Nadir unlock the car."

Nadir came to stand next to Erik. "Erik what's wrong?"

"Nadir unlock the door." Erik said gritting his teeth.

Nadir pressed the button and Erik got in.

"Erik please tell me what's wrong?"

Erik leaded back in the seat. "Nadir... I don't..."

Nadir looked over at Erik. He looked so broken. Nadir just wanted to run Raoul over and knock some sense into Christine.

Erik ran a hand over his face. " I don't know why I feel this way... like whatever is about happen between Raoul and Christine is my felt."

"Erik listen to me ok. Christine did what she wanted to. And whatever she is going to do tonight is not because of you but because she wants to."

Erik relaxed a little, this is why him and Nadir were best friends. He exactly what to say, even if what did just say wasn't true Erik was going to believe. It was going to have a nice time tonight with Nadir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had finally left work, got the Chinese and was now about to knock on Christine and Meg's door. As he raised his fist to knock Meg open the door, "Oh hey Raoul I was just heading to get some soda and stuff." she stepped aside letting him in. "Well I'll be back in a few." She grabbed her coat and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Christine." Raoul said nervously putting the bags of Chinese on the kitchen table.

Christine turned from the sink, she gave him a small smile, "Hey Raoul." She got 4 plates from the cabinet and put them on the table. She saw Raoul eye them. "Meg and Donald are eating with us. Don't worry there getting McDonald's though."

Raoul just nodded. He set the Chinese out. "So?" There was awkward pause, " How was your day?"

"Good, the bank was boring like everyday." She turned and grabbed the Chinese boxes and heading for the couch. "Can you grab the plates?"

"Yeah." Raoul was still nervous.

By the time they had got everything set up and Christine pick a movie for them all to watch Meg and Donald were back with soda and there food.

"Hey guys." Donald said smiling at Christine and Raoul. Christine smiled back and Raoul just nodded.

"I was thinking we could watch Freedom Writers?"

"Cool." Donald said.

"Sounds great." Meg answered setting out her and Donald's food.

They eat in silence while they watched the movie. Once it was over Meg and Donald got up taking the dish and trash into the kitchen. Coming back out into the living room, Meg said, " We're going to go to bed now."

Christine smiled at her. "Night."

As they walked into the bedroom Meg called over her shoulder, "You two kids be good now."

Once the door was shut, Raoul got up and started taking dishes into the kitchen. Once he placed them in the sink, Christine called to him, "Raoul could you come back in here?"

Raoul wiped his hands off and walked back to the living room. The feeling he had all after there phone call had returned.

* * *

Ok so what did you think? Should I keep going? I already have chapter 11writen up in my head. 

Review. Please!


	11. Maybe not so lucky

A **Big THANKS to all who reviewed!! You guys are great. **

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of The Opera.

A/N: Sorry for anything miss spelled.

* * *

Raoul sat down on the couch next to Christine. She was sitting facing him. Raoul put his hands in his lap and look at the floor.

Christine reached over and grabbed one of his hands, "Raoul..." She's not sure how to start this. "Raoul, I guess... ok here it goes."

He could tell she was stalling and that was making his nervous.

"Ok." She said taking in a deep breath she continued, "Raoul I think were rushing thing I know we have known each other for like ever and we've been dating for like ever but this," she points to ring. "This getting married its all happening so fast and your new job and just everything. Im sorry." She finished looking down.

He had missed almost everything she said because she said so fast in one breath but he got what she was saying. "So are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh god NO! I just saying instead of December maybe February?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

He let out the breath he had been holding, "Oh yes of course if that's what you want?"

"Yes it is. I just think everything is moving to fast." She smiled at him and leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Raoul for understanding."

"Anything for you Christine. I love you." He smiled at her. Instead if replying she leaned in again and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Pulling away form the kiss and then pulled him into a hug.

Raoul had a feeling there was more. "So were go now?"

"Yes Raoul we're great."

He wasn't convinced, but he dropped it for now. "Ok well I'm going to go you look tired and well I'll call you tomorrow."

They both got up from the couch and walked to the door. Raoul leaned in giving her a quick kiss and a small hug.

"Good night Raoul." She said sticking her head out the door to watch him walk down the hallway.

"Night Christine." He called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Meg heard the door shut, she ran out of the bedroom. She had been listening through the door the whole time.

"You didn't tell him all of it!" Her eye bulged out of head a little.

"Yes I know. He was just sitting there all scared looking and I didn't have... I could break his heart like that. You should of seen his face when I said we should wait till February." Christine said going into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"But I thought we had this all planed out and you weren't going to chicken out!"

"Meg how do you tell the guy your about to marry something like that. Say, 'hey I know we're engaged but I slept with your boss and I also want to postpone our wedding.'"

"No you were going to say listen 'Raoul about 2 weeks age I got a little tipsy and I slept with this guy and it meant nothing and its over. I at first I thought maybe I shouldn't tell you but you had to know. I wanted to tell you the truth.' You were never going to say anything about Erik."

"I just couldn't Meg!"

"What's going to happen on your wedding night, when he slowly takes his time thinking he's going to hit something and there's nothing there?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Christine throw the fork into the sink and turned and walked into her bedroom slamming the door.

Meg knocked and tried the door but it was locked. So she spoke through it, "Listen Christine I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm just trying to watch out for you. We're best friends were a post to do that stuff. If you need to talk just come in and wake me up. I don't care if it 2 or 4 in the morning. I'll listen, I promise I wont say anything unless you ask." She paused, "Good night Christine."

She could hear Christine sniffle through the door. Meg put heard to it, then walk to her own bedroom. She new it was no use trying to get Christine to open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine didn't know what to do. Everything Meg said was right. How was she going to explain that she wasn't a virgin like she told Raoul on her wedding night. And she kept thinking about hearing Erik's voice through the phone today and that day in the coffee shop were that guy yelled at her. She didn't mean those's thing about Erik. She didn't know what to do. She was tired of going to Meg for help. She need her mommy but that wasn't happening. After thinking that to her self that made her cry even more.

She got off the floor and got in bed still in her clothes from the day. Christine pulled the comforter over her head like every night and cried her self to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik's night went better then expected. He had dinner at the Firmin's with Nadir. After telling Nadir that stuff in the car he felt better. Nadir was always there for and Erik would gladly give a kidney or arm for him.

A girl named Tara had given Erik her number blushing and said 'call me sometime your cute and I would love to go out with you.'

He had thought it was a joke at first but then when she left alone, he thought she may be sincere. She wasn't beautiful but she was pretty.

Erik had not really gotten drunk to night, there was no need to. He was having an ok time. He was moving on from what Christine had said and done to him. Erik wasn't quit share why what Christine had said bothered him so much. People had said that all his life about him.

He was lying in bed and reached up and took the mask off, something he only does in the shower. He put the mask beside him on the bed and reached up and traces the melted flesh. You could feel veins and other things that would make any human being turn away and throw up.

Ha sat there thinking about his mother.

_Erik had come into the room were she was sitting. She looked up but looked back down not saying anything to him. He went to her for a hug because he had a nightmare but she pushed him away wiping her hand off on the couch like she just touched something so repulsive. Erik had started to cry. He reached up to wipe the tears away, when he wiped to hard making his face bleed. His mother turned the other way and throw up and ran out of the room. He had fallen the floor crying._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Thinking about that day made him sick to his stomach. He got up from bed and place his mask back on his face. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the scotch. After downing the first glass, he poured another. Stopping after three glasses he made his way back to his bedroom.

He laid down and triedto sleep but that wasn't working some much. What Christine had said really upset him and he couldn't figure out why. He didn't like her and sure as hell didn't love her. To him when he first met her she was a conquest. He had went to battle and won. She why was she still in his mind. Deciding not to think about it he rolled over to his night stand and took out a sleeping pill bottle. The doctor had prescribed it when he couldn't stop having nightmares about his childhood and the night Nadir saved him. Taking a pill out of the bottle he swallowed one without water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had woken up an hour late do to taking the sleeping pill so late. After he shower, dressed and got his coffee he left for work.

Everyone would already be there but he really didn't care. In the shower he decided he was going to call Tara later and ask her out to dinner.

Walking in the front doors Simon greeted him with a smile and a nod. Erik Nodded back. Going to his office he heard talking. He walked in to Nadir's office to see Raoul tearing up.

"_What a Barbie!" _Erik thought to him self. The though made him smile and Nadir raised an eye brow at him. He shook his head and mouthed nothing.

Raoul still hadn't notice Erik standing behind him. "Isn't there work you should be doing?"

Raoul jerked his head back to see Erik standing there looking pissed. "Um...uh... Yes sir. I'm going...I was just... uh... talking to Nadir here." Raoul quickly got up and out of the office.

Erik turned and shut Nadir's office door before heading into his office. "So what was that about?" Erik called though the doorway.

"Nothing Raoul was upset. But thank god you got here when you do, I thought he was going to go into water works soon." Nadir chuckled.

"Wow. Why was he going to cry?"

Nadir debated weather telling Erik what happen with Raoul and Christine. Erik seemed to be doing so well. "Uh...His girlfriend put there wedding on hold till February."

"Oh..." Erik got silent, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"That was the same thing I was thinking. At least she didn't call it off."

Erik wanting to change the subject bought up Tara, "So that girl last night that gave me her number, she was cute?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about calling her and asking her to dinner."

"That sounds nice. She seems nice. You should do it."

"You think."

"Yeah Erik go for it."

"Ok."

Nadir sat his computer running through work time cards and things. Erik sat in his office thinking about Christine.

"Do you think it's to early to call?"

Nadir's eye's got big and chocked out, "I guess not."

"Really you think 9:30 is to early to call Tara?"

"Tara!?"

"Yeah. Who did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh no one, I got confused. My fault. No it's not to early." Nadir had thought he was talking about Christine but was happy he wasn't.

"Oh ok. Cool I'm going to call her."

Nadir thought it was weird to hear Erik say cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, is Tara there?"

"_Yes this is she."_

"Tara this is Erik. The guy from la..."

"_Of course I remember you. I was hoping you were going to call." _

"Yeah well I was wondering?" Erik looked at Nadir through the doorway, he could take Nadir had stop what he was doing to listen to him. "If you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"_I would love to!"_

"Oh good." Erik wasn't expecting that response. "Well I could um, pick you up if you want at say 6:30?"

" _That sounds great."_

Erik talked for a few more minutes, getting her address and stuff. After he ended the call, he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Nadir got back to work smiling at the computer. Tara seemed nice to him and he was happy that Erik seemed happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had called Christine at his lunch time but she didn't answer. Through the day he kept telling him self that everything was going to be ok but he had this feeling that it might not.

By the end of the work day, he had decided to go over and see Christine.

He got to her and Meg's apartment and knocked and no one answered. He tried her cell but she didn't answer that. Sitting down against the door he decided to wait till she came home. As yesterday and today's events passed over him, he fell asleep against the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik knocked on Tara's apartment door. He was nervous to say the least. Tara was pretty and she liked him or at least gave him her number.

Tara opened the door. "Hey Erik, Come in, I have to get my jacket."

Erik walked into her living room. It was small and cold. His apartment wasn't even cold. He figured he would be living in his apartment for long time so figured he would make it his and some what homey. Maybe that's it he thought, she wasn't planing on staying long.

Erik figured he should say something, "Nice place you have."

"Thanks." Tara smiled. "You ready?"

When looked up she had her coat on and was ready. Walking out of the apartment first, he waited for her to lock her door. Once it was locked, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

Erik was surprised when she took his arm. He didn't even offer it to her. She just took it. He smiled.

Once they were at his Volvo, he opened her door.

"So were are we going?" Tara asked once Erik was in the car.

"Um I was thinking we could go to Gramercy Tavern?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Yeah so there was Chapter 11.

Reviews are always nice and they make me happy.


	12. Dinner With Tara

**I love my Reviews! You people are so great. **

I was worried for a while,.back at the end of summer I stopped writing this, but now I am ready to finish it to the end. Of course this is not the end chapter I still have like between 10 and 20 to go. And it's all to thanks to my friend Candace who said you have to finish it and well she was the one who got me to start writing this too.

Candace you rock!

* * *

Tara and Erik had arrived at the restaurant, they were seated and now Erik was trying to figure out what to eat. 

"Can I take your order?" The waiter in black pants and a white shirt asked.

"Yes! Um I'll have the steak with shrimp and french fries. And to drink I'll have a beer...how about a Sam Adams." Tara closed her menu and handed it to the waiter smiling.

"And for you sir?" The Waiter asked Erik.

"Um... how about just a chicken salad and some water." Erik closed his menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I'll be back with your drinks." With that the waiter walked away.

There was an awkward silence and Erik wasn't sure what to say. So he just looked around the place. It had a homey feeling. Erik could see Christine liking this place.

"_You idiot! Your on a date with a pretty woman and your thinking about Christine. A child!" Erik beat him self up inside his head. _

Before he could go on with nagging him self even more, Tara talking bought him out of his thoughts.

"Why didn't you order a something more than water to drink?"

Erik looked up and made eye contact with her. She had brown eyes. Just brown eyes. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he answered. "I'm driving so I don't drink."

"Well you still could of got a soda or something."

"I don't really drink soda."

"You don't drink soda!" Tara's eyes bulged out. "I love Mountain Dew!"

"_Maybe that's why she so hyper like, all the caffeine." Erik thought to him self._

"Yeah I mainly drink coffee or water." He didn't tell her that he also likes to drink lots of scotch when he's up set and wine when he's in a good mood.

"I couldn't imagine life with out soda. It's what keeps me going all day or else I would be asleep on the job." She laughed.

Erik just gave a small smile, "So speaking of jobs what is it that you do?"

"Oh I work at De Ce's Art." She smiled.

The waiter chose then to come back with there drinks. Setting them down, he then turned walked away as fast as he had come.

Erik took a sip of water to clear his throat. While Tara happily took a long drink of her beer.

"You work for Tom De Chaney?" Erik said in a horse voice.

"Yes."

He new he had seen her from some where. And now it all made sense. At the party where he met Christine, there had been a woman watching him. It was Tara.

Tara could tell he had recognized her from the party. "Yes before you ask I saw you at the party for the gallery 2 weeks ago."

"Oh." Was all Erik could chock out.

"Last night seeing you at that restaurant, I knew it was fate and had to give you my number." She smiled at him.

He took another sip of his water. "Oh."

"Yeah so here we are. I think this is grand! You and me! Here! Together!" She took a sip of her beer and smiled when she saw there food being bought to the table.

Erik just nodded his head. The waiter placed the food on the table. He wasn't really hungry anymore. He looked up to see her digging right in. Erik then looked to the waiter, who then gave Erik a I feel bad for you look. The Waiter walked away shaking his head.

Erik slowly began to eat his salad. "So you like working for Tom?" He wasn't sure what to really ask or talk about.

"Oh yeah it's ok. It doesn't pay much..." There was a pause. "But I really like the Art business." She said a little to fast but Erik didn't notice. He was to busy trying to figure out how he got to where he was right now.

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah I guess. Living in New York City is hard when you don't get payed a lot."

Erik new that Tom liked to keep his money but he also new that Tom's employees got nice check each month. But Erik figured he would let that comment slide. "Yeah New York is a hard place to live in."

"Yeah but it can't be for you. I mean you have to make a lot owning your own Gallery."

"Yes but ..." He was cut off.

"I'm you get to give your self a raise when ever you feel like it." She rambled on.

"_No." Erik thought. "I have to give Nadir raise and Simon. And Nadir deserves one more then anyone." _

When Erik came out of his thoughts, Tara was now going on about how people don't know how to drive in New York.

"So I mean you think people could use blinkers or stick there freakin' hand out the window to signal there turning but NO! they cut you off. There dumb! Dumb people, New York is filled with them!" She took a long sip of beer and signaled for the waiter to bring her another.

"Yeah I guess, I figure it's New York and I thought it was the law that to live in New York City you can't know how to drive." Erik said taking a small sip of water.

Changing the subject, Tara asked. "Are you sure you don't want something else to drink?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for asking."

Tara smiled and reached across the table and grabbed the hand that Erik had set on the table a few moments before.

He smiled and she smiled back, giving a toothy grin. Erik pulled his hand away and took a bite of salad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the evening had gone much the same as the beginning. Tara had talked about New York and how the people didn't know anything.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take and when they were done with dinner, he thought they could leave. But the waiter had asked if they wanted anything for dessert and Tara had ordered a Chocolate mountain lava cake.

Erik had said he was full. Had not really eaten any of his salad but he figured when he got home he could fine something.

When the waiter bought the cake out it was as wide as Erik's wrist to his elbow. Just by looking at it, he thought he was going to go into diabetic shock. For a woman who eat a lot, Erik wanted to know where she put it.

Tara dug in, eating large bits. She asked Erik if he wanted some but just looking at all that chocolate made him wanna be sick.

When she had finished what she could eat she asked for a go bag. The waiter bought back the check and box so she could put her cake in it.

Erik payed the two hundred and forty- seven dollar bill. Leaving 50 dollar tip for the waiter, Erik and Tara made there way out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were back in Erik's car. Tara started in on the waiter. "So don't you think that guy was rude. He kept giving me dirty looks." She pouted.

Erik was happy it was dark, so she couldn't see the frown that was no his face.

"I hope you didn't leave him a big tip. I don't think he deserved it." Tara crossed her arms over he chest.

"_Christine would never acted like this." He thought, "Erik stop thinking about her. She means nothing! She's a child. A child you had sex with... really good sex with." Erik grinned, but then frowned. "Stop! Stop! Stop Erik! You can't think about her. She's nothing." _

"Anyway other than that waiter I had a great time with you." Tara said as Erik pulled the car to a stop in front of her apartment building.

He got out and opened her door. He walked her to the front door of the building. Erik turned towards her, "I'm going to leave you here." He could see the disappointment in her face, "I have a busy day tomorrow and need to get to work early." He paused. "I'm sorry, I had a good time tonight."

"Oh ok." She sounded sad. "Well I'll see you later then." She closed her eyes and leaned in. Erik leaned in and kissed her on her right cheek to make sure his mask didn't touch her face at all.

"Good night." He said turning and walking back to his car.

She got in the door and turned around to wave to Erik in his car, he waved back and then drove off.

She floated the whole way up the two flights of stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik pulled out his cell phone putting it on speaker and called Nadir. He throw the phone on the dash why it rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was surprised to see Erik calling to early.

"It's only 9:30?"

"_Yeah I know." Erik answered back._

"What happen?"

"_She eat a lot of food and went on about New Yorkers being stupid. I'm come it's New York everyone drives bad. And if your going to call a certain type of people stupid then why do you live in a city filled with them?"_

"Well I don't know." Nadir pause he was hoping the date had gone good, not bad like Erik was describing it. "Well how did she look?"

"_She was pretty."_

"Well that's always a plus."

Nadir head Erik take in a big breath.

"_Nadir?" Erik got serious, "I kept thinking about Christine." He emitted in a small voice. _

"I'll meet you in your apartment so we can talk about it?"

"_Yeah that sounds good."_

They said there goodbyes and Erik closed his phone. Running a hand over the left side of his face why he was stopped at a stop light, he sighed.

* * *

So that was chapter 12. 

Chapter 13 will be the same night just but it will be what Christine's night was like and we will find out about Raoul sleeping against her door.

And what about Tara? Who all likes her?

Review?!

They make me happy.


	13. Christine's Night Out

**A big thanks to all my Reviewers. I love you guys!**

A/N: Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I was really exected about getting it up. So I may have missed some of those things.

Disclaimer: Still don't own The Phantom of The Opera.

* * *

Meg had talked Christine into going out. Donald was going to football night with some of his guy friends who also had full time girlfriends.

Christine had avoided Raoul's call earlier that day and was not ready to call him back. So she decided that she would go out with Meg. Leaving right from the bank she met Meg first to get some dinner.

Mag took her to nice jazz bar. It was dark and it had a live jazz band playing. When they first entered Christine pictured Erik in a place like this. Then looking around to make sure he wasn't there.

"What are you looking for?" Meg asked when she saw Christine look nervous and look around like she was searching for something or someone.

"Oh nothing." She paused, "Just taking in my surroundings."

Meg seemed happy with that answer and played Christine towards the bar. "What can I get you two beautiful lady's?" The bartender asked winking at them. Meg laughed and Christine blushed.

"How about a Long Island Ice Tea." She turned to Christine.

"Um water will be fine."

"Christine! We came out to have fun." Meg turned towards the bartender, "She'll have the same as me."

The bartender nodded and set out to get them there drinks. Meg leaned back against the bar.

"You need to loosen up a bit Christine."

Christine just shrugged. "I'm going to get us a table alright?"

Meg nodded and Christine walked away. She sat down with her back to the bar.

"Here's your drinks."

Meg turned around, "Listen," She pointed to Christine, "I don't want to see that girl without at drink. Just keep bringing them as she finish's them."

The bartender nodded and Meg grabbed the drinks and walked to were Christine has chosen to sit.

"This is a nice place. A little quiet for our taste but I like it."

"Yeah well more like to quiet for my taste but I knew if I want to get you out and stay out I would have to pick somewhere quiet for you."

"Thanks...I guess."

Meg just smiled and clanked her glass with Christine's and took a sip. Christine followed and took a smaller sip then Meg. Deciding right there that Long Island Ice Tea wasn't the drink for her.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence while Meg sipped her drink.

"So..." Meg asked breaking the silence. "How do you feel?"

Christine got that Meg was asking about how does it feel to be engaged for a few more months than planed. But Christine chose to play stupid, "I feel fine, thanks for asking. How about you?"

Meg rolled her eyes at Christine, "I mean how do you feel now that your wedding has been pushed back?"

"Oh..." Christine nodded her head. "Ok still the same as yesterday and the day before that."

"Why do you feel so guilty about sleeping with Erik?"

"I don't know maybe because I lied to Raoul, um I'm engaged to Raoul!" Christine Shouted. She got up knocking her drink over and walked towards the door.

Meg left 20 dollars on the table to cover then drinks. She caught up with Christine out side. Christine was slumped against the building on the ground crying.

Meg slide down next to her, "Christine..."

Christine cut her off, "I'm a lying cheating slut."

"No Christine, hot guy with a lot of money came up to you and made your head spin and before you could figure out what was going on, you wake up and he was in your bed." Meg Patted Christine's back.

Christine sat with her head in her lap. She shook her head no, and said something but because her head was down Meg couldn't hear her.

"What Christine? Everything you say is muffled."

Christine picked up her head, "Your wrong."

"What?"

"About Erik you were wrong."

"How was I wrong?"

"He's not just some rich guy. He's a really nice rich guy from France." Christine paused wiping her tears away. "Erik. That night he listened and we had a real conversation and when he took me home I felt I knew him better than Raoul. Then he gave me this kiss. Wow! His kiss was something great and I got lost in it. Then we got to my bedroom I don't even remember how we got there or when we took our clothes off. But what he was doing was wow and he was treating me like a woman not a thing. It's hard to explain but when you said it was his fault it wasn't. We did that together."

Meg sat there quiet for a few minutes unsure of what to say. This was nothing like Christine. "Um wow Christine, I had no idea."

"Yeah well I didn't want anyone to know."

"Oh ok. Well how about we go home?"

"That sounds good." Christine wiped the rest of her tears away.

Meg got up and reached out a hand to help Christine get up. They walked home and when they got off the elevator they saw Raoul sleeping against there door. Christine looked to Meg. Meg could tell she didn't want to talk to him.

They walked up to him, "Raoul." Meg pushed Raoul.

"Hmm..." Raoul said not opening his eyes.

"Raoul wake up, it's Meg."

Raoul slowly opened his eyes. He saw Meg standing over him and Christine had her back to him looking down the hall. He got off the floor and straitened his jacket.

"Christine are you ok?"

She turned towards him as Meg went to up lock the door. Raoul could see she been crying and went to hug her. Christine pulled away and head after Meg into the Apartment.

"Christine what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Raoul please don't."

He touched her shoulder and she pulled away like she had been burned.

"Raoul not to night."

"Christine tell me what's wrong!" He demanded raising his voice.

"Raoul just leave!" She said bursting out into tears and running to her room.

Meg looked at him, "I'm sorry Raoul, she's just upset." She paused trying to think of something. "That time of the month you know."

Raoul got what she was saying, "Oh yeah, will you have her call me tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight Raoul."

"Goodnight Meg." with that he turned with his head down and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg shut the door. She told Christine what Raoul said and Christine said she was going to take a bath.

Meg went to her room to call Donald because now she had a really big headache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donald had come over later the night before to talk with Meg. So when Christine emerged from her room the next morning both Donald and Meg were sitting at the table eating.

They looked up at her, but she kept walking to the front door. She was dressed in her work clothes.

"Are you ok?" Meg called after her.

Christine passed at the door. "I'm fine, at lunch I'm going to go to Raoul's work to apologize to him about last night."

"Christine I told him it was because of that time of the month."

"Thanks." and with that she walked out and shut the door.

* * *

So Christine wanted to be with Erik. Next chapter will be good because Christine goes to see Raoul at work. And for all you guys who wanted some Erik/Christine, they talk next chapter.


	14. Seeing Erik Again

**Thanks to the Reviews who keep reviewing. You guys are so great. Much love.**

Erik and Christine talk in this chapter.

* * *

Christine was dreading going to Raoul. One Erik would probably be there. Two that guy that yelled at her might be there. And Three she wasn't sure what she was going to say to Raoul yet.

The morning at the bank passed fast, to fast for her. Christine head down the street till she came to the front doors of Phantom Art Gallery. She stared up at the beautiful building. Walking through the fronts doors Simon greeted her.

"Christine lovely to see you again."

"Like wise Simon."

"Here let me get Mr. Destler for you."

Before she could reply and say she was here to see Raoul he had turned and was already calling up to Erik's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik hung up the phone with Simon he came out and just looked at Nadir.

"What's wrong?" Nadir asked stopping what he was doing and looking up at Erik.

"Christine." He paused. "Christine is in the lobby." With that he turned and walked out of the office. Nadir got up and followed him out.

When Erik got to the top of the steps and looked down, Christine was looking up at him. She then looked past him. And Erik saw a look of pure horror cross her face. He turned around and saw Nadir right behind him shooting Christine the death glare.

Erik shrugged it off and continued door the stairs keeping eye contact with Christine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine!" Raoul was on his way back from lunch, when he saw Christine standing in the lobby.

He ran up and pulled her into a hug. Christine hugged him back but kept eye contact with Erik.

Erik stopped in the middle of the steps and Simon looked up at him, like what's going on.

"I am so glad you came to see me." Raoul said pulling away from the hug.

Christine just kept staring into Erik's pretty green goldish eyes.

"Christine how are you feeling today," He paused then whispering, "With your monthly problem and all."

He waited for her response and when she didn't he looked into her eyes to fine she was staring off behind her.

Raoul slowly turned around afraid to see what he might fine. He looked to see Erik standing on the steps looking pissed as hell and Nadir looking equally as pissed.

"Christine," Raoul Whispered, "Don't stare at Mr. Destler's mask.."

Her eyes shot to Raoul, how could he think that she would even, Christine was at a lost for words.

"Raoul!" She whispered back harshly.

He looked at her and smiled.

Her eyes shot back to see Erik retreating back up the stairs.

She looked at his butt. His butt looked really good in his back suit pants.

She looked back at Raoul to see him smiling at her. She couldn't look at him. So Christine looked back to see Erik whispering something to Nadir.

Erik turned around one more time and looked into Christine's eyes. Turning back around he nodded to Nadir and walked back to his office.

Nadir got a mean smile on his face and spoke, "Raoul!" He bellowed. Raoul spun around fast looking at one of his bosses.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell me something. What do we pay you to do?"

"My job?"

"Your job, yes! And tell me what is your job?"

"To.. To." Raoul stuttered.

"We pay you to work here not flirt with little girls."

"Yes sir!"

"Tell me one more thing Raoul. What time does your lunch end?"

"Uh 12:30 sir."

"And what time is it now?"

Raoul looked down at his watch to find he wasn't wearing one. He looked to Simon for help.

"It's 12:40." Simon Whispered to Raoul. And smiled up at Nadir. It was actually 12:27.

But Simon didn't like Raoul to much. He was always off task.

"Uh...12:40 sir. It's 12:40 and I'm late."

"Yes! Very good. So Raoul if it's 12:40." He looked at his watch to see it was only 12:28 and Smiled back down at Simon. "Why are you not working?"

"Sir I'm going to right now." Raoul turned to Christine, "I'm sorry Christine but I have to go."

Before he could finish Nadir cut him off. "Now Raoul! Not later! Now!"

Raoul kissed Christine cheek and ran into another room.

Nadir smirked and gave Simon a nod. He turned and started to walk back to his office.

Nadir's voice had echoed and Erik could here what was going on from his office and had to seen it was only 12:28. When he told Nadir to take care something he did it and he did it good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine looked at her cell phone to find it was only 12:29. She looked over at Simon to find he had gone back to work.

She took off after the way Nadir went. Hoping to find Erik's office. She came to a shut door that said Managers office's. She knocked, She heard movement and then the door swung out. And she came face to chest with the guy who yelled at her in the coffee shop.

Nadir smirked down at her, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a loud voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik perked up, he thought that Raoul had come to the office to say he was sorry about being late but Nadir wouldn't talk to Raoul like that. That was too mean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you tell me to find Eri... Mr. Destler?" Her voice trembled.

Erik smirked from behind his computer desk.

"Yes I do."

"Well um can you tell me where he is?" She was looking at her feet.

"I don't know."

"Nadir don't be mean." Erik called from his office.

"Yeah I can tell you where he is." Nadir stepped back and gestured for her to come in.

Christine stepped into what she guessed was the man's standing in front of her office. There was a desk and a fake plant to one corner. There was also a door leading to what she guessed was Erik's office. She couldn't see him. The door was almost all the way shut.

Nadir point to the door, "He's in there...Erik someone wants to see you."

Christine knock on the door.

"Come in." His voice sent chills down her spine.

She walked into a huge office. She looked at Erik. He was sitting behind is huge desk, leaning back in his chair typing away on his laptop. He glanced up at her and look back to the computer.

"Yes? How can I help you?" His voice was rough and cold.

She knew he had reasons to be mad. Like she didn't answer her calls after what happen and she was sure the guy in the other office told Erik what she said in the coffee shop.

Christine shut the door all the way and walked up to his to his desk and stood there waiting for him to say something. She didn't want be the first to say something.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?"

She answered his question by siting in a chair in front of his desk.

A awkward silence filled the room.

"What is it that you want Christine?"

"Um."

Erik Smirked as she stuttered.

"Yes Christine?"

That did it she snapped. "You know what Erik you could say something instead of just sitting there!" She had gotten up in the middle of her out burst and was now leaning forward on his desk.

Erik was taken back. How dare she come into his building, to his office and yell at him for nat saying anything when he had called her for 3 days after they had that night together. "I say something!" He yelled back getting out of his chair and bracing his hand on his desk and leaning forward like her. "I called you for 3 days! For 3 days! You never once returned my calls!" taking a deep breath he continued, "I was worried! Me worried! Then I hear your taking about me in a coffee shop!" Erik stopped, breathing heavy staring at her. "You got something to say, say to my face!" He demanded.

Christine fought back tears. She chocked out, "Ass...You're a ass."

Erik smirked sitting back down in his chair. He clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back.

He wasn't sure what to say. "Okay."

Erik nodded and went back to typing.

"Okay!?"

"Okay." Erik repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stomped her feet and turned around walked out of both offices slamming both doors.

Erik wasn't sure what to do. He got up and went in to Nadir's office sitting in a chair in front of his desk. Nadir stared at him and Erik stared at Nadir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stamped all the way down the stairs and open the front doors. Simon said bye but Christine was so mad that she didn't return the good bye.

* * *

Ok so they really didn't talk, they yelled.

Reviews. Please. Thanks.


	15. The Art of Looking and Dating

**Reviewers Rock! Thanks so much for the support.**

I'm updating now like twice a day.

A/N: I'm still sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes.

* * *

Erik was so mad at Christine. After he left Nadir's office, he walked back to his office and put his head down on his desk.

His phone rang a few minutes later. Without looking he picked it up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well that's not very professional!" A perky voice came through the phone.

Erik freaked, "Tara."

"Of course! So I was thinking tomorrow night we could go out to dinner?"

There was a pause on Erik side of the phone.

"Uh sure Tara, I would love to."

"Yay! I'll meet you at your gallery tomorrow night at 6:30?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Yay! I can't wait till tomorrow."

Erik could hear her clapping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They said there goodbyes and hung up.

"Who was that?" Nadir called from his office.

"Tara. Were having dinner tomorrow."

Nadir smiled, "Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day past ok. Nadir and Erik were going home to watch the Redskins V.S. Dolphins game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had to go back to work but when she got home from work she busted though the door and scared the crap out of Donald and Meg who were sitting on the couch.

"Jeeze Christine where's the fire?" Donald asked.

Christine just slammed the door and started to ramble, "I can't believe him! He's Such a ass!"

"Who Raoul?" Meg asked as both her and Donald turned on the couch to face Christine as she paced the floor.

"No that ass of a man!"

Meg and Donald's eyes got big, "Who?!" They both said at the same time.

"Erik! Erik Freakin Destler!" Christine kicked off her shoes and the phone rang. "Hello!"

"Christine?"

"Raoul?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Hey sorry about this afternoon with work and stuff."

"It's ok Raoul. Your boss is a ass."

"Yeah well, I'm starting to agree."

"Oh."

"Yeah both Mr. Destler and Mr. Kahn have it out for me."

"Mr. Kahn the guy that yelled at you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, Nadir Kahn a.k.a Mr. Destler's best friend."

Well it made sense now why that guy had gone off at her. It did even concur to her that, that was Erik's friend he had talked about at dinner.

"Oh."

"Yeah so tomorrow I was thinking we could go to dinner?"

"Yeah, ok that sounds great."

"I get off at 6:30, so I was thinking that you could come by and meet me at the gallery and we can leave from there?"

"Sure that's fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had said there good byes and hung up.

Christine then relayed what happen earlier that day and what's going to happen tomorrow. Meg and Donald just sat there staring at her.

Meg thought Christine was digging her self into a hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir was happy that the next day had past quietly and there was no yelling done. He was also happy Erik was going on another date with Tara.

He didn't need a woman like Christine around. Yes she was pretty but she was not available. And Erik didn't need that and she had made fun of him Nadir thought of him self like Erik's big brother.

Erik came out of his office dressed up for his date. Nadir smiled at him.

"You nice Erik."

"Thanks Nadir." Erik said walking out of the office to meet Tara in the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine came into the lobby to see a pretty woman in a blue short dress waiting there. Christine came to stand by her.

"Hi!" Said Tara.

"Hi."

Raoul came out putting on his jacket. "Give me one minute and we can go." He said bending down to tie his shoe.

"Erik you look great!" Tara yelled as he came down the stairs.

He smiled at her and briefly made eye contact with Christine. But looking away quickly he looked at Tara.

"You look great." He smiled at Tara.

"Thanks." She answered walking to the bottom of the steps to meet him.

Christine almost answered Erik. She watched as Erik kissed the woman on the cheek. When he did that he made eye contact with Christine.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

Tara leaned up and kissed his left cheek.

"You ready?" Raoul asked, bringing Christine way from looking at Erik.

"Yeah." She crocked out.

They turned for the door. Erik, Tara, Raoul and Christine walked out at the same time.

"Bye boss." Raoul said.

Christine watched that as Erik opened the car door for Tara. He smirked at Christine then turned to get in his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul lead Christine down the street, as Erik drove off.

"Wow I thought for a while that Mr. Destler was gay." Raoul said.

"Oh no he's not!"

Raoul looked at her funny.

She continued on, "I mean I'm sure a rich guy like that has all kinds of girls." Christine wasn't sure of what she should say but Raoul seemed happy with answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had taken her to Apple Bees and at the end of the night he tried to get Christine to let him, but told him she still wasn't ready for sex and that she wanted to wait till marriage. He let it go and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik's night had gone good. Tara tried to get Erik to come in but he wasn't ready for that. Of course had sex before Christine but mainly they were one nighters. Sleep with them and there gone the next day.

Tara talked most of the night again but this time about her favorite pass time. Which was shopping.

But other than that he had a good time.

* * *

Ok so this wasn't so interesting. But Erik was trying to make Christine Jealous.

So the next chapter will probably be really short and kinda boring but in chapter 17 there is alot of Erik/Christine.

Review.


	16. We Will Call This Chapter 16

**I love my faithful Reviewers! You guys make me smile. **

This is a short chapter, kinda boring but it has to be here.

Thanks to all the people who put up with my bad grammer and spelling.

* * *

Erik walked into the office the next morning and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of Nadir's desk. Erik reached forward and took a sip of Nadir's coffee.

"So how was the date?" Nadir smiled at him.

"Do you like shopping? I like shopping! My favorite color is Orange! I love shoes! Orange Shoes!"

"I thought your favorite color was black?"

Erik gave Nadir a pointed look.

"So she likes bright colors and she a little preppie."

"A little? A lot! I got like two words in the whole night and she eat's alot!..."He faded off.

"But she's not Christine." Nadir finished.

Erik was looking down at his hands when Nadir said that. His head popped up. "No! Of course not!" Erik couldn't make eye contact with Nadir.

"You really like her don't you?"

"No! No..." Erik faded out. "No, I only think about her because she's with Barbie and he's fop."

"Erik.."

"No!" Erik said firmly. "I'll prove it to you."

Nadir watched as Erik got and went into his office. Even though he didn't like Christine, he knew Erik like a book he has read a thousand and he knew Erik liked Christine a lot.

Nadir called into Erik's office "Hey Erik don't forget Tom's party at this house is coming up soon."

"Yeah I don't want..." he stopped in mid sentence.

Picking up the phone he called Tara. He was going to prove to Nadir and everyone else he didn't like Christine.

He had asked Tara to be his date to Tom's party.

Nadir shook his head, thinking Erik's going to get into something he can't get him self out of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her lunch break Raoul called Christine's phone.

"Hey Raoul."

"Hey sweets."

Christine made a face at the nickname Raoul called her.

"So?" She asked.

"Oh right, well you know my dad is having that party coming up next week and I have to verify that your going to be there."

"Oh yeah I'm coming... Did you tell your parents about the wedding?"

"Yeah there cool with it. They understand."

"Ok good. So yeah I'm be there."

"Great! Love you sweets."

"Right back at you. Bye Raoul." She us to be able to tell Raoul she loved him but now she felt weird about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine had gotten home she told Meg about the party and not being able to tell Raoul she loved him.

Meg just shook her head. Personally she was tired of the whole thing. She was now wishing she not pushed Christine to go out with Erik. Because if she hadn't then Christine would be happy with Raoul and there would be none of this stupid drama.

To Meg, Christine was like a high school kid who couldn't make up her mind about who to take to homecoming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been four weeks from Christine meeting Erik that night at the gallery party. And Raoul's Dad's party was next week the 23 the day after Thanksgiving.

* * *

Ok so that was boring but next chapter is going to be long and it starts out alittle boring but at the end there is so much Erik/Christine.

Review.


	17. Tom's Party

**You guys who review and keep reviewing rock. **

**So here's chapter 17. I'm happy with this chapter. I think everyone will be to. **

Disclaimer:Still don't own The Phantom of The Opera.

**A/N**: kinda strong sexual content

* * *

It was now the day of Tom De Chaney's party and the past week had been a total nightmare for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had taken Tara out Monday night and it had gone the same as the other two dates. She talked about her self and then about Tom's party during dinner. During dessert she had talked about her new orange dress she had got and how she looked so good in it. Winking at Erik every now and then. He got she was trying to say Friday he should stay at her place. But Erik wasn't sure if could spend more then 10 minutes in her place, it was so not homey. Erik wasn't a homey person but her apartment was cold feeling.

Then on the way home Tara commented on Tom's son Raoul and how he was such a cute young man. And that his girlfriend him made the perfect couple. Erik had gripped the steering wheel when she said that.

Why dropping her off, she tried hard to get Erik to come in. Then when he was leaving she tried to kiss him full on the lips but he didn't let that happen.

Then the rest of the week she had been calling about what he was doing for Thanksgiving. He thank god had to have dinner with Nadir.

And if she wasn't calling about dinner, she was calling about her dress and if thought it would be ok to wear. He kept telling yes every time she called.

Thanksgiving dinner went fine with Nadir. Nadir cooked a big meal like he did every year for the two them. They watch whatever football game was on and usually got a little drunk.

And now he was trying to figure out what to wear. He new Christine would be there and they hadn't talked since that blow up in his office. But had seen that one day when he kissed Tara's cheek why looking at her. He could she, he had upset Christine with that. And he was proud.

Erik wasn't looking forward to spending an evening at some guys house with a lot of people, with Tara, and with Christine and Raoul there together.

After his shower he settled on a Red button up shirt with off white pin stripes, a black silk tie, and black dress pants that fit his butt nice. Toping all of it off with his black boats and the matching black suit jacket that went with his pants. He went down a floor to Nadir's apartment to get him, so they could leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir's week probably been the best out of everybody's. Well probably Tara had the best week. Nadir swore that nothing could bring her down.

Nadir like Erik was not looking forward to this party. Usually him and Erik would hang out in some corner but this time Erik had Tara.

Nadir felt he was being replaced. Tara had called Erik every 10 minutes this past week. Nadir felt he was losing his long time best friend and business partner to a prep.

Not that there was anything wrong with preps but they weren't Erik and his type of woman. Of course Christine wasn't his type of woman ether but at least she was better than Tara.

After getting to know Tara, Nadir wondered how could anyone go out with her.

Monday Erik and him were going to hang out but Tara begged Erik to go to dinner and he gave saying he would. Erik said ran check, but then the rest of the week up in till Thursday they had been working late on contracts.

Nadir spent most of the day cooking. He always liked to go all out on Thanksgiving and Christmas and Easter even if it was just him and Erik.

He had never really celebrated holidays as a kid so he figured he would do it now. Nadir had almost thrown a party when he asked Erik if Tara would be coming to dinner and he said no.

Erik and him had enjoyed dinner and drinking after wards and talking. They watched some football game. None of there teams were playing.

Nadir and Erik were both New York Jets fans. They had other teams to but they were all New York. They rooted for The Yankees for baseball.

They had passed out in Nadir's living room from drinking quit a bit.

Nadir had just finished getting his shoes on when Erik knock at the door. He was going with Erik and on the way they were going to pick up Tara.

Erik had said Tara was ready for the sex stage of the relationship and he wasn't. So Nadir would be there so Erik would have to drive home and there would be no way he could stay with Tara.

Nadir told Erik he thought it was because he still liked Christine but Erik replied that faze was over and he was ready to start a life with Tara maybe. Nadir cringed at the thought.

Getting up from the couch leave he grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Nadir could swear Erik was dressed up for Christine but knew better then to open his mouth. Nadir was wearing a green button up shirt, khaki pants and a his normal brown leather coat.

Once they were in the car, Nadir sitting in the backseat so Erik could sit next to his girlfriend they headed off to get Tara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had a awful week. And to top it off she now had to go to a stupid party and see Raoul's parents.

Monday had started off bad. She had woke up 30 minutes late. And it was raining. Running to work, when she got there she looked like a drowned rat.

One of her coworkers told her the boss wanted to see her. When Christine got to his office he asked her to have a seat.

" _Christine this has been happening a lot lately." _

"_I know sir I'm sorry. Stuff has been coming up."_

"_You have been late from lunch 5 times in the late 2 weeks. Late to work twice now. And I don't want to be mean but you come in here looking a mess. People, customers don't want to go to someone who looks like they just cried not one river but three." _

_Christine had felt she was going to cry at his words. "I'm sorry sir." she chocked out._

"_I didn't mean to upset you, but this is your first and last warning. If you were anyone else I would have fired you by now. One more chance Christine."_

_She nodded and turned to get back to her job._

Tuesday it was still raining. Raoul wanted to have dinner with her and she had to go.

Raoul talked about how when his parents ask her why she had postponed the wedding, she is going to say that she wanted a Valentine wedding.

An of course that was not her reason at all but she couldn't tell him or his parents that.

After dinner was over she gone home to talk to Meg and the whole time she was talking Meg seemed irritated. Then when she asked what do you think I should do Meg yelled tell the truth and then stomped into her room. She could hear Meg talking to Donald but couldn't make out what was being said.

She was happy she had Thanksgiving off and Friday. But on Wednesday night she Meg what they were going to do for dinner the next day. Meg said I'm going to spend it with Donald at his parents.

Christine and Meg had never spent Thanksgiving apart since the time they were 9. Of course she told Raoul that she was eating with Meg and so he said ok I'm going to spend it with my parents. So now she had no one. She couldn't believe it. Thursday Christine spent eating cold pizza and crying she wish had her mommy.

Now Meg was home watching T.V. with Donald and now Christine had to go to that party.

She heard Meg yelled Raoul's at the door.

Christine was wearing a red halter dress and black high heal sandals.

Answering the door she smiled at Raoul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had one hell of a week. Really is week was like hell.

His parents had kept bugging him about Christine and why she postponed the wedding. He finally said it was because she didn't want a Christmas wedding, she wanted a Valentine wedding. His parents seemed satisfied with that answer and his mom went on to say now they had to change the colors of the wedding and the wedding dress. She told Raoul she would talk to Christine at the party about it.

When he asked Christine to dinner she didn't seem happy about it and was kinda rude to him. Then when he said that if his parents ask her about the wedding be postponed, to say because she wanted it on Valentine. She made face at that but she ok.

Tuesday and Wednesday Mr. Destler had everyone working hard and he had been in a bad mood.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Mr. Destler at his father's party. And he was worried Christine always acted weird around Erik. And Raoul didn't like that.

He asked Christine to Thanksgiving dinner but she said she was eating with Meg. Then when he called on Thursday to wish her a happy one, she didn't answer.

He was really worried about tonight. He had a bad feeling something horrible was going to happen.

He was now staring at Beautiful looking Christine in red dress. He had never seen that dress before. Figuring she must have got it from Meg he let to go.

He was dressed in a plain white button up shirt with grey pants and tie and a matching suit coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg was happy when Christine left for the party. She was getting tired of all Christine's shit. Christine was now crying ever night before going to sleep and that bugged Meg a lot.

She was now regretting making Christine go out with Erik.

Christine had come home one night this week and rambled on about Raoul and him not being the perfect guy. Meg could tell Christine could possibly be in love with Erik. But she was not going to voice that.

When Christine asked about Thanksgiving she told her she was going to Donald's parents. She could see the hurt in Christine's eyes but she couldn't deal with Christine's love life for another day.

Meg figured Christine would go with Raoul to his parents for dinner.

When Donald and her got home Friday morning. Christine was a mess. She told Christine to go buy a new dress and thankfully she did. When she got back she rambled on about maybe seeing Erik and not wanting to talk to Raoul's parents.

So Meg was happy when Raoul finally arrived to take Christine. Meg could finally have a peace full evening with Donald.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul and Christine had arrived early and now Christine was finding from his parents.

More guest had started to arrive so she could duck between them. She saw Raoul and his parents talking and she turned the other way walking in to the hallway and standing close to the front door.

Tom and Kim's house was big. It had room the size of 4 rooms for party's. Their kitchen was huge the size of her and Meg's apartment. She was in the main hallway which a cross from her were four doors and down a little ways were the steps to go up stairs.

Everyone was told not to go in any other part of the house then the room with party and bathroom which was near the kitchen at the end of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Erik and Nadir picked up Tara. She got in car and started talking about the party and how she was so excited. Nadir never said one word and all Erik got out was yeah and fun.

Tara had kept eyeing Erik the whole way there. Nadir could tell from her look that she wanted Erik to come back home with her and Erik knew it to.

Once they got to the party, someone parked Erik's car. He and Tara walked a head of Nadir.

They were let in and Erik looked and saw Christine. Immediately making eye contact. Tara didn't notice and pulled him in to were the party was.

Nadir followed behind making quick eye contact with Christine.

After Tara showed Erik off to all her coworkers. Erik and Nadir made a bee line for the bar.

Once Erik had got his scotch and Nadir got his, they leaned against a wall. Tara waved at them from where she stood talking to a friend.

Erik looked to see Raoul and Christine talking to his parents. Christine looked incredibly uncomfortable. She kept shaking her head yes to whatever Kim, Raoul's mom was saying.

Raoul just smiled down at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When more people had arrived, Raoul looked around for Erik and not finding him. He though felt safe knowing he was not there.

When his parents finished talking to him and Christine, she had said she need to use the bathroom. Raoul nodded his head and followed his parents in the other direction telling Christine to find him when she was done.

She hurried out of the large room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik saw Christine leave, handing his empty glass to Nadir he followed her out.

Tara had been to busy talking to friends she didn't notice.

Nadir watched as Erik went after Christine and he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine once out in the hallway slumped against the wall. The people answering the doors had left she was now alone.

She didn't see or hear Erik enter the hallway.

Christine thought he looked so sexy when he walked in. He was in red and looked very good in red. She was going to say hi but he had bought that woman.

Erik stood there for a minute watching her. He thought she looked beautiful in that red dress. He felt his body start to reacted to her. But he quickly thought about Raoul and that cooled him down.

He smirked at her and walked towards her. "So hiding from the in laws?"

When she heard his voice she jumped, standing up she blushed. He knew her so well. She looked at him as he walked closer. He had his hands in her pockets and looking sexy as ever.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked as she blushed more.

"Not going to talk to me?" He said coming to stand right in front of her. Her back was still to the wall.

That feeling she had the night he kissed her had returned. She knew she needed to get back into the party before they got in a fight or worse.

He chuckled as she looked at her feet. "You look beautiful." He said in a husky voice.

Her eyes shot up to his as he stepped closer. His goldish green eyes were glazed over with passion.

Erik put his hand on ether side of her on the wall. He leaned his head close, like he was about to kiss her but he stopped inches short and stared into her eyes.

When he said she beautiful, she felt beautiful. Raoul never said it like Erik had. Erik's voice with passion and sounded like music. That's it she thought _"His voice it like_ _music. Like he was singing all the time."_

"Erik." She chocked out.

That was all he needed to hear. He bought his lips crashing down on hers. Pushing his body against hers and her into the wall. They kissed frantically. The kiss lasted till they ran out of air. Erik put his forehead again hers. Looking from her eyes to her lips.

"Erik someone could."

He looked around and saw doors behind them. Grabbing her hand opening one he pulled her inside. Once inside he locked the door. He turned around to see her sitting in a chair. They were in what looked to be the game room. There were three chairs and a pool table.

He leaned against the pool table looking at her. They looked each other not saying anything. Christine slowly got up and pulled Erik by his tie to her.

Erik could see the fire burning in her eyes. He smirked and kissed her again. Her hands went to loosen his tie. Throwing it behind Erik on the table. She started on his buttons on his shirt.

Erik switched spots, so she was against the table. His hand roamed up her leg and found her panties. Erik put his hand at her center and she moaned out. Causing Erik to smirk.

Christine pushed his suit jacket off and his red shirt. She found it funny they were both wearing red.

She didn't like that his mask kept getting in the way of there kissing. But she knew from Nadir yelling at her, she better not remove it.

He moved his mouth to her neck.

"Erik..." She breathed out.

He could tell by her breathing she was close to coming. He moved his hand faster, making her moan more.

She moved her hands up and down his back. Christine could feel scars all along him.

She bit down on his shoulder and she came. Erik pulled his two fingers out of her and pulled down her black panties.

He then throw them with his tie. Turning his head to meet her lips again, Erik inched up her dress.

"Raise." He commanded quietly.

Christine raised her arms and he untied the ribbon around her neck and pulled the dress from her. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Erik lowered his head to her chest.

Her hands found the button to his pants. Undoing his pants they fell to the ground. Erik stepped out of his shoe and then his pants.

As he was stepped away from her, she lean down pulling his boxers off. Erik's erection sprang forth. Christine leaned forward kissing the tip. She was going on all in stink now. She looked up at Erik to make sure this was ok. He had his eyes close. Figuring that it was ok she ran her tong along it and Erik moaned. Erik put one hand on the pool table to steady him self and with his other he pulled her hair free and it cascaded down her back. He tangled his hand it.

When she took Erik into her mouth, he thought he was going to lose it then. She moved her head up and down slowly. When she looked up she made eye contact with him. He licked his lips, then through his head back as she deep throated him. He was about to come and didn't want that.

He pulled her back and then back up so she was standing. He looked her up and down. The only thing she was wearing was her heals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nadir?" Tara tapped him of the back.

"Yes?" he said turning around. Erik still hadn't come back and nether did Christine.

"Have you seen Erik?"

Nadir had to come up with a lie. "Yeah he said he was going out side to get some fresh air and then to the bathroom."

"Oh... oh ok. Well when he gets back tell him to find me. Please?" Tara sounded disappointed.

She walked away back to her friends.

Nadir thought it was kinda rude that Erik just went off with Christine. He knew what was probably going on and that's why he hasn't tried to find Erik.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, dad? Have you seen Christine? I haven't seen her since we all were talking about wedding dresses and colors."

"No son we haven't." His dad said.

"Do you want me to help you look for her?" His mom asked.

"No it's ok. She probably just went out side to get some fresh air."

His parents nodded and turned back to there guests.

Raoul went off in search of Christine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik licked his lip and Christine leaned forward capturing them.

"_Got she tastes so good." _Erik thought deepening the kiss.

Her chest was pushed against hers.

"Oh god Christine I need you now!" Erik chocked out as she ran her hand along his length.

Taking her hands from him, Erik placed them on the table behind her. He put a knee between her legs and she opened them. In one swift move he entered her.

Both of them cried out in pleasure. Erik stayed still for a moment, loving the feeling of being in her.

Leaned kissing her roughly. Grasping her ass, he sat her on the table. She wrapped both legs around his waist. Taking Erik deeper.

He put one hand on her back and another on her beast.

She moved her hands from the table and tangled them both in his soft black hair. They kept kissing till Christine broke it throwing her head back.

Erik attacked her neck with kisses and small bites.

"Erik..." Christine moaned. "Faster."

Erik obeyed pushing faster and harder. He felt her coming and he kept going. She was driving him crazy.

"Christine..."

He slowed his pace till her breathing returned to some what normal. Picking up pace again, she moved her hand, grabbing his face and kissing his lips roughly.

Erik moaned into her mouth. She then moved her head so she sucking on his ear. She put her hands back in his hair and he moved his head to kiss her neck.

"My god." Erik chocked out.

He felt her building again and pushed harder, letting him self go as deep as he could.

He knew he must of found her g spot when she made the must sexiest sound ever. She came again but this time bringing him with her. She moaned out his name and he kissed her to keep her quiet.

After it was over he buried his head in her neck and hair.

Christine ran her hands up and down his back again and place light kisses on his right shoulder.

Erik pulled out of her and pushed him self from the table. Christine watched him carefully.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her god that was a mistake.

There she was siting there naked in high heals looking sexy. She saw his eyes glaze over again and his cock harden. She held out a hand to him to come back over to her.

Christine knew he was thinking about what they had just done, but she for once was going to take Meg's advice. And worry about it later and enjoy life now. And Christine had really enjoyed Erik.

Erik looked at her hand and back at her. He took it and walked back over to her kissing her hard.

She wrapped her legs around him.

After they were done Erik tied Christine's dress back around her neck. She was fixing her hair so no one could see the bite marks on her neck.

Erik button back up his shirt. He was going hard from just looking at her. Putting his tied back on he went to fix it, when Christine came up and tied it for him, giving him a kiss on the left cheek.

They hadn't spoken any words at all. Both were dressed and they stood staring at each other. Erik new if they stayed in this room, he would have her clothes off again.

He turned for the door and up locked it. He opened it and looked back at her.

"Good bye Christine." he turned and walked out.

She stood there about to cry. She got that was goodbye, that this was all over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik are you ok?" Nadir asked coming to stand next to Erik at the bar.

Erik faced him, he looked sad. Nadir could see red marks oh his neck. He saw was now facing the door. Nadir turned to see Christine enter and Raoul run up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine!"

Christine looked up to see Raoul coming towards her. He was last person she wanted to see.

"Raoul."

"I've been looking for you for last hour."

"Oh sorry, I needed air. To many people." She could feel Erik watching her and she looked towards the bar.

Erik looked down when he saw Christine looking at him.

"Oh ok. Are you ok now?"

She looked back to Raoul, "I don't know."

Raoul looked at her funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik! There you are!"

He tore his eyes from Christine and looked at Tara. Tara looked so plain to Erik in her orange dress.

"Yea?" He said.

"I've been looking for you."

Before Erik could reply some one on a microphone spoke.

"It's time to dance." The person said. The music started and Tara dragged Erik out away from the bar to dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul's face lit up when the music started. He dragged Christine in to the middle of the crowd of people dancing.

She didn't want to be out there.

As they were dancing Raoul made a comment, "Christine you smell weird. Have you been sweating?" He made a face.

"Raoul!"

"Sorry but you do smell funny."

"Whatever Raoul."

They were quiet through the next two dances.

"Now switch partners." The Person said.

And everyone switched.

When Christine turned, she was in Erik's arms. They just stared at each other till Tara bought them out of there trance.

"Raoul! Tom's son!" Tara clapped happily.

"Hi." He said back.

"Tara." She shook his hand.

Erik and Christine just stared at her.

"Erik." Tara pulled his sleeve, "Its Raoul."

Erik nodded his head.

"Mr. Destler." Raoul said.

"Raoul." Erik nodded back.

"Our you four going to dance. If not get off the floor." Some angry person said as they bumped in to Raoul.

Tara grabbed Raoul's hand and started to dance.

Erik pulled Christine close and looked down at her. She was about lean up and kiss him. But then Erik pulled away and walked off the floor towards Nadir. Tara saw and followed after him.

"What did you say to him Christine?" Raoul asked. He looked pissed.

"I didn't do anything to him."

"He's my boss Christine, you could get me fired." He stomped off.

She turned and saw Erik leaving with Nadir and Tara following him.

Christine felt alone. She went and got her purse and called cab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had dropped Tara off and gave her kiss on the cheek, telling her he had a ruff night and need sleep. She nodded and said she understood.

Erik left Nadir and went straight to his apartment. He wanted to be alone.

Nadir just shook his head. He was sure now that Erik liked Christine and he even started to thing he may love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine got home she walked right pass Meg and Donald on the couch. She went straight to bedroom and shut the door. She slide down it and cried.

In the living room Meg just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik played the piano that was in his apartment and then got drunk and passed out on the couch.

* * *

So what did you think? There was lots of Erik/Christine!

There's a link to see Christine's party's dress on my profile.

Review.


	18. Showers and Baths

Ok so I'm not really happy with this chapter but whatever. Kinda boring. pointless.

**Thanks to all Reviews!!!**

Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

* * *

Erik woke up and looked at the clock. It read 1:20 in the afternoon.

"_Good thing it's Saturday." _Erik thought.

He rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom that was in his bedroom. Stripping off his black silk Pj pants he turned on the shower. He got in and the hot water cascaded over him. The water bought back memories of the night before. He couldn't get Christine deep throating him out of his mind. He looked down and he was hard. He turned the water to cold. He felt like shit.

His head hurt from drinking, a certain part of his body hurt, and for some reason his heart hurt. He walked in to kitchen wearing boxers and t-shirt, sitting at the island and put his head down on the counter.

Nadir looked up from Erik's fridge at he sat down. He felt bad for Erik. He knew Erik was going to drink, so he came over early in the morning to make sure he was ok. Erik liked to drink and then take a sleeping pill, that always worried Nadir.

"You look like shit."

"Yeah well I feel like shit."

"Maybe you should drink so much."

Erik just glared at Nadir. "Have you come here to talk or help me?"

"Both."

"Well I don't want to hear it."

"To bad, as your friend I tell you what I think."

Erik grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir made Erik and him self breakfast.

Erik took a sip of orange juice, "Nadir I have no idea what I would do with out you."

Nadir smiled and patted Erik on the back. "You would be living under a bridge somewhere in Paris."

Erik snorted, "Hell no I would not be!"

Erik and Nadir laughed.

"So?"

"So?" Erik echoed back. "You want to know what happen last night?"

"Well can probably figure out by the little love bites on your neck." Nadir smirked poking Erik's neck.

Erik snorted, "Yeah sure love bites. More like slut bites."

"Erik..."

"No!" Erik cut Nadir off. "Don't defend her." Erik let his head fall and looked down at his feet. "Don't defend me" he paused, "I'm the other man and she's the other woman. Making me and her both whores."

Nadir laughed, "Did you just call you self a man whore?"

"Don't laugh at me and yes."

"Erik your not a whore, you like her."

"No! Your wrong, I screwed her just to prove I could get her... Last night." He stuttered, "Last night was a mistake." Erik got up and paced around the kitchen.

"Erik.."

"No!" Erik yelled cutting him off again, "No." He said sounding deflated.

"Erik!" Nadir said grabbing Erik's shoulders, "No Erik you like her and the way she looks at you proves she likes you."

"But you heard her talking about me!"

"Erik that may have been who she felt in the beginning but I don't think that is how she feels now."

Before Nadir could finish his speech, Erik's phone rang.

They both looked at it. Erik walked over and looked at the caller id. "Hello Tara." He said answering it.

"Yeah I fine."

There was a pause.

"There were just to many people there last night."

Another pause.

"Yeah I'm fine now."

Pause.

"Tomorrow night?"

Pause.

"Ok I'll pick you up."

Pause.

"Alright bye, see you tomorrow night." Erik hung up.

Nadir gave him a look.

"Don't even start Nadir." Erik pointed at him.

"Erik! You had sex behind that girls back with another girl and tomorrow your going to dinner with her?!"

"Go away Nadir." Erik said walking back to his bedroom and shut the door.

"I'll be back later to check on you!" Nadir yelled as walked out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had woken up stiff. She had fell asleep against her door. She felt like crap.

She got up and walked out of her room. Paying no attention to the looks Meg and Donald were giving her. She walked to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, she stripped out of her dress from the night before. Christine smelled her dress, it smelled like Erik. She turned on the bath and let it filled up. Her body hurt. But it was a good hurt. Erik was great. She had never seen a guy naked besides Erik but she was sure Erik was bigger than must guys. As she slipped into the bath, she remembered Erik and his body pressed against her and the wonderful thing his fingers did.

She laid back and wished Erik was in the tub with her. After spending a hour in there, she got out. She wrapped her towel around her small frame and grabbed her dress and made her way back to her room.

Getting dressed in her Pj's she crawled up in her bed with her dress and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Meg had been on talking terms. It had been going on a two weeks since the party and they hadn't talked at all, not even hello. Donald just stayed out of it.

Raoul called and asked her out to dinner but she couldn't go.

Erik hadn't even called her and because had said good bye and walked away she didn't dare call him.

She had yet to wash the dress but it was losing Erik's smell.

Christine went to work and came home and went to sleep everyday. She didn't eat dinner, but she would eat a small lunch.

Everything was getting to hard for her. She thought maybe she could have deep feelings for Erik but wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about how she felt about getting married or even how she felt about Raoul.

She was glad that it was Friday and she had the next day off. Christine didn't like how it kept getting closer to Christmas. It was the 7 and Christmas was 17 days way.

She wasn't sure how she felt about her and Meg not talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had a hard two weeks. Work was picking up since Christmas was getting closer.

Erik never really liked Christmas. Nadir loved and always went all out.

He had been out to dinner 3 times with Tara since that night with Christine. He was determined to put it behind him. He had a girl who really liked him.

Tara had been wanting to the night but Erik kept saying he couldn't. He hated Christine for that. If she had never been there, he would of all ready been with Tara.

He had been yelling at Raoul a lot more. And Nadir thought it was funny.

Erik was happy that it was Friday. He didn't have plans with Tara this weekend and was looking forward to dinner with Nadir at the Firmin's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had hoped Christine would have called but he needed to distant him self from her. He couldn't get her body out of his mind and it was driving him insane.

He could swear when he was at home alone, he always had a hard on.

Nadir tried to talk him in to calling her but Erik wouldn't do it.

* * *

So Erik likes Christine and Christine likes Erik. But Erik is still going out with Tara. Don't you all love Tara? ha. 

So I hope that chapter made sense to you. The point of it was that you got had been two weeks from the party and they hadn't talked at all. Next Chapter will be better trust me. I think you al will love it.

Review.


	19. Sick as a Baby?

Ok so this a kinda big chapter, leading to a huge chapter. 17 and 20 are this biggest one's yet.

**My Reviews are the best. I thank everyone of you guys. You all make me want to just write and keep writing. So thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story. **

I give you Chapter 19 with Christine/Erikness.

* * *

It was Tuesday and Christine didn't feel good. She had thrown up. Calling in sick to work, she

stayed in bed most of the morning. By afternoon she was feeling better. But was really hungry.

It was nice having the apartment to her self. Both Meg and Donald were at work. Christine order

a pizza and Chinese.

Going to her movie rack she picked out Pride and Prejudice. It was her favorite movie of all time.

She had always hoped she would find a guy like Mr. Darcy.

There was a knock at the door. She payed both delivery guys and settled her self on the couch.

She hadn't eaten a lot in days. By the time Meg got home Christine was on her third movie.

Meg just rolled her eyes at Christine, when she saw all the food boxes around her. Meg had still

not spoken to Christine in weeks, at the end of this week it was going to be three weeks.

Meg really didn't care though. Christine had dug her self in to this hole and for once Meg was

not going to dig her out. Donald had said she was being mean but she didn't care.

When Meg had come in Christine stopped the movie and throw her trash away and went into her

room shutting the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next was the same as the last, she got sick and throw up. Her boss said take a few days off so

she wouldn't get other workers sick.

By Thursday morning she was starting to get worried. Later in the afternoon she was laying in

bed and something clicked.

Christine got off the bed and throw on her sneakers and ran out the front door with her purse.

Meg watched as Christine ran out and shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Christine got out on to the street. She didn't know what to do. She head down the street to

CVS.

She scanned the store shelves till she came to what she was looking for. Christine looked around

nervously and picked one up. She went to the check and the older woman smiled at her. Christine

just gave a small one back.

She put her small shopping bag in her purse. Christine wasn't sure to do now, so she just walked.

She had been walking around the city for two hours. She pulled out cell phone and checked the

time it was six and Raoul got off at 6:30. Putting her phone back in her bag it started to drizzle.

"Great!" She thought and the rain picked up. "A perfect way to end a perfect day." She snorted

and some walking past her gave her a weird look.

She kept walking till she came to front of Phantom Art Gallery. Christine was sure if she should

go in. She knew she didn't want to do this alone.

Walking into the lobby, she looked around to make sure she didn't she Raoul. She hid a behind a

fake plant till Simon turned his back to her. Christine ran up the steps and took a left going to

Nadir and Erik's offices.

She stood there for, she wasn't sure how long. Then looking around to make sure no one saw her

she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She heard Erik say. Christine opened the door to Nadir's office and found he wasn't in there. She

had wished he was. Christine didn't want to be with Erik be her self.

"Hello?" Erik said. He had heard the door open and close.

Christine turned and walked in to his office. She watched him as he typed away on his laptop. He

looked good leaning back in his huge black computer chair with his arms stretched out typing.

Erik new with out looking up that it was Christine that had just entered his office. He didn't say

anything as he continued to type up a contract for Nadir to send out.

He stopped stretching his fingers. They were starting to hurt from all the typing.

"Can I help you Ms. Daae?" Erik asked still not looking up.

"Uh... um?" she stuttered.

Erik smirked, " Yes?"

"I... I came to see you." Christine couldn't tell him why she was really here or that she wasn't

sure why she had come.

When she spoke those works, Erik looked up surprised.

"You came to see me?" Erik said with look that said I don't believe you.

He saved the document and closed his computer. Leaning forward in his chair and resting his

head on his hands.

"Yes?" She said it more like a question.

"Yes?" He questioned back smirking.

"Yes." She said more confident.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes." Erik smiled.

He got up from his desk and leaned against the front of it crossing his arms over his chest.

She took a step towards him. Christine shut his office door and Erik smirked.

"Couldn't stay away?" Erik asked chuckling.

She just stood there looking at him.

"Your wet." It was a statement not a question.

Her clothes stuck to her because of the rain.

"You walked here in the rain to see me?" Erik raised a eye brow.

"He looks so sexy when he does that." Christine thought to her self trying to fight off smiling.

"What are you smiling about over there?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." Christine giggled.

That did it for Erik, he reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. He looked down at

her in his arms and she looked at him. Erik leaned in kissing her hard. Both of there bodies

started to react. Christine deepened the kiss.

She could feel his erection against her stomach. Christine giggled as she kissed him. Erik pulled

away and gave her a what was that look , she dismiss it. Leaned back up and pulled his head back

down to her lips.

Erik started removing clothes and she worked on Erik's pants.

Once all clothes were off, Erik set her on top of his desk.

"Good thing I only keep my laptop on my desk." Erik thought to his self with chuckle.

He entered her and she tangled her hands in his hair. He kept his lips on hers the whole time to

keep her quiet.

Erik guess he she could be as loud as she wanted, she would a loud lover.

He picked up his pace. He ran his hands up and down her body. There tongues met and drove

him self in hard causing her to come bringing him with her. Erik gave a loud grunt. Christine

buried her head in his neck and looked at the wall in front of him.

"How is it that I can't even kiss Tara on the lips but Christine who's engaged walks in and in

five minutes were having sex?" Erik questioned his self.

He pulled out of her and put back on his boxers and walked to the other side of his office.

Christine bent down and pick up Erik's plain black shirt and put in on. She kept sitting on Erik's

desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god!" Nadir turned around. He walked in to Erik's office with out knocking and saw Erik in

boxers and Christine and his shirt.

Nadir had his back to them and was looking out at his office.

"What is it Nadir?" Erik asked.

"Um the contract I wanted to know if you were finished? I'm so sorry next time I'll knock. Hi

Christine." Nadir said.

Christine was puzzled the guy that yelled at her was being nice and said hi. She figured Erik told

him about her.

"Hi Mr. Kahn."

"Please call me Nadir." He said.

"I'll have them ready in 20 minutes." Erik said.

"Ok sounds good. Good bye Christine."

"Bye Nadir." She giggled as he left shutting Erik's office door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was not about to talk about this. "I'm sorry Christine you have to go, I have to finish some

work."

She looked crush but Erik could deal with this. Christine hopped off his desk and started getting

dressed. Erik followed, putting his pants on.

"Can I..." She faded out.

"What Christine?" He sounded mad.

"I want to keep your shirt."

Erik looked over at her. She did look good in it. He just wanted her gone now. "Sure I don't

care."

She grabbed her shirt and purse and left. Running out and not stopping till she reached the street.

Christine stuffed her small shirt in to her big purse. She was happy that she gotten a huge purse

now.

Raoul had just got off, he walked out the door to find Christine in a huge shirt in the rain.

"Christine do you want a ride?" he asked coming to stand next to her.

She looked up at her yeah that would be great. They walked to the under ground parking and got

in his car.

"Christine did you get a new perfume?" he asked as he pulled out into the busy New York traffic.

"No why?"

"Cause you smell like you did the night of the party."

"Oh no."

"And why are you wearing a guys button up shirt? It huge on you."

"I don't know, it was in my closet! What's with the third degree here?!" She was angry.

"Sorry." Raoul said.

"So? Can I ask one more question?"

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"Why were you standing out side the Gallery?"

"Waiting for you."

"You could have come in side."

"Yeah I know."

He pulled up in front of her apartment. "Can I come in."

"No I have to do something, but I came by the gallery so it see you." She put on a fake smile.

She shut the car door and watched him drive away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If Christine wasn't pregnant before, she was now.

* * *

So next chapter is chapter 20 and I'm shooting for it to be 13 pages long on word perfect. Because then I will have writen 100 pages total.

Review.


	20. Erik's Christmas Present

**100 pages by chapter 20! I did it! **

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Your support is very encouraging. **

**With out farther a due I give you Chapter 20: Erik's Christmas Present.**

* * *

Christine walked into the bathroom at work. She couldn't do it the night before so she was going to do it now. She pulled out the pregnancy from her purse. Christine ripped the box open and followed the instructions.

She waited the ten minutes. When the time was up she was afraid to look at the stick that would decided the rest of her life. She already knew she was pregnant but this stick would tell her for sure.

Christine picked up the stick and looked at it. She ran out of the bathroom crying and straight out of work. Her boss watched her go. He didn't even try to stop her, he had enough of her bringing her home life to work.

She ran home to her and Meg apartment. Christine ran straight to her room and cried. She hadn't cry this much since her mom died.

How was she going to tell Raoul about everything. How was going to tell Erik. Erik had that woman and every time they were together he ether left or sent her off. She knew Erik probably thought she was a slut. She couldn't tell Erik.

"_I could Raoul to sleep with me and then say the baby is his?" _Christine thought as she lay in bed. She reached over and grabbed Erik's black shirt and hugged it to her chest. It smelled like him. She thought Erik smelled great. Christine wanted to bottle it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She must have fell asleep. Because when she came to she could hear Meg talking to Raoul through the door.

"Raoul I haven't seen her. I think she's in her room I'll check."

Meg knocked on the door. When she didn't get a response, Meg opened the door.

She saw Christine sitting in bed with a black button up shirt. Meg could only guess who's shirt it was.

Meg turned back around. "Yeah she's in there."

Christine hid the shirt under the covers.

"Christine?" Raoul said putting his head in the room. When he saw she was awake he walked in and shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul I figured it out. When he saw Christine staying in the rain yesterday in that shirt, he know right away it wasn't hers. He gone home and cried. He never cried. It made sense now. Where she was at his dad's party, why Mr. Destler looking at him funny all the time.

Erik was wearing a black shirt yesterday. He also had this cologne that was a rare smell and Christine smelled like it twice.

Before he had taken the job with Erik, Raoul knew there relationship was going down the drain. He thought taking a new job would help, but it didn't. It just made things worse. He had pushed he into the arms of another man. Not just any man. He pushed her to a freak. Yeah sure Erik could be nice but he wear that ugly mask. Erik didn't know how to treat woman. He already had a girlfriend but Raoul guessed that was enough for Erik.

Raoul would quit but his job payed more than if he worked for his dad.

So now he was here to confront Christine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine?" He asked again.

"Raoul." Christine figured there was no like time the present. "Raoul please sit down."

He did as he was asked, sitting at the end of her bed.

"Raoul we have to talk."

"Oh ok."

He waited for her to continue.

"Raoul I did..." Her voice faded out.

Raoul new this was serous because she kept saying his name. He hoped it was going to be about what's been going with her and Erik.

"You were with Mr. Destler." He finished for her.

"Yes how did you know?"

"He was at my dad's party you were to, yesterday you were at the gallery wearing his shirt right?"

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"Christine can I tell you something?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Raoul got off the bed and stood to face her.

Christine thought he was going to say goodbye and leave but he didn't.

"First your engaged! Second he has a girlfriend! Third guys like that don't save little poor girls like you." Raoul shouted.

Christine winced.

"Erik isn't going to leave his perfect girlfriend for you! To him you're a common whore! You're his play toy!" He took a breath, "You mean nothing to him! To Erik, your poor and personally your not as good looking as Tara!... The first man that's rich and comes on to you, you jump him. What am I to poor for you? Or is it cause I'm not a freak!? I don't wear a mask?!"

He stopped and looked at her like she was trash.

"You like freaks Christine? What am I saying of course you do! Your fucking one!" Raoul yelled. "Bet he has raped you! But your probably liked it. I for months, years respected your decision to not have sex! I'm not good enough?" He waited for her to answer.

When she didn't he went on.

"What was it that drove you to another man?" He waited, "What was it Christine?!" Raoul shouted at her.

She had tears in her eyes, "Raoul calm down. Let me explain."

"Yes Christine explain how you fucked a freak."

"Raoul you yelled at me that night at the gallery and it hurt. You come home and say hey I have a interview tomorrow, just thought I would tell you. But when I tell you I think I'm going to quit the bank you freak. You were so mad about the Erik thing... I just turned to him. I wanted to get back you. Then I was second guessing everything. I didn't...love Erik. But the night at your father's party, your mom was talking about dress and she was taking control of everything and I didn't want that, but you were so happy." she paused looking at him his face had gotten softer. "When I went out in the hall Erik came out and he was so good looking and when we had sex the first time everything disappeared. He was so gentle and soft and for once it felt like he was all there to please me. That night at the party I needed that. To disappear."

Raoul sat back down at the end of the bed and looked at her. He felt bad about what he had said. He was just so jealous, she was a post to be his. Not Erik's. They could work through this he thought.

"Christine I sorry I yelled." He looked at with sad eyes. "I didn't mean for me or my family to make you feel like you should disappear. We." he took her hand, "We can work through this."

He smiled at her and Christine started to cry more.

"Raoul!"

He told that as a cry of happiness and got up to hug and hold her. Christine pushed him away. She looked down at her engagement ring and slipped it off.

"Raoul, I cheated. And your forgiving me like I did nothing."

"We can work though it."

"No we can't."

"Yes! Yes we can."

"No your parents want you to marry someone of there standard and even in third grade I wasn't of there standard."

"I don't care about my parents Christine. I want you and that's all that matters."

"Your to good Raoul. Some day you will make someone who really loves you happy."

"You don't love me?" He sounded like a wounded puppy.

"I do but not like a husband. You were there all through my childhood and your were more like a brother. And because I never dated anyone but you, I thought the feelings I have are true love. You rescued me from my crappy childhood. I though you were prince charming on white horse coming to save me but then prince jackass drove up in his Volvo and changed everything."

"I think I get that."

"Trust me Erik is the last person I want to be in love with. At least I think love him. I'm not sure."

Raoul nodded his head.

"But I think there is a good chance it could be."

Every word she spoke broke his heart more. Raoul wanted her to be happy and if happy was with the freak Mr. Destler than he was going to have to live with that.

"I am so sorry." Christine cried out, "I never meant to hurt you!"

"Yeah." Raoul said. He got up front the bed.

Christine got up to. She walked over to him. Christine took his hand.

"Christine I love you."

She put the ring in his hand and closed into a fist. She then kissed the top of it.

"Can I at least kiss you one more time to see if you feel anything?" Raoul asked looking down at his now closed hand.

"I guess."

Raoul leaned and kissed her.

"Anything?"

"No I'm sorry Raoul."

He looked so hurt, but could she blame him. Raoul didn't deserve this. But she was not about to lie to her self and Raoul for the rest of there lives.

"I hope we can still be friends. Your all I've got."

"I'm sorry Christine, it would be just to pain full. It's bad enough I have to go to work 5 days a week and see the man how stole your heart. I'm sorry we can't be friends."

With that Raoul turned walked out shutting her bedroom door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat down against her bed. She knew Raoul was right. Erik had a girlfriend and why would he want to dump Ms. Beautiful for her. Christine put her hand to her stomach, "I guess it's just me and you little baby."

The thought of never having Erik made her cry. She wished she had her mommy here. Just then her cell rang.

Getting it out of her purse and flipping it open, "Hello?"

"Christine? This is Jack Pin."

"Oh yes hi sir. I am so sorry about this afternoon."

He cut her off before she could say she had found out she pregnant.

"Christine I'm sorry too, but I'm going to have to let you go."

"Sir please, it's."

He cut her off again, "I know only 9 day till Christmas but I'm sorry Christine. I have to."

"Sir!"

"Your last paycheck will be sent to you. Good bye Christine."

He hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She thought her phone across the room watching it smash into her white dresser. Christine got in bed and hugged Erik's shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke to morning sickness, she wished it would just go away. After throwing up twice, she made some toast and went back her room.

She sat on her bed eating. "So baby I guess I should look for a new job, but who's going to hire a pregnant 22 year old?"

She eat a little more before she talked to the baby again, "How am I going to tell your father?"

Christine finished her toast and put the plate on the floor. She laid down. She was staring at the ceiling when she got a great idea.

Christine left her room and went to the kitchen. She got a package envelop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg and Donald watched her.

"Say something to her!" Donald whispered.

"No!" Meg whispered back.

"We all know she's pregnant. She needs us Meg."

"I don't care she got her self into this, she will get her self out of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine knew Meg and Donald were talking about her, but right now she didn't care. She walked back to her room and shut the door.

Christine walked to her bedside table and opened the top drawer where she put the test. She slipped it in to the package. Then she got out a pad of paper and wrote a note.

Christine put that in the package too. She closed and taped it shut. She then went back out the kitchen and got a phone book. Opening it she found Phantom Art Gallery's address and wrote it down. She went back to her room and taped the address to the front of the package. Christine then got dressed and left the apartment.

She went to the post office and payed extra so it would get there Tuesday the 11. It would be over three weeks since the night at the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine spent the weekend and Monday throwing up and looking for a job. Meg still wouldn't talk to her and Christine refused to talk to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik spend his weekend drinking and having dinner with Nadir at the Firmin's.

He had at all costs avoided Tara's calls. He was still freaking out about Christine coming to see him.

Tara had called on Monday and Erik told her he was late on some big art project. It wasn't a complete lie but he could have gone to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday she had called again and Erik agreed to dinner. He told her to meet him in the lobby of the gallery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had parked her self in a café across the street from the Erik's gallery. She was watching out for the delivery guy to go in. She figured when he went in she would go in after and sit in the lobby.

It wasn't the best plan but it was a plan.

Christine sat there most of the day. She really didn't really order anything. She was to nervous to eat and now she had to be careful about her money.

It was 6:00 when the mail man went in. Christine gathered her stuff and followed him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She saw the guy give Simon the mail and two packages. Christine knew what one was hers. She sat down in a chair.

The mail guy left and as Simon went to the stairs to take up the man, he saw Christine sitting there.

"Ms. Daae?"

"Simon."

"Are you waiting for Raoul?"

"Something like that. I'm just going to sit here and wait. It's a surprise, so don't tell anyone I'm here. Please."

"Ok sure thing." With that Simon went up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He gave the mail and packages to Nadir, and left.

"Hey Erik there's a package here address to you with no return address. You want me to throw it away?"

"No it's fine." Erik called through the door way.

Nadir walked into Erik's office and throw it on his desk and walked out closing the door half way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik look at the package that Nadir just put on his desk. He closed his laptop and picked it up. He took tell the writing was done by a woman. It felt like nothing was in it.

He tore open the end on it and let the thing in it side on to his desk.

Erik looked at it and wondered why someone sent him a white stick. He picked it up and turned it over. Expecting that there might be a clock on the other side saying your going to blow up in five minutes. But instead he found a plus sign.

He had never seen a pregnancy test before but he was sure that this was one. And that the little + stood for positive.

The only person he could think of sending him this was Christine.

"_But she couldn't be pregnant. Could she? I mean of course I only used a condom the first time but I thought since she didn't say anything the other times that meant she got on the pill... Oh god how could I have been so stupid?" _Erik thought to his self as he put his head in his hands.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Nadir calling out his office, "So what was in the package?"

"You'll never believe me." Erik said sounding as if he was about to cry.

Nadir got up and walked in to Erik's office. He found Erik with his head in his hands and he was staring at something on his desk.

Nadir walked closer and saw it was a pregnancy test. His eyes got real big, "You got Christine pregnant!?"

Nadir was happy he told Simon to shut the door behind him when he left.

"I think, I'm not sure if it was her. But she's the only one I've been with in the last two and half months. And even before her it was awhile."

Nadir picked up the package and looked in it, there was a fold piece of paper. He pulled it out and handed it to Erik.

Erik took it and read it out loud.

"Merry Christmas Erik. I'm giving you a hint at what your present is." Erik throw it on his desk.

That's all it said not from who or anything else, but he already figured it was Christine.

"What are you going to do Erik?" Nadir asked as he watched Erik put his laptop in his black bag, along with the note and test.

Erik put the bag over his shoulder, "I'm going to talk to Christine."

Erik left before Nadir could remind him that Tara would be waiting for him to go to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat in the lobby fidgeting. She saw Simon come back down the stairs and small at her, she gave a small one back.

After about five minutes Erik's girlfriend walked in.

"Hi Mr. Gordon!" Tara yelled.

"Hi Tara." He nodded back.

She stood there smiling.

After about ten minutes, Christine decided this was a bad idea. She got up to leave, but stopped when she heard running. She turned around to she Erik taking to steps at a time and looking down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to find Christine and Tara looking at him. Cursed him self, he forgot all about Tara and there date.

He stood there looking between the two.

"Erik?" Tara asked.

"Erik?" Christine asked, sounding more like a plea.

Erik looked at Christine and looked at Tara.

He walked over to Tara.

"Tara." He sounded gazed.

Christine took that as he picked Tara and not her. She took off running out of the building.

This is not what Erik wanted.

"Shit!"

"What's going on Erik?" Tara asked.

Erik was still watching the door like Christine was going to come back any second.

"Tara I have to go. Tonight, I can't do to night."

Erik took off out the door.

"Erik!" Tara yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine didn't stop running till she was in the elevator of her apartment building. She came in the front door and started to cry.

Meg wasted no time, "Christine I heard you got fired. You boss called today say he was sorry again."

Meg waited for a response.

"Christine how are you going to pay for food and your half of the rent?" Meg demanded.

"I can't..."Christine chocked out, "I can't do this right now." She ran to her room and locked the door.

Christine slumped against her bed and cried harder.

"How are we going to do this baby?" She asked putting her hand on her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't see her once her got out on to the street. Erik ran as fast as could to his car. Throwing his bag in the backseat he pulled out of the underground car garage. He spend the whole way there. He got lost and that took up time. He finally made it to her apartment.

He had trouble finding a place to park but he found a place a block down. Parking her grabbed the test and note out of his bag and ran for it.

Erik got to the front door of the building. He thought he would need a key or have to call up to be let in but there was nothing like that.

"_Real safe." _He thought.

He walked in and got on the elevator, he remember what floor but not what apartment.

Erik got off and start walking down the hallway. He knock on a random door.

"Yeah?" A over weight guy in a rob answered.

"Can you tell me where Christine daae lives?"

The guy looked Erik up and down. Erik thought he was going to ask for money but he didn't.

"The hot little thing with brown hair?"

"Yeah sure." Erik said. He didn't like the way he was talking about his Christine.

The guy point two doors down and across the hall. "There."

"Thanks so much." Erik said backing way.

The guy shut the door and Erik walked to the door the guy said. Erik didn't knock he banged on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine heard banging she knew Erik was there.

"One minute." Meg called out.

Erik didn't listen he kept banging on the door.

"Hold your horses." Meg yelled this time. "What?" she said swinging out the door.

Erik walked right past her without saying anything. He walked right up to Christine's door and banged on it.

"Christine!" Erik yelled.

Meg knew now that Christine was in some serous shit.

"Christine." Erik said again sounding like he was calming down.

"Go away!" She yelled back.

He tried the door but it was locked.

"Christine let me in, we need to talk."

"No go away back to your girlfriend!"

"Christine."

He waited and got no response.

"Don't make me break down the door."

Christine just stared at the door. _"Erik would never do that." _She thought.

"Christine on the count of three."

Meg stared at him in horror.

"One."

No answer.

"Two."

No answer.

"Three!"

No answer. He waited a minute for her to maybe respond.

Christine thought she was safe and Meg thought the door was safe.

But then Erik charged at the door and the lock broke. It flew open and fit the wall.

Erik stumbled in. He looked down at Christine sitting on the floor crying.

She looked so broken, so hit him like and train. She was at his office Friday to tell him. Oh god he had messed up big this time. And money could fix it.

"Christine." Erik said softly.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She then put her head down on top them. He saw something black between her legs and chest but couldn't guess what it was.

Christine looked at her door and Meg was standing there watching.

Erik followed her line of sight. He shut the door. It swing back open, and looked around. He grabbed a book off her dresser. He shut the door again this time putting the book down to stop it front opening.

"Christine?" He walked over to her and held out his hand for her to take.

She looked up at him. Christine took his hand and stood up. The black thing fell to the floor. Erik bent down and picked it up. It was his shirt. He smiled at and hand it back to her as she sat on the bed.

Erik sat down next to her pulling out the test and note. "Christine?" He questioned holding it for her to see, "Is it true?"

For some reason it made her mad that he asked her that. "Is it true?!" She raised her voice, "Is it true. You fucked me twice with out a condom! It's true!"

"Hold up don't blame this on me!"

"I thought since you didn't say anything the second time you had gotten on the pill from the first time. And that's why I didn't use a condom. Do you think I woke up one morning and said 'Hey let me knock up a to be married woman?" Erik raised his voice. "I'm not father material. Do you think I want to be a father?"

This made Christine cry more.

"Christine I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did, you did mean or else you wouldn't have let it slip."

* * *

So what did you all think? Erik knows!

Review.


	21. Go Home

Thanks to all my Reviewers. I love you guys. I love reading the reviews you leave. some make laugh and some just make my day.

To all the people who said they want Erik/Christine, here it is. The rest of the story will mainly be EC. There not together yet though. /

* * *

"Christine, please understand I'm under a lost of stress. You didn't even tell me to my face you sent it to me and there was no note from who it was from. I freaked. "

Christine new he was right, she should of told him to his face.

"But I am sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you came to my office Friday, probably to tell me your were pregnant and what did I do I get you more pregnant."

Christine giggled at Erik.

"Listen this is mine right? There is no chance it could be Raoul's?"

"What do you think I'm whore sleeping around with sorts of men?"

"No, I don't but you are engaged to him..." he faded off when he picked up her left hand and found her ring missing.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Yeah well yesterday I called it off."

"Oh you did? Wait! Did he know you were pregnant before me?"

"No you're the first person I've told."

"Oh good."

There was a pause.

"Well we will get through this together. Do you have a doctors appointment set up?"

"No. No I don't." She looked down at her hands.

"Ok I'll search for a good one tonight."

Christine smiled at him. _"He's going to make a good father." _Christine thought with a small smile.

"Ok well any day is good for me." Christine replied to him.

"Good." He paused, "Well I should be going." Erik got up from the bed and looked at her door.

"I'll pay for someone to come and fix the door."

He started to reach down to remove the book but Christine sprang off the bed and grabbed his arm.

"Don't!" Christine yelled. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "Don't go. Please." She whispered.

"Christine I'll come check on you tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be here for you and our baby." He turned back to removing the book.

"Please don't leave me too."

"Don't leave you too?" Erik turned around from moving the book.

Christine look down at his shinny shoes.

"Christine what are you talking about?"

"Everybody leaves!" she cried.

He waited for her to go on.

"I asked Raoul if we could still be friends and he said no, Meg and Donald aren't talking to me. My dad doesn't talk to me. My mommy left me!"

She buried her head in his chest. Erik wrapped his arms around Christine and patted her back.

"Listen Christine I need to go home." She clung to him tighter when he said that, "But your welcome to come home with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure why not. Get some clothes and whatever else you need."

Christine grabbed a blue book bag and put some clothes into. She grabbed Erik's black shirt and put that in there.

Erik smiled when he saw her do that.

She put a book in there and then zipped it up. "I have to get some things from the bathroom."

Erik nodded his head ok.

He moved the book from the door and it slowly opened. Erik walked out with Christine right behind him.

She walked to the bathroom and got what she needed and joined Erik at the door. Meg watched them, shaking her head.

Erik took Christine's bag and carried it out. They walked down the block to his car. It was dark out and Christine held on to his arm.

When they got to Erik's Volvo, he opened the door for her. He got in and started it up. She was greet with the heat and was thankful for it. It was cold in her apartment and the night was even colder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at his apartment. It was a huge brick building. The door man greeted Erik and someone else parked his car. They took the elevator to the 39th floor. They walked down a well lit hall till they came to apartment 502.

Erik unlocked the door, he walked into the kitchen. He throw his keys on the counter. Christine shut the door and followed after him. His kitchen was nice. There was a bar type island in it and she could see into the livingroom. He had black leather couch and chair facing a flat screen T.V., on the other side of the room was a Piano.

Erik walked out of the kitchen and down a hall. There were three doors on left and two on the right.

He pointed to the first door on the left, "Guest bedroom, next is the bathroom, over here. "He pointed the right. "First closed door is another guest room. Last door is my bedroom." They came to stand in front of the last door on the left right across from Erik's room. "This is where you'll stay."

He opened the door. There was a queen size bed covered in a red blanket. Erik walked in and set her book bag on the bed. "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen."

He turned walked towards the door.

"Erik?"

He turned back to look at her, Erik raise a eyebrow.

"Thanks for not leaving me."

He nodded his head and left shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, Christine ran and jumped on to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik heard what sounded as Christine jumping on the bed. He stopped and shook his head. How could he have gotten a child pregnant?

He called Nadir to relay what happen back to him. Nadir then told him to make a move and dump Tara.

Shit he had forgot about Tara. He told Nadir he had to go. He called Tara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had come out of her room and walked down the hallway but stopped when she heard Erik talking to someone.

"Listen Tara I'm sorry about today."

Pause.

"No I can't do tomorrow."

Along Pause.

"Listen Tara I don't want to do this over the..." He was cut off.

Pause.

"What do you mean Simon told you to stay away from me?"

Pause.

"Nadir agreed?"

Pause.

"Well he is my best friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had no idea Christine was listening to his call.

"Well he is my best friend." Erik said in to the phone.

"_Listen Erik! It's ether me or Nadir! And what's up with that girl being where ever you are when I around?"_

"What?!"

"_You heard me Erik."_

"You just asked me to pick you over my best friend!"

"_Yes I did Erik. So who's it going to be?"_

"Well I guess it's a good thing I called to break up with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine smiled at the words that Erik spoke.

"Well then yes I guess that's it. Good bye Tara." He snapped his phone shut and then went back to the task of making dinner.

After a few minutes Christine made sounds like she was walking down the hall and came into the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled.

Erik turned around to look at her. She had taken a seat at the bar with her back facing the living room. "Hey."

He turned back to cooking.

"So you cook?"

"Yeah Nadir taught me to a few years back." Erik put something in the oven and turned around leaning against the sink looking at Christine. "So you mind telling me why every one has left you?"

Christine looked down at her hands. "You don't want to hear my life story."

"Ok so don't tell me your life story, tell me why Meg isn't talking to you. I get why Raoul isn't"

She took a deep breath, "Ok well it started over 3 weeks ago." she stopped, "No probably over 10 years ago... See Meg and I have been best friends since we were born. Her birthday April 22, mine April 24. We went everywhere together, but the difference between us is she could make up her mind about anything. Me I would go to her and she would make up my mind. I couldn't do that stuff."

Erik looked at her as she still looked at her hands.

"She told me to go out with you."

"Well I'm glad she did." Erik smiled at her trying to make her feel better.

Christine didn't see it she was still looking down but she smiled a small smile.

"So when I told Raoul to postpone the wedding. She wanted to know why I didn't tell him the truth. How do you tell a guy by the way I'm sleeping with your boss. So she stopped talking to me. I guess she was tired of all the baggage I come with." Christine shrugged her shoulder.

"Well then that's not a good friend or true friend."

"Yeah but I never help her."

Erik walked over and gave her a hug. She cried into his shirt. He smelled so good. They stayed like that for while before Erik said he had to check on dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine eat in the leather chair watching Pride and Prejudice on, on demand. Erik had got out his computer and was searching OBGYN doctors.

"That's so romantic."

Erik looked up at the screen to see what Christine was talking about. Two people were standing in the rain, as the guy confessed his love for the girl. He rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the movie Erik thought he was going to be sick. The guy in the rain had of course got his perfect ending, with his perfect girl. Erik didn't believe in any of that.

Christine yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Erik said.

Christine nodded taking her dishes into the kitchen and started to wash them.

"You don't have to do that." Erik called out.

"I should your letting me stay the night."

"I have a dish washer, I use that."

"Oh ok." Christine put down the dishes and walked to the livingroom and looked at Erik. _"He's so cute when he's in deep thought." _Christine thought. She noticed he didn't eat much. "You really didn't touch your food."

Erik looked at his plate. She was right, but he was to concerned about finding a doctor for his kid. "Yeah, I don't eat much."

"Oh, so I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah night." Erik said with out looking up from his computer.

"Night." with that she walked down the hall to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik finally got to bed around 12:30, it had been 9:40 when Christine had gone. He had put the dishes in the dish washer and took his laptop into his room. He had found a doctor and was going to call and make appointment the next day.

Erik got into bed. He lay there for about 20 minutes. It was driving him crazy that Christine was right across the hall from him and he could have his way with her.

He finally rolled over at one and took a sleeping pill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had not been able to go to sleep. She listened at about 12:00 when Erik started to move around out in the kitchen and living room.

She then heard him come down the hall and go into his bedroom.

Christine wanted to go over there. She hadn't seen inside his bedroom bet she was betting it was big. She knew if she went over there, they would have sex and that's just what she wanted. When they were doing it, she felt like someone cared for and loved her.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 1:10 am. Christine got out of bed and walked over to Erik's door. She put her ear to it and listened. He was lightly snoring. She was about to go in when she remembered he had work in to morning and she didn't want him to be late or tired.

She went back to her room and got in bed. Christine didn't finally get to sleep till around 2:30.

* * *

So what did you think? Erik thinks Christine is still a child. And Christine wants sex because she feels loved.

Review.


	22. Secrets

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You guys are the greatest!**

Here's Chapter 22. It's kinda long.

* * *

Erik woke up at 8:30. He went to the Kitchen and made some coffee and toast for him. He wasn't sure what Christine would like so he figured he would make her something when she woke up.

At 9:00 she was still not awake, he called Nadir to tell him he would be late. He then called the doctor he had found last night and made appointment for tomorrow afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke up and ran down to where the bathroom was. After she was done throwing up, she looked up to see it was 9:30. Christine figured she missed Erik and was happy about that.

She got off the bathroom floor and opened the door and came face to Erik's chest. Christine backed up and looked up at him. He still had his hand raised to knock on the door.

"Um." Was all Christine could muster.

Erik cleared his throat. "I came to check on you. I bought you some tea." He handed her the mug.

She took a very small sip. They just stood there in the door way of the bathroom. Erik noticed this.

"Would you like something to eat or something?" He asked.

Christine shook her head no.

Erik walked back to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He looked at what he had, there wasn't much for if your feeling sick.

He shut the door and looked up, she had taken the same seat she had the night before. "So what time do you have to be at work?" Erik asked.

"Oh um I have today off."

"Ok." Erik thought that was odd. "Well I found this respectable sounding doctor last night and made an appointment for tomorrow after noon."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah he's top of the line. It says he's the best in New York and New Jersey." Erik smiled. He thought he had done a good job fining a doctor.

Christine frowned causing Erik to frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that I don't really have the money to pay for top of the line doctors." She mumbled out.

Erik laughed, "You don't have to worry about that. I got it. This is my kid to you know. So let me pay for his doctors. Ok?"

Christine nodded yes and felt a lot better, _"At least the kid would have a good life with his dad." _She thought to her self.

"Good. Now that, that is settled we can move on. I have to be at work be 10 and it's 9:45, so what would you like me to do with you since you don't have work?"

"Uh."

"Do you want me to take you back to your apartment."

Christine frowned, she didn't want to go back there.

"You can stay here I guess."

She smiled up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great! Thanks so much! I just not sure if I can face Meg yet."

Erik nodded his head and walked off towards his bedroom. Christine watched him go. He got the key to his bedroom and lock the door. He didn't want Christine at all in there.

He walked back to livingroom Christine was now looking out the double doors that lead to his small balcony.

"Well I off to work now. Um make your self at home. I should be back by 7:00."

Christine turned around to look at him. He was putting his laptop in his bag. She thought he looked charming.

Erik grabbed his bag and walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water. He turned back around to make sure Christine had heard him.

"So you'll be ok here by your self?"

"Yeah. Thanks again Erik this means so much to me." She gave him a small smile.

Erik nodded his head and towards and out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine looked around at his apartment. When she was sure he was gone and not going to back through the door, she walked down to Erik's bedroom door.

She tried the knob but it was locked.

"So he doesn't trust me?" Christine said out loud. She laughed. "He knows me well." She tried the door one more time but it was still locked.

She walked through the other two guest rooms. They were almost similar to hers but smaller.

After going through the kitchen and finding all health food. Christine decided when she got a job she would come fill Erik's cabinets with junk food and chocolate.

Christine parked her self on the couch the rest of the day watching t.v.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik got to work at 10:40. Nadir raised a eyebrow at him when he came through the door.

He plopped down in front of Nadir's desk. "She's keeping something from me." Erik stated.

"She living with you." Nadir said back.

Erik laughed, "Ha I don't think so."

"Oh come on Erik, you know you want her right there."

"Yeah so I can always get some. Wait can we have sex when she's pregnant? I'll have to ask the doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah right Erik. You think that now but I know you. You'll get so use to her being there and then bang you 4 kids and married." Nadir smiled at Erik.

"That's a great story Nadir, funny too."

"Your not the least bit interested in the woman you got pregnant?"

"Well she's good, I guess in bed but she's a child."

"Yeah right she's what 22? 24?"

"22 and yes she is."

"Would child be able to keep you coming back for more?" Nadir laughed.

Erik blushed, "Whatever man she's a child."

With that Erik got up and went into his office. The rest of the day he kept thinking about what Nadir said. What if Christine moved in? What would they be? Girlfriend/boyfriend? Roommates? What?

Erik had got little work done that day. By the time 6:30 rolled around he was happy to be going home but then he remembered who's there.

Erik was saying goodbye to Simon when some one tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Raoul standing there.

"Can I help you Raoul?"

"Yes Mr. Destler you can. Can I please talk to you over there?" He point away so Simon couldn't hear what he was about to say.

Erik followed him, "Make this fast I got to get home."

"Yes sir..." Raoul swallowed, "Sir I know about you and Christine. And I was mad but then I got it. See I was first. First kiss, first dance, first boy friend, we had a lot of firsts together. But you sir were her first..." Raoul wasn't sure what to say, " First time."

Erik nodded his head. He wanted to know where this was going.

"I guess she always thought of me like a big brother and just didn't know what real feelings were till you came into the picture. So I guess I should be thanking you. I mean it really would have sucked if we have gotten married and had kids and then she realized she didn't love me." Raoul looked down at his feet.

Erik waited for him to go on.

"I know that you two may not get married or even be the right person for each other but I do ask that you take care of her and make sure she's ok. She been through some tough thing in her life." Raoul looked up at Erik. He then patted Erik's arm and walked off.

Erik stood there motionless. Why was every talking about him and Christine and marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was still thinking about what Raoul said when he walked through the door of his apartment. He walked into the kitchen like he does everyday and throw his keys on the counter. He looked into the livingroom to see Christine a sleep on the couch holding one of his books. Erik put some things away he had brought in the fridge. He looked back out at Christine and just shook his head, what had he gotten him self into?

He let her be and walked to his own room and un locked the door. He closed it behind him. Erik needed a shower. He didn't take one this morning because of Christine being there. But it looked like she had made her self at home in his home.

Erik stripped of his clothes in his room and walked to his bathroom in his room.. He shut the door and locked it. He placed his mask on the counter and stepped into the shower and closed the glass door. Erik's shower and bath were separate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine heard Erik come in and put some thing away. She then heard him walked to his room. She lost sound and what he was doing till she heard the shower go on.

She got off the couch and walked to his room. She tried his door and it was unlocked. She walked in and looked around. The room was probably the biggest in the apartment. He had king size bed with black coverings. He had a desk and a dresser and two bedside tables.

Christine walked to the bathroom door and tried. It was locked. She went back to his bed and sat down at the end.

She waited 20 minutes till she heard the shower go off. Christine heard movement behind the door and it finally opened. Steam came out behind him. He had a towel wrapped around his waste. He didn't seem to notice Christine sitting there. He had replaced his mask before he came out into his room.

"Hi."

Erik jumped and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing in here!"

"I just came to talk to you."

"Why I was in the shower?"

Christine got up and walked towards him. Erik to a step back. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't sure if she should have sex with the baby.

She looked at his chest. There was scar that looked like someone had dragged a knife across him. Christine bought her hand to it and trace it with a finger.

Erik sucked in a breathe when she touched him. He looked down at her and saw that she wanted the same thing he did.

She stood on her tipsy toes and bought her lips to his. Christine's other hand made it's way to the towel.

Erik grabbed her hand and mumbled, "What about the baby?"

"We've already done it why I'm pregnant."

She kissed him hard and he let go of her hand and she dropped the towel. He sprung out and she took him in her hand.

The hand that was on his chest strayed up to his neck, bringing his head down. Erik worked Christine out of her jeans and T-shirt. He then removed her bra and panties without really touching her.

Erik grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against his body. He pulled her hand from him and bought it to rest around his neck. He picked her up and put her on the bed. She sat on the edge and he got down on his knees.

He kissed her inner thighs, working his way up to her center. She spread her legs so Erik could get there better. When Erik reached the spot he inserted two fingers and Christine fell back on the bed. She moaned. And Erik smiled, he bought his tongue to her and Erik felt her hands tangle in his hair. Pulling his head closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine wasn't sure what Erik was doing but it felt great. She pulled his closer to her.

"Erikkkk..." She moaned out.

Erik thrust his tongue into her one more time and she came. He then kissed his way up her. Stopping when he got to her breasts.

Christine grabbed Erik's hair and pulled him up to meet her mouth. Erik stuck his tongue in her mouth and Christine tasted her self on him. Erik got up and pulled Christine up to the top of his bed. Then going back to the position he was in before. He hovered over her. Erik leaned down and kissed her neck. Without warning he thrust his cock into her. They both moaned out. Christine came immediately as he did that. He waited for her breathing to return to normal. He started to move and Christine dug her nails into his back.

"Erik!" She breathed out.

"Oh god." Erik said as he came bring Christine with him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik rolled off her and on to his back. He was semi hard now.

"God." Erik said with his eyes close.

Christine looked down at Erik.

Erik felt the bed move and figured she was leaving. But instead he felt her mouth close around him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see her move her head lightly.

Christine licked his tip and he groaned.

"_God she's good at this." _Erik thought.

He felt the pressure building and he knew he was about to come.

"Faster Christine." He commanded quietly.

She moved her head up and down faster and he felt his hips buckle.

He came and Christine took all of it. When they were down Christine crawled back up to Erik laid next to him. His masked cheek was facing her and he was still breathing heavy.

He turned off the light on the side table and got them both under the covers. Christine fell asleep immediately. Erik went soon after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke up and head was resting on Erik's back. He was on his stomach. His head was facing away from her but she knew he was still asleep. She looked at the clock and it read 8:02 pm. The city lights shown through the curtains of his room. She looked at his back. He scars all over it. Some where big, some small.

She traced them with her fingers. After a few minutes of that Erik pulled from sleep. He raised his head and turned and looked at Christine. She smiled at him. He nodded at her and turned over so he was on his back.

She had the sheet around her. "Good evening." She smiled at him and leaned back down so head was in her hand and her elbow was resting on his chest.

He was still kinda out of it. He smiled back.

Christine leaned up and kissed him. Then jumped out of bed and put on the button shirt he had wore today and her panties. "I'm going to make you dinned. You stay her." She pointed at him and bounced of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik Smirked as she left. After she was gone he closed his eyes. How did he get to this. He was having a kid and he wasn't even dating or married to it's mother.

He could hear Christine moving around the kitchen. He hoped she could cook.

This is not what he wanted to happen but she was tempting.

"_Erik she's just using you. She knows you'll take care of her why she's pregnant and when the baby comes out she going to leave you and the baby." _Erik let these thoughts float around his head.

After 20 minutes he got up and put his boxers and pants on. He left the room without a shirt. It smelled like something was burning. When he got to the kitchen all the thoughts of Christine leaving him with a kid left.

She was sitting on the floor. And the grilled cheese sandwiches she try to make were pitch black.

He walked over to her and offered her hand. She took it and stood up.

"Is this grilled cheese?" he asked pointing to the black stuff in the pan.

She nodded her head yes.

"Can I cook you something?" He asked.

She nodded again and took her normal seat at the island.

Erik went to the freezer and bent over getting something out of it.

Christine admired his ass as he bent over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had made chicken with potatoes and red wine. They sat at the island eating. Christine put her hand on his left leg and rubbed small circles. He looked over at her. She was smiling and took a sip of her wine.

"Keep that up and wont be finishing dinner."

Christine just kept smiling.

Erik grabbed her hand and felled it. He took a bit of his chicken. When they finished Erik got up and took her and his plate to the dish washer. He didn't hear Christine get of the stool. As he stood up from the dish washer, Christine wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed her hands from his belly button down to his zipper of his pants.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her actions but continued on and put the other plate in the washer. When bent over Christine had unzipped his pants but kept the button, buttoned. She put her hand inside his boxers and ran her hand along him. He wasn't fully hard yet.

Christine kept one hand against his flat stomach. As the other continued working on his length. Erik put both hands against the counter and dropped his so he was looking at the floor. Then he removed her hand and pulled Christine in front of him. Her back was again the counter. He then put her hand back in side his pants as then other one grabbed the left side of his face pulling him down into a kiss.

Erik's hands went up the back of the shirt she was wearing. He was about to pick her up and put her on the counter when he was snapped back to reality.

"Holy shit!" Nadir yelled.

"Oh god!" Erik freaked.

Christine hid her head in Erik's chest.

Erik pressed him self right up against Christine to shield her from Nadir's wondering eyes.

"Nadir!" Erik snapped.

Nadir quickly turned around.

"Um?" Nadir had come up to Erik's apartment. He diffidently was not expecting to find them like this. Erik was never this kinda of guy.

"Nadir was is it that you wanted?" Erik demanded.

"Um?... Well I was coming to chat and she how things were going but I can see there going good so I think..." Nadir faded off.

He heard Erik grunt and of what he had saw when he walked in, he bet Christine's hand was still in Erik's pants.

"I'm going to go." Nadir finished quickly and practically ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Nadir was gone Erik let out, "Oh god."

Christine was proud at her work and Erik was obviously enjoying it.

"You need to lock the door." Christine said.

"He has a key." Erik chocked out.

Christine looked up at him and he looked dawn at her. His mouth was partly open. She kissed her way up his chest and his jaw line. Christine was happy Erik didn't have a lot of hair on his chest.

Erik knew he was about to come and as much as her hand felt good, he wanted inside her. He reached down and unbuttoned his pant letting them fall to the floor. He quickly removed her hand and shoved his boxers down. Erik set Christine up on the edge of the counter and pushed into her.

They both came rather fast.

When Erik pulled out of her, he turned so his back was to her and slumped against the counter and rested his head on her shoulder.

Christine looked down and was about to kiss his cheek when she noticed the masked side of his face was facing her. So she settled with giving him a kiss on the top of his head and then laid her head atop of his. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Someone seem tired." Erik stated. In truth even though it was only two hours ago they woke up, he was tired. All the emotions he had been going through and he had never had this much sex in one day let a lone this great of sex.

He was trying to figure out were he and Christine stood. Yes they were both single and sleeping together but Erik wasn't sure if he was ready to from kinda boyfriend, to boyfriend with a pregnant girlfriend. And to him Christine was still young and not experienced enough to what she wanted to for good.

Erik didn't want to get him self all attached and then have her leave. Erik knew he wasn't in love with her but give two or three months and he might be sold on the idea. For right now he decided not to think about it and just enjoy her pressed up against his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was happy with how they were. Let me rephrase that she was happy about leaning and having her arms and legs around Erik. If he decided to leave at this moment, he would leave with her on his back.

Wasn't thought to sure about what was going on. They just had great mind blowing sex twice a few hours and she wasn't sure if tonight she would sleep in his room or in the room he assigned her to.

But it wasn't just that. She knew they were both free. she wasn't sure if they were boyfriend and girlfriend or did he think of her as a on call sex buddy? The thought of him just wanting sex made her tear up but she wasn't going to cry not tonight. Tonight she was going to just enjoy Erik. With that she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Take me to your kingdom."

* * *

Ok so I'm not sure how much I liked this chapter. Tell me what you think of it.

If I get a lot of feedback, I'll post chapter 23. It's already done and chapter 24 is close to being done.

Review.


	23. Doctor's and Problem's

Ok so this one is 20 pages on word perfect. I didn't want to post this one so soon but my friend Candace has been getting on my case about it.

**Thanks to all the reviewers. I love reading the reviews you guys leave. I'm glad you all seem to be liking this story. **

* * *

Erik woke up and looked over at the clock it was 7:30, he had to get to work by 8:30 today. Thing was though all he could move was his head, hands, and fingers. Christine had literally some how in the middle of the night rolled on top of him and her body was on top on his. He looked down at her and smirked. Christine was still asleep, but Erik remember what she has said the night before in the kitchen _'take me to your kingdom'_. No one had ever said any thing close to that to him.

He carried her on his back to his bedroom. Where they finally got to sleep at midnight. He was tired. But he had to get up soon and start the day. They had to go to the doctors to day.

Erik gently rolled Christine off him. He thought she was waking up, but she snored instead. He smirked and walked to his bathroom. He shut the door and locked. He was already naked but he took off his mask and laid it on the counter. He checked the door one more time to make sure it was locked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine felt Erik move her. Once he was gone, she missed the warmth from his body. She listen for to as went into the bathroom. When she heard the shower go on and the shower door close, she got up and went to the bathroom door. Christine was going to go in and join him. She tried the door but it was locked. She wondered why Erik locked the bathroom door all the time.

She gathered her clothes off the floor from the night before and grabbed Erik's shirt she had been wearing and went to her room.

She got dressed in clean clothes and she was about to put on socks when it hit her. She ran down the hall to the bathroom and throw up. Christine shut the door and did a few more times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik got out of his shower and got dressed in his work clothes. He walked done the hall tying his tie. He saw the bathroom door was shut and figured Christine was taking a shower. When he got right up close to the door, he heard her throwing up.

He walked in to the kitchen and got a glass. Erik filled it with the ginger ale he bought yesterday for her and went back to the bathroom. He walked in with out knocking. She was sitting on the floor with her head against the tub. She didn't look up or say anything to him.

Erik knelt down in front of her and pushed some hair out of her face. He handed her the glass and she looked up at him.

Erik cocked his head to the side and looked at her sadly. "Drink it, it's a post to settle your stomach. I also got you saltine crackers yesterday."

Christine gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She said taking a small sip.

"No problem." Erik stood up and offered her a hand.

She took his hand and followed him out of the bathroom towards the kitchen.

As they walked he spoke again, "I hope that helps, I would hate for you to miss another day of work. And don't forget to meet at 11:00 at the gallery, so I can take you the doctors."

Christine had stopped walking when he spoke about her going to work. How was she going to talk him that she was out of work?

Erik walked into the kitchen, he put the crackers on the counter for her. He turned around to face her as she was just starting to sit at the island.

"So you don't mind walking to the gallery do you? I guess I could put you up from the bank?"

"No! No problem."

"Ok well here." He took out his keys and took off a key. "This is my apartment key, so you can lock up when you leave. You can give it back to this afternoon."

"Ok." Was all Christine could say.

"Well I must be going." and with that he grabbed his bag and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was about to cry. She had been locked out of his bathroom and he could even give her a kiss goodbye. Any other guy would have said something about last night, but no not Erik he just leaves.

Christine figured she should go to her apartment and return the stuff she bought with her to Erik's place. Of course Erik didn't say anything about staying to night or taking her home, but she figure since Erik was paying for the doctors, that she better not wear out her welcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine got to her and Meg's apartment she found her door was still broken and Meg had left her things all over.

Christine unpacked, and throw her dirty clothes in her hamper and put the Erik's black shirt she had taken with her on her bed. She had also taken his white button up from the night before and placed that on her bed.

She took a shower and changed into some nice clothes. Christine looked at the clock it was 9:30. She had an hour till she had to leave. She laid down for a nap, setting her alarm clock for 10:30.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was nervous about going into the gallery, Raoul was in there. But she looked at her watch and it was 11, so she walked in the front door.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Daae."

"Simon." Christine nodded back.

"Let me call up Mr. Destler and let him know you're here." He picked up the phone and called up to him. "Mr. Destler will be right down, he has to finish the conference call he's in."

"Ok." Christine said going to stand off to the side.

Nadir came down the steps to see Christine standing there.

"Christine." Nadir Smiled.

"Nadir." She said back.

Nadir smiled at Simon and walked over to Christine with his hands in his pockets.

Christine blushed, remembering he had come in on them last night.

"I was afraid my business partner wont be in today."

The words Nadir spoke caused Christine to blush more.

Nadir continued on, "So how was washing the dishes." Erik had told him this morning about what happen last night.

"It was fine." Christine said looking at her shoes.

Simon gave Nadir a weird look.

"I hope Nadir your talking to her about her day and not upsetting her." Erik said coming to stand beside Nadir.

Christine looked up at him and blushed.

Nadir laughed and patted Erik on the shoulder. "Have fun at the doctors." he said loud enough for just Erik and Christine to hear.

"Get out of here!" Erik said wapping Nadir in the head with his hand.

Nadir could only laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik and Christine were sitting in the lobby of the doctors office, when Erik turned to her. "So did you get to work ok?"

Christine hesitated, "Oh yeah. Fine."

"That's good." Erik patted her knee.

He looked over at her. She was in a knee high jean skirt with a black shirt that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Erik had a hard time not staring at her chest.

"Christine and Erik Destler?" The Doctor called from exam room door.

Erik and Christine got up and walked into the exam room. The doctor jested for Christine to sit on the exam table and Erik to sit in the chair next to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Destler its nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Morgan."

"Oh um, we're not married." Erik said.

"Oh my mistake."

"It's Daae." Christine said.

"Ok were going to some test just to confirm what we already know and take some blood to have on record. So when did this happen?"

"Well um.3 weeks and 6 days ago." Christine answered.

The doctor wrote it down. "Ok well let me take this stuff to the lab and I'll be back." With that Dr. Morgan shut the door and walked out.

Once the door was shut Erik asked, "How are you doing?"

"Nervous." Christine answered.

Erik took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 20 minutes the doctor came back. "Well your labs show everything is good so far. I prescribed you some vitamins. You can pick them up at the hospital pharmacy on your way out." He handed the paper to pick them up to Erik.

Erik helped Christine off the Exam table. "Hey Christine I'll be right there."

Christine nodded and walked out to the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Morgan looked at Erik. He was sure Erik was going to ask him what every new father asked him.

Erik dropped his voice, and hesitated. "Doc, um is it ok to have sex why she's pregnant because we did and I was worried about that." Erik rambled out.

The doctor smiled, yet he asked him what every new father asked him. "Yes it's fine. Most people have. But if you excuse me I have to get to my next appointment"

Erik nodded and walked out. That wasn't help full at all. Erik didn't want sex to hurt the baby. He needed more answers. He was happy that someone had invented the internet.

Erik walked over to Christine and smiled at her.

"What was that all about?" Christine asked. She looked over to see all the nurses smiling at Erik.

"Nothing." Erik replied. "Ready to go."

Christine looked at him, "Yeah."

Erik head for the door, Christine caught up with him and took his hand. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. Erik raise a eyebrow but then smiled and continued on walking.

The nurses looked at Erik with disappointment. Christine just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now in Erik's car headed she wasn't sure where. They had got her vitamins before they left.

"So do I need to take you back to work?" Erik asked.

"Um..." Christine faded out.

"Christine?" Erik said and turn to look at her when he pulled up to a red light.

She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to tell him but she wasn't sure what he would say.

"Christine?" Erik asked still looking at her.

Someone honked and Erik looked to see the light was now green. Started driving again.

"What bank do you work at?" Erik waited for her to answer. When he realized she wasn't going to. He drove back to the gallery and parked outside the front door. It was 12:30 now, Erik didn't have to be back till 1. "Christine?" He asked turning off the car.

When he looked over at her, tears were felling down her face. Erik reached over and wiped the ones off on the left side of her face.

Erik sat there staring at her, when it fit him. "You don't work at the bank anymore do you?"

Christine shook her head no.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because.. I ..didn't want you judging me like Meg did." She chocked out.

"Christine..." Erik faded out in a soft tone.

"Erik no one is going to hire a pregnant 22 year old."

When she said that it reminded Erik she was just a child.

"Meg doesn't talk to me and how am I going to pay my half of the rent?" She sobbed.

Erik did the only thing he could think of, he leaned over after taking his seat belt off and pulled her into his arms the best he could.

"Christine we'll think of something together. Okay?"

Christine nodded her head yes and pulled from his arms. She dried her eyes and gave Erik a small smile.

"How about we get Nadir to order us some food and you can hang out in our offices the rest of the day?"

Christine liked that idea a lot. She gave him a big smile and went to get out of the car. Erik followed and they walked in the lobby of the gallery.

Simon smiled when he saw Erik enter with Christine. He had his hand on her back.

"Mr. Destler, Christine." Simon nodded hello as they walked pass.

"Simon." Erik replied back.

Christine gave a wave.

They made there way up the stair to Erik and Nadir's offices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Raoul, isn't that your girl with Erik?" Rick smiled.

Raoul looked from his lunch to see Erik and Christine going up the stairs. Christine was nodding yes and Erik had his hand on the small of her back.

Raoul cringed, "Not anymore." He replied to Rick.

"Erik took your woman?" Rick asked, holding in his laughter.

"Yeah." Raoul didn't want to finish his lunch. He got up and through it away and got back to work.

Rick got up after Raoul left and carried the sandwich he was eating of to Simon. "So?" Rick said leaning against Simons desk. "Raoul lost his girl to Erik?"

"Seems that way."

"Seems?" Rick smiled.

"What do you know?"

"Well I was talking to him and asked him, isn't that your girl with Erik and he said not anymore."

Simon smiled. "Really?"

"Yes! So you got anything I need to take up to Erik or Nadir?" Rick asked.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'm sure I can find something."

"Okay." Rick finished his sandwich.

"Here it's not very good, but someone called the front desk and about a tour for his class. You could run the message up to him instead of me calling it up?"

"That will do." Rick grabbed it and ran up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir had given Erik a weird look when he returned with Christine. "Who did the doctors go?" he asked.

"Good." Erik replied.

"That's good." Nadir smiled.

Nadir watched as they walked into Erik's office.

"So we were thinking of ordering something for lunch or have you already had lunch?" Erik asked from his office.

"No." Nadir replied, "I haven't."

Erik yelled back, "Well on the way up here we decided on Chinese."

"That sounds good. I'll call out for it?"

They talked for a few more minutes about they wanted. Erik would asked Christine what she wanted and then yell it out to Nadir.

Nadir figured Christine was ether really embarrassed about last night or see we scared of him from that day at the coffee shop.

Nadir like Christine now, she seemed nice and quiet. And that is what Erik needed quiet, but Nadir still hadn't forgot about the day he saw her and what she said.

He called out the order and they said it would be 20 minutes and then he called down to Simon to tell him they were getting Chinese and to have Rick bring it up to them.

Nadir was never quit sure what Rick's real job here was. Erik and him hired him when they first started, along with Simon. Simon was the lobby receptionist and security kinda of but Simon did a lot. He was an important part of Phantom Art Gallery. But Rick Nadir was never to sure. They hired him because the day he had his interview, they weren't sure about taking him on. And when they told Rick this. He said he would give Erik a lap dance if they hired him. Nadir laugh, but Erik stood up and moved away. Rick was Bi, Nadir and Erik concluded one afternoon. So they gave Rick the job, but he really didn't how to do anything that they need done. So they gave him to Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir's office door swung open. "Hi honey I'm home." Rick called out to Erik's office.

Erik had shut his door.

Nadir wasn't sure if that was because they were do something, something or they were just talking.

Rick walked more into Nadir's office and waved a post it note in the air. "I got to deliver something to the boss man."

That was Rick's nickname for Erik. It was boss man at work and when they were at functions or dinner party's it was cutie pie.

"Just give it to me." Nadir said holding out his hand.

"Nope this is for Erik and I need to make sure it gets to him."

Before Nadir could protest, Rick ran for Erik's door and swung it open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had heard Nadir's office door bang open. He knew who was before he heard them talk. Rick was the only one who banged doors open around there. Unless Erik was mad, then he did it to, but mainly it was Rick.

Erik sat at his desk and Christine in one of the chairs in front of it. They hadn't really said anything since they talked about lunch. So Erik went to work on his laptop.

He had stopped listening to what was going on between Rick and Nadir but he figured they was fighting. They were like father and son always arguing.

So Rick scared the shit out of Christine and Erik jumped a little when, his office door swung open.

"Hey boss man!" Rick said marching up to Erik's desk. He stood next to were Christine sat and Erik looked at him.

Rick hand Erik the post it note.

"You had to bring this up to me? Why couldn't Simon call it up?"

By this time Nadir was making his way into Erik's office.

"Sorry boss man, I just wanted a reason to see you." Rick batted his eye lashes at Erik, before turning his attention to Christine. "Hi! I'm Rick." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Christine." She shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Like wise." Christine said back, a little shy.

Erik jested for Nadir to get Rick out. He could tell she was nervous.

"Rick!" Nadir marched up to him. "Time to go." He grabbed the collar of Ricks shirt and dragged him out of Erik's office shutting the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry about that." Erik said sitting back down in his chair.

"It's ok..." Christine drifted off like she was going to ask something.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her.

"So he works for you too?" Christine asked not sure what to say.

"Yeah, don't ask me what he does, because I'm not sure." Erik laughed.

"He works for you but you don't know what her does?" Christine ask in disbelief.

"He's like..." Erik searched for the right word, "He's Simon side kick."

"Oh. Side kick?"

"Yeah he help Simon. Like runs papers to him or from him to Nadir and I. Sometimes we get him go get lunch." Erik stopped and though for a minute. "He goes to meetings and dinners with us to."

"Oh that sounds cool and easy."

"Yeah sometimes I think he thinks we pay him to goof around."

Christine laughed softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir had kick Rick out of the office and shut the door on him. Rick went down stairs to the lobby where he would find Simon.

"So?" Simon asked.

"Her name is Christine, she's shy. When I walked in Erik's office door was shut but it didn't like anything was going on or going to happen. They where just sitting there. Boss man typing away on his computer as always."

Simon thought Rick would be able to get something good. "Well when there food gets here, you can it take it up them."

Rick smiled and clapped his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul watched from afar as Rick clapped at something Simon said. Raoul started to really feel like he didn't belong here.

Rick once told him that Erik was like his best friend, even though he knew Nadir was Erik's best friend. Rick said it was because it really excepted him and didn't care that he was Bi, mostly gay.

Raoul thought back on that conversation.

"_So how long have you worked here?" Raoul asked Rick on 4__th__ day of work. _

"_Couple years. Only 13." Rick said he wanted to rub it in._

"_Oh wow and Simon?"_

"_!3 and a half." Rick replied._

"_Oh, so you all are close?"_

"_Yup. I think of Erik as my best friend."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah he excepts me for who I really am. He doesn't care that I'm bi, mostly gay."_

"_Mostly gay?"_

_Rick laughed, "Yeah I think woman are great and they can be your best friend..." He stop trying to figure what to say. "Well I guess you can say I'm just plain gay. But woman do fascinate me." He laughed._

"_Oh so you and Mr. Destler?"_

"_Honey no! Erik is straight. He just gets me. He doesn't give me crap about it and sometimes he goes along with some of the stuff I say to him if he's in a good mood. Erik he's like a protector. If I ever had a problem or just need help, I know he's got my back." Rick smiled._

"_Oh that's cool. I don't care that your gay." Raoul said. He wanted Rick to know he doesn't care about that stuff. _

"_Thanks." _

Raoul was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Rick yell out Christine's name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine! What a pleasure it is to see you again in such short time." Rick said walking to the bottom of the steps to greet her.

"Rick." She took the arm he offered her.

"Where you off to you pretty little thang." He waved his hand.

Christine giggled.

"Erik wanted Nadir to give something Simon but I offered to do it."

"Great. So?" Rick asked smiling.

For a minute she thought he was going to ask her out.

"So?" She asked back.

"How was your morning with boss man?"

"Erik?" She questioned.

"Of course silly."

"Oh it was good. It went very well." Christine wasn't sure if he knew about the baby or the appointment.

"Well that's excellent!" Rick smiled down at her.

She noticed he was probably 5'10 and had reddish hair. Christine thought he was adorable, he still had a boyish looking face.

They reached Simon's deck.

"Here, these are from Erik." She handed him the papers she was holding.

Simon looked through them. "Great I've been waiting for these. Thanks for bring them down. I'm sure Rick could have got them or Nadir could have bought them down."

"Oh I know but I wanted to." She smiled at them.

Rick stood behind her. He pointed to her and mouthed 'I like her'.

Simon smiled, he liked her to.

Simon was going to ask her what they did this morning but the guy delivering the Chinese showed up.

Simon took care of it and was about to tell Rick to take it up to the office when Christine interrupted.

"So I'll take this back up with me." Christine stated moving to grab the bag.

Rick grabbed it first. "Let me get it and we can back up there together."

"Really it's no problem."

"Nonsense boss man would be mad if found out I had his woman doing my dirty work." Rick smiled.

Christine turned and head for the stairs. Rick smiled and followed her with the food. Christine was starting to think maybe Erik did tell them, with the way they were acting.

Nadir shooed Rick out of the office after he dropped the food off. Erik and Christine eat in his office. While Nadir eat at his desk trying to finish a contract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by fine. Erik and Christine did not talk much. He was so into his work. Christine enjoyed watching him type away at his computer.

When it was time to go Nadir, Erik, and Christine head out of the office together. They saw Simon looking at the computer. Nadir was surprised Rick was standing around waiting for them to come down. He had caught on to what Rick was doing.

Nadir head off to the elevator to the underground parking. Why Erik and Christine said goodbye to Simon and head off out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik decided to just take Christine back to his place. When Christine saw that he wasn't taking her to Meg's and her apartment she felt happy but she had returned her stuff back home. More importantly she had taken Erik's shirts to her apartment. She had gotten use to ether having the real thing or his shirt. Christine was sure if tonight would be like last night.

Erik could see Christine moving around in her seat. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Well today I took my stuff back to my apartment. I didn't want to be a bourdon."

Erik had been thinking about this all day. He didn't want Christine living in a stressful environment why carrying his child.

"_His Child." _He thought with a smile. Erik never thought he would be a dad.

He was going to pitch this idea to Christine later to night, after he made dinner.

"Ok. We'll go by your apartment and you can pick up some stuff."

"Really? Thanks so much Erik." Christine couldn't believe that months ago she hated this man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine unlocked the apartment door. Donald and Meg were both sitting on the couch watching something stupid.

Meg turned to look at Christine and Erik. She hadn't seen Christine in almost two days.

Erik and Christine walked right past without saying a word.

"Hi Christine, Christine's friend." Donald called from the couch not turning to look at them. He didn't care. He thought Christine was sweet, but whatever she did in her live was her life. He was staying out of it but that didn't mean they couldn't say hi.

Erik was the only one who replied. "Hi." He look at the door he had knocked in a couple of days ago.

Why Christine was getting her things, he sat on her bed and pulled out his wallet and took out a check. Then pulled a pen from his coat pocket.

Christine loved how Erik seem to have everything in his pants or coat pockets.

Why Christine was refilling her blue book bag. Erik looked beside him. There was two of his shirts.

He smirked, "I'll be right back." Erik got up and walked into the living room. He hand Meg a check for the cost of the door and how much it would cost to have a guy come fix it.

When Erik returned to his spot on the bed, the two shirts were missing. He looked at Christine's book bag it seem to look a lot fuller then last time. He was happy to see it looked like she wanted to stay for a while.

Christine still had her stuff from the bathroom in her book bag so she was now ready to go.

"Okay." She said.

Erik stood up and took the bag from her. They head out of they apartment. Donald shouted good bye and this time both Christine and Erik replied good bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to Erik's apartment, Erik had to ask Christine for his key. She took it out of her pocket and gave it to him.

Erik made dinner and decided tonight was not the night to talk about what he wanted to talk about. Christine was tired and Erik thought it best for them to sleep in separate rooms.

Christine had decided to wear Erik's white shirt to bed, instead of her Pj's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning, Erik told Christine she could just chill out at his apartment for the day. She was thankful for that because with the money she did have, she need to buy Erik, Nadir, and Simon Christmas presents. Yes the pregnancy test was Erik's present but she wanted to get him something else. Since morning sickness hadn't been to bad she went out right after Erik left.

Erik had left her the key to the apartment in case she went out. He said he got home and she wasn't here he would use Nadir's key to get in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine wonder around New York till she came to Macy's. She looked around and the mens section looking for something for Simon and Nadir.

"Can I help you?" A sale woman asked.

"Um yeah. I'm looking for gifts for my..." She wasn't sure what to call Erik, so she just said. "My boy friend's friends slash co workers."

"Okay. Well did you have anything in mind?" The woman asked politely.

"I'm not sure one is 52 and the other well I'm not sure, in his 30's."

An older woman had been listening to the conversation.

"I know what you mean darling." The older woman butted in. "I have to buy things for my husband and his co workers and my kids and grand kids." She chuckled.

"Wow. What do you usually get your husband? If you don't mind me asking?" Christine asked.

The sale woman saw another customer having trouble and wondered off to help that person. Christine didn't even notice.

"Well this year he gets off Martin Luther King's Birthday and the Tuesday thru that coming Monday so I'm taking him on a cruise."

"Wow that sounds nice."

"Yes it is."

"His boss sounds nice to."

"Well that's when boss man and his co boss take off to go skiing every year."

"Did you say boss man?"

"Yes sorry, my husband his good friends with his co worker and his co worked calls their boss, boss man."

"Your husband is he Simon Gordon?"

"Yes you know him?"

"Well that who I'm here to buy a present for him... and Nadir."

"This boy friend you speak of, is it Erik?"

"Well no I just said that..." Christine faded off. "I'm not quit sure what he is." She looked down embarrassed.

"Oh well that quit alright. I can tell you what to get Nadir and Simon for Christmas and look like the perfect person." Mrs. Gordon smiled.

"Really?" Christine Couldn't be more happier at this news.

"Of course darling."

Mrs. Gordon pulled Christine towards the book section. She scanned through new release then pick a book of the shelve and handed it to Christine.

"BOOM! By Tom Brokaw." Christine read the title.

"Yes Simon has been asking me to get the book. So this is the perfect gift for him."

"Yes but wont his kids get him this, Mrs. Gordon?"

"Oh no! He only asks me for books, plus I don't think are kids would ever get him books. And please call me Kathy." Mrs. Gordon smiled.

"Okay thanks Kathy." Christine smiled back.

Kathy then pulled Christine out of the book section. "Okay now for Nadir and can go anywhere. He loves when people give him spices or sauces to experiment with in cooking. That's Nadir thing cooking. And if not cooking he likes chocolate from England and Cruzcampo beer from Spain. You find them at any specialty liquor shop around here."

"Oh ok cool. I things to choose from. The only thing is I'm not sure what to get Erik."

Kathy smiled. "He liked White Wine from France. You can get that around here to. Also anything music."

Kathy's cell started to ring she answered it and when she hung up, she turned to Christine. "I'm so sorry but I forgot I have to meet someone for lunch. I'll have to tell Simon I saw you in the store."

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you. Thank you so much for the help." Christine smiled.

"No problem dear." Kathy patted Christine's arm and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Christine was done shopping it was already 5:40. She hurried back to Erik's. She had thought up the perfect present for him. She found Nadir's and Simon but she also picked up a little something for Rick.

She got back to the apartment and put the stuff in the closet that was in her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had taken a 2 hour lunch break to go buy presents for people. He hated shopping all together but he hated Christmas shopping even more.

He had to get presents for Rick, Nadir, Simon and his wife, Mr. And Mrs. Firmin, and Christine. Christine was going to be the hardest.

He was happy with what he got for everyone.

But then end of the day he was happy to go home.

Everyone had off the 24, 25, 26, and the 27.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik got home, he found Christine reading a cook book.

"Hey. How was your day?" He asked. He for minute to his self that he could get use to coming to someone being there. He walked down the hall to his room with the stuff he bought. When he came back to the kitchen Christine answered him.

"Good I went Christmas shopping. Oh! And I met Simon's wife Kathy. She was in Macy's"

"She nice." Erik said. "I'm glad it sounds like you had a good day."

"What about you? How was work? Rick, Nadir?" Christine asked looking up from her cook book smiling. She was sitting on her bar stool at the island. Erik was in standing in the kitchen wondering what to fix for dinner.

When she asked that, Erik thought he really could get use to this. "Good. I went shopping too, even though I protest shopping. Rick was happy and in a good mood as always. Nadir can't wait for Christmas so he can cook dinner. And work was work."

"Kathy told me Nadir likes to cook."

"Likes? That's an understatement. He loves to cook. If I let him he would cook dinner for me everyday."

"That sounds nice." Christine liked the idea having someone who would cook dinner every night. She really wasn't good at cooking.

"Yeah it is. So?" Erik wasn't sure how to ask this. "So Nadir wanted to know if I'm bringing to Christmas Dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You coming give him more reason to cook more food. He wants you to come."

"He wants me to?"

Erik remember the day Nadir told him about the day in the coffee shop. "Yes he does. He hasn't forgot about what happen at the coffee shop but your in our lives and he wants you to come."

Christine thought she was going to cry when Erik said she was in their lives just not his. She was so happy. "I would love to come then."

"Good." Erik said. "So I was thinking, now I'm not much of a pizza eater but I have to look some things up tonight on the computer and wrap some presents, so I thought we could order out?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay what do you like on your pizza?"

"Black olives and pepperoni."

Erik pick up the phone and called out the order.

Christine and Erik went there separate ways why waiting for the pizzas to come. Erik went to his room to wrap presents and Christine to hers to do the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine looked around her, well Erik's guest bedroom. She had put her clothes in the dresser and she had wrapped presents in the closet, along with the wrapping paper she had bought.

She had just finish wrapping everything when Erik knocked on the door telling her the pizza was here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik took the pizza to the living room and set up a movie. "I was thinking we could watch Miracle on 34th Street?"

"That sounds good." Christine was getting into the spirit this year. For the first time since her mother died, Christine thought she was going to be ok.

Christine had parked her self next to Erik on the couch, he sat back with his laptop on his lap. She looked over to see what he was searching. And the question was. 'How long can you have sex why your pregnant?' She got it now, that must of been what he was asking the doctor.

She giggled and Erik looked up at her. They had finish there dinner and it was nearing the end of the movie. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing?"

"Sure." He said.

Christine giggled again, when he started reading article.

"Are you laughing at what I'm reading?" Erik asked.

"Yes."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

He read on for a few minutes, when he said something. "Why would they even have to say that. Anyone one who has half a brain knows not to do that!"

"What?" Christine asked.

"It said if the woman's in delivery don't have sex. No Fuck." Erik said.

Christine giggled. "I'm sure there are people have tried that." She said.

"Well I'm not going to be one of them." Erik announced. He closed his computer when the movie ended. He was going to have that talk with Christine now. He turned off the T.V. and turned to face Christine.

"Christine I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." She got nervous. She hoped he wasn't going to kick her out.

"I know we just started this and just kinda got to know each other but I can't having you living at your apartment. I'm the kinda of guy who has to have control over his things and I can't even start to have control of this baby situation if your over there and I here. So I want to you to move in. You keep the room your in."

Christine wasn't sure if she heard him right. She thought for minute she was dreaming. "You want me to move in?"

"Well yes. You can't work and Meg can't support you and as the father of this baby it's my job." Erik stated.

"Okay." Was all Christine could say.

"You can keep the key I gave you. I made a copy from Nadir's today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik had slept in different rooms again. Christine told Erik that Meg would not be home this weekend that she would be at her mom's. With that information Erik in listed Nadir to help him move what Christine wanted from her old apartment to his.

Nadir couldn't wipe the grin off his face all day Saturday and Sunday.

* * *

Well there was chapter 23 for you. Chapter 24 is almost done.

Review.


	24. Christmas

**THANKS to all my Reviewers!!** **You guys rock! Much love. **

**So Merry Christmas to everyone. **

I wanted to get this up for Christmas. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was now Monday the 24th and Christine couldn't believe in one week her whole life had changed. She was now living with a very good looking guy and was carrying his child. She had Made friends with Nadir. And she had plans. Even if they were for just 9 months, she had plans.

Christine was a little disappointed when nothing happened Saturday or Sunday night between her and Erik.

Morning sickness was starting to really get on her nerves. Today thought Erik had come into the bathroom and held her hair back for her and then gave her ginger ale.

During the course of the morning she talked Erik into buying a fake Christmas tree. She and him went to get why Nadir stayed at Erik's making Chicken for dinner.

When they got home Christine had Erik put it. She got out her camera and took pictures of Erik fighting with lights for the tree she also had Erik buy. Erik let Christine put of some of the ornaments he bought on the tree. Why she was doing this, she put Nadir in charge of the camera. Erik just sat on his piano bench and watched.

She told Nadir multiple times that evening she loved his food. They stayed up till 1 watching the A Christmas story and The Muppet's Christmas Carol.

Nadir left right after the last movie was over. He was making dinner tomorrow at his apartment. He said that Richard and Mary Firmin and Rick would be there also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was to excited to sleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. When Erik had been tangling with lights. She asked Nadir if he could help keep Erik out of the apartment tomorrow and in his. Nadir said he would and wanted to know why but Christine told him, he would find out from Erik.

Erik on the other hand had no trouble sleeping after he took a sleeping pill of course. He was having nightmares more often and he didn't need Christine to know he had them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Christine bounced into Erik's room and jumped on the bed.

"Erik!" She squealed.

"Uh." He moaned back partly still asleep.

"Wake up, it's Christmas morning!"

Nadir was cooking breakfast at Erik's for everyone and then opening presents. From there they were then going to go to Nadir's for the rest of the day and dinner.

Christine looked at Erik then jumped off the bed and ran into his bathroom, to throw up. Erik got up and followed her. He grabbed back her hair and rubbed her back. He wished for her that the morning sickness would stop.

When she was done, Erik helped her up. She look around his bathroom. This was the first time she had been in there. It was big. The tub and shower were separate and there were two sinks. He had blue towels.

Christine left to go take a shower why Erik took his. Erik locked the bathroom door and took off his mask.

When they both emerged from their separate showers, Nadir was already there making breakfast.

"Sleep good?" He asked the two.

Erik nodded his head yes.

"I didn't get much, I was to excited." Christine answered him.

Nadir smiled.

They made small talk to someone knocked on the door. Erik got it and let Richard and Mary in.

Mary's face lit up when she saw Christine sitting there at the island. "Christine!" She walked right over to her and gave her a hug. Richard eyed the tree and put the presents under there.

"Mrs. Firmin." Christine hugged back.

"Oh dear call me Mary."

"Okay."

Mary moved to hug Nadir and Erik.

Richard, Erik, and Nadir stood in the kitchen talking as the woman moved to the livingroom.

The front door swung open, "Honey I'm home!" Rick shouted.

Erik rolled his eyes.

Rick wasn't surprise see Christine there. Nadir called him the night before to tell him she was going to be there. Rick came over and gave the men hugs and then moved to the livingroom to hug Mary.

He told Erik to put the presents he bought by the tree.

"Christine! It's great to see you again." Rick kissed her cheek.

"Like wise."

"Cutie pie could you get me something to drink?" Rick called out.

Christine wondered who cutie pie was.

Erik bought Rick some eggnog and Rick gave him a quick kiss on his left cheek. Erik rolled his eyes. Why Christine stiffed a giggle.

They eat at the island. Erik and Nadir stood why they eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast they moved to the livingroom to open presents. Mary had the same idea as Christine as they both bought out there cameras.

Richard and Mary gave Erik a new planer and a super pen, also some Starbucks coffee you make at home. Erik seemed very happy about the coffee. They gave Nadir olive oil and some other Italian spices. For Rick they got him a pick slippers and some homemade salt water taffy.

Erik and Nadir went in together and got Richard and Marry a trip to Hawaii. Christine found out they had always wanted to go. Rick got them matching flower shirts with straw hats to wear on their vacation.

Erik got Rick Guitar Hero III. Nadir got him a blow up boat with a 25 pound anchor because when Nadir ask what Rick wanted he said a boat. Christine a had found a shirt for Rick that was pink and said 'Mad enough to wear pink'. She also gave him a box of chocolate

Rick got Nadir 1000 pack of pink post it notes, Care Bear pencils, and a fake easy button. Nadir had said every time Rick came into his office he was going to throw a one of the pencils at him. But for his real gift he got Nadir a 100 dollar gift card to a restaurant that served food from Spain. Erik got Nadir a new state of the art mixer and Japanese cookbook. Christine gave Nadir the beer and chocolates Kathy suggested. Nadir joked may have to skip Christmas dinner so he could enjoy his beer.

Rick gave Erik a shirt he had made for him. It read 'This Cutie Pie belongs to Rick.'. Erik looked at Rick like he was crazy. Rick then gave Erik a new ipod.

Christine then found out the story behind what happen to Erik's old ipod. During this past summer, Rick, Nadir and Erik went out boating. Rick was using Erik's ipod when Nadir stopped the boat suddenly and he dropped the ipod and slide off the front of the boat.

Nadir gave Erik some blank music paper and a book on how to juggle your time as a new parent. Erik looked at Christine. He then announced to Richard, Mary, and Rick that Christine was pregnant.

Rick ran over and try to pick up Erik but wasn't strong enough. He then screamed he was going to be a uncle and gave Christine a big hug. The hugging and Rick freaking out went on for about 20 more minutes.

After that was over Nadir announced they should move down to his apartment so he could start dinned.

Nadir winked at Christine. They had planned so no one would see that she didn't give Erik a gift. Nadir figured he would give Christine her gift tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why Nadir spend the day cooking and hitting Rick with a spoon to get out of the Kitchen. Everyone sat around watching Christmas movies.

Erik sat on the couch between Rick and Christine. Rick had put his arm around Erik the whole time, making Christine laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When dinner was done they went to one of Nadir's guest bedrooms, watch he made into a diningroom.

Nadir went over board as always with the food.

Christine looked around the table, she was seated next to Erik and across from Nadir. Erik and Rick were in some discussion about the color pink, why Mary and Nadir talked about the food. Richard smiled over at Christine and she smiled back. Richard then joined Nadir's conversation. Christine loved this. This family feeling.

She was snapped from her thoughts, when Rick yelled, "Damn Nadir babe these are some good mashed potatoes!"

Everyone laughed, and Nadir went on to explain to Rick how he made them.

Erik put his hand on Christine's leg and looked over at her. "Are you ok?" He whispered. "You look a little over whelmed."

"Yeah but it's a good over whelmed." She smiled up at him and patted his hand.

They all made small talk till Nadir bought out dessert and eggnog. "Nadir are you trying to make me fat?" Rick asked.

"Yes that's my life goal." Nadir answered sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Rick tossed his hands up in the air.

Christine thought she was going to die when she took a bite of what Nadir made. She made a face of pleasure.

"Good?" Erik asked and smirked.

She nodded her head. Nadir smiled at the two.

After dinner they settled them selves back in Nadir's livingroom.

"Hey listen, I'm have to do something up stairs real quick I'll be back." She said to the group.

"You want me to come with you?" Erik asked.

"Hold on dear." Mary called out. "Richard and I are head home and I want to say goodbye."

Christine walked back over to Mary and Richard, giving them both hugs goodbye.

"No I'm fine Erik, I'll be right back." Christine walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir, Rick, and Erik said there goodbyes to the Firmin's. The three boys settled into the livingroom to watch T.V.

After 20 minutes had gone by Erik spoke up, "Listen Christine probably fell asleep. I read being pregnant makes you really tired. So I'm going to go. See you at the office Rick." Erik gave the manly shake hands and pat each other on the back hug to both Rick and Nadir. Rick had told congratulations to Erik again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik entered his apartment to find there were no lights on. There were note cards on the floor with arrows and foot prints drawn on them. He followed them. They led him to his bedroom. The door was closed. He looked over to Christine's room, the door was open but no one was in the room.

He opened his door and mouth just about fit the floor. Erik walked into his room a little and closed the door behind him. There were no lights on in the room but she had lit about 15 candles and it bathed the room in a sensual glow.

He walked to the end of his bed and stood there. He raise an eyebrow at Christine. She was laying in the middle of his bed. She had on a black lacy baby doll nightie that was practically see through. As Erik stood there staring at her, he could feel his hard on straining again his pants zipper.

Christine crawled towards him on bed, she grabbed him by the tie he was wearing. She pulled the upper half of his body down to her. Christine crashed her lips against his. It took Erik minute respond. He thought he had to be in a really good dream, but when she grabbed him through his pants, he knew he was not dreaming.

He had one knee on the bed and ran his hands up the back of her legs. One hand stopped on her ass, to find she was wearing a thong. Why the other continued up under the nightie to rest on her upper back.

Christine was sitting up straight on her knee's pressed against Erik. She loosened his tie but didn't take it off. She slowly unbuttoned Erik's blue shirt and with each button that was undone, she kissed/ licked his chest. When all the buttons were undone she slipped the shirt off his shoulders.

Erik looked down at Christine. His eyes questioned hers. Instead of answering him she shoved her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and pulled her close to his body. His erection press again her stomach. She scratched nails down his chest and down the front of his pants. Their tongues mangled together. Erik pulled is month from her's and through his head back and moaned when she dug her nails into him.

"Oh god, Christine!" Erik grabbed her ass grinding against her. "I need you now."

Christine kissed the underside of the left part of his jaw and unbuttoned his pants. They fell to the floor and Erik stepped out of them. He pulled away from her and pulled down his boxers. After all his clothes were discarded but his tie. Christine climbed back to the top of the bed, dragging Erik by the tie up with her.

She positioned her self underneath him. Erik looked down at her and growled. He slowly dragged her nightie up her. Once he had it off and thrown across the room, he kissed her way down her till she got to the top of the thong.

He slowly removed it then bought his mouth back to her center. Erik lowered his head to her. Christine cried out in pleasure, tangling her hands in his hair. Erik continued on for a few minutes until she came. She pulled Erik back up by his tie and bought his lips to hers. Christine then wiggled down the bed underneath Erik. She bought him into her mouth. Erik through his head back. He was worried that he might clasped on her.

Christine could feel him pulse in her mouth. She bought him out of her mouth and rubbed her finger over the tip.

"Oh fuck Christine!"

She bought him back into her mouth. She deep throated Erik as he came. She climbed back up the bed and kissed him on the lips and taking off his tie. She through it off the bed. Erik positioned him self at her entrance and was about to slide in, but he stopped and looked at her stomach.

"Erik." Christine whispered in a loving voice. She bought her hand up to the left side of his face and rubbed it. She moved thumb over his cheek and he leaned into it.

Christine wished he would take off the mask. She wanted to know what lay under it but tonight was not the night to remove it.

Erik leaned down and grazed a kiss over her stomach. Christine felt like everything was going to be ok when he did that. Like he might love her. He looked up and they locked eyes, then shoved into her.

"Erikkk!" Christine screamed.

Erik grunted as he slide out of her and back in.

This want on for a few minutes. Erik felt that Christine was about to come and pushed into her hard causing them both to come. Erik fell on top of Christine and buried the left side of his face in her neck. Christine ran her hands up and down his back.

Erik pulled out of her and rolled over taking her with him. His breathing was returning to normal when Christine got out of bed. Some of the candles had burned out so she turned on the lamp on his bedside table. She also put his blue shirt on. Christine pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses and got back in bed. Erik had pulled the covers up around his waste. Christine settled next to him sitting. She hand him the bottle.

"White wine from France?" He raised an eyebrow.

Christine thought it was adorable when Erik did that with his eyebrow.

"A little voice told me you liked it." She smiled.

"Well I love it." He stated. He held out his hand for a cord screw.

Christine got it from the sided table and handed it to him. Erik got the bottle open and poured them both a glass.

Erik signaled for her to take a sip before him. She was worried, she wasn't going to like it, but it was exactly really good. He followed her and took a sip. He loved this wine.

"So was this my Christmas present?" he asked gesturing to the wine and the black nightie on the floor.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

Erik sat up more and leaned into her neck and sucked at it.

She giggled.

"Well I have to say I throughly enjoyed undressing you." Erik licked her ear. He took a sip of the wine and handed her his glass. He got off the bed and went to his closet. When he emerged from it, he was holding a light green bag. He walked back to the bed and got back under the covers. "Here." He handed her the bag, "Open it."

There was blue and pink tissue paper sticking out of it. Christine stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a light blue onesie with a little green turtle on it. It could be for a boy or girl. Christine started to tear up.

"Erik I..." She faded off.

"There's more." He whispered.

She reached back in the bag and pulled out a small ball baseball cap that had the New York Yankees symbol on it. Christine look at Erik and he nodded his head, indicting there was more. She pulled out a small green skull cap that said NY Jets.

"I wanted to show you that..." He stumbled over his words. "That I'm not leaving."

Christine clutched the green hat and tears fell down her face. Erik leaned over and wiped them away. Christine then leaned into get a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes.

"And I want to make it clear our son or daughter will be a New York everything fan." Erik smiled.

"What's with the turtle then?" Christine asked.

Erik looked at her, he was about to tell someone who doesn't really know anything about him, something from his past. "When I was little there was a pond in the woods behind my house. One day why I was there, I found a turtle. After that I always love turtles." He looked down at where his hand rested on the bed.

Christine smiled, she felt so pleased that he shared that with her. Maybe he wouldn't shower with her or take off the mask but for now that was good enough.

She kissed the top left side of his head. Christine put the baby stuff back in the bag and set it on the floor. She grabbed the wine glasses off the side table where she set them when Erik came out of the closet. She handed Erik his and he finished it. He set it behind him on the other side table.

Christine saw the look in his eyes and set hers back on the table. Erik then pushed her down on to the mattress and rolled over her.

He leaned his head next to her ear, "I guess I get to un wrap you again." He said undoing the three buttons she had button on his shirt. He got off her and throw it behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik woke the next morning to find Christine sitting in bed with his shirt back on. She was looking at the baby clothes and sipping ginger ale. He rolled on to his sided, he reach up real quick to make sure his mask was still on.

Christine saw him out of the corner of her eye. His action made her wonder more what was under it.

Erik set his hand on her leg and rubbed it. "How long have you been up?"

"Morning sickness got me up at 9:30." She replied and looked over to the clock on the sided table. "So an hour."

"It 10:30?"

"Yeah." Christine giggled. "I must have warned you out in your old age."

"Old age! I'll show you old age." Erik rolled on top of her and kissed her hard.

She moaned in to his mouth.

He stopped and look down at her, "Your feeling better? Morning sickness is over?"

"Yes!" She breathed.

"How many times am I going to have to remove this shirt from you?"

She giggled and pulled him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally got out of bed at 1. Erik made them both breakfast.

As they were eating Erik asked, "So do you have any ideas on what to do today?"

"I could think of some." She smiled at him.

"How about something that involves not being in bed?"

"Well you can play piano right?"

Erik nodded his head yes.

"Good then play me a song." She breathed in his ear.

He shivered. "Okay." Erik got up and sat the piano.

Christine sat beside him so his plain cheek was facing her.

His finger drifted over the piano. Starting out almost nervous. Once he started singing he really got into it.

"Night time, Sharpens, Heighten each sensation,  
Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination,  
Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,  
Helpless to resist the notes I write,  
For I compose the music of the night."

Erik closed his eyes and put everything he had into his song.

"Slowly, Gently, Night unfurls it's splendor,  
Grasp it, Sense it, Tremulous and tender,  
Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving,  
Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,  
Dare you trust the music of the night

Close your eyes,  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see, In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
But the truth is what it ought to be

Softly, Deftly,  
Music shall caress you,  
Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly possess you

Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you can not find,  
The darkness of the music of the night

Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world, Leave all are thoughts of a world you knew before,  
Close your eyes and let music set you free,  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night."

He played kinda long piano part, then open his eyes and looked right into Christine's and finished the song.

"You and I can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the,  
Help me make the music of the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he was done they both just sat there staring at each other. Christine leaned in and grabbed both sides of Erik's face. She leaned into kiss him, when he grabbed both of her hand from his face. He held them in his hands as they kissed.

This act didn't go unnoticed by Christine. Once the kiss was over Erik stood up and offered Christine his hand. He walked them over to the couch. Christine thought they were going to talk but Erik grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

Christine sat back on the couch. She was so mad at Erik right now. How could he just blow her off like that. She stood up from where she was sitting and stomped down the hall to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik listened as Christine stormed down the hall and slam her bedroom door. He knew she was mad about thing that happened at the piano.

"_What did she want me to do? Say 'hey Christine why don't you just pull of my mask?". No! That was not going to happen. I will not let her see underneath this. She will not see the monster I really am!" _Erik thought angrily to him self.

He turned off the T.V. and walked to the door. Erik put his shoes on and grabbed his keys and wallet.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was going to go somewhere. Somewhere alone he decided as he stepped on to the elevator.

* * *

I'm not sure how much I liked it. These last couple of chapter's haven't been my best. 

Review.


	25. Then There Was Blackness

**Thanks to all my reviewers**. Thank you guys for putting up with my spelling and grammer mistakes. I'm trying to get better. I promise. So thanks again, I love all my reviews.

* * *

Erik got in his car and sped off down the busy street. He zipped in and out of taxis and other cars. When he looked down at the speedometer he was going 75 in a 55 zone. Erik didn't care right now. He couldn't think, he just drove. Passing everyone he came up on that was going slow. His mind wondered to what would happen after Christine had the baby. If she would leave or what. Erik was now not even paying attention to stop lights, causing him to run a red light.

XXXXXXX

Christine sat in her room. She listened as Erik walked to the kitchen and then as he slammed the front door. She started to cry and laid down on the bed.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she woke up to Nadir gently shaking her and calling her name.

"Christine you have to wake up."

"Nadir?" She mumble rubbing her eyes. "Where's Erik?" She looked over at the clock. She had been asleep 40 minutes.

"Christine?" Nadir said louder getting her attention.

Christine looked into his eyes. He looked like he was about to start crying.

"Nadir where's Erik?" Christine repeated her question louder this time.

"We have to go."

"Go? Go where? What's happen to Erik?" She had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"The hospital called. Erik was in a car accident." He didn't want to tell her till they were in the car.

Christine's low lip trebled. "What?" She asked in a whisper.

"Christine we have to go now." Nadir pulled Christine up from the bed.

They walked out into the kitchen and Christine got her shoe's on. From the time they left Erik and her's apartment to the time they arrived at the hospital nether of them had spoken one word.

XXXXXXX

They walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Nadir said.

They didn't tell Nadir much on the phone except Erik had run a red light and got broadsided. They said if he wanted to know more that he would have to come down to the hospital.

"Yes how may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I hoping you can tell me where or what room Erik Destler is in?"

"Hold on let me look." The nurse typed some things into the computer and looked up. "Let me page the doctor and tell him you're here. You can wait over there." She point to some chairs where other sad looking people were sitting.

Nadir and Christine walked over and sat down.

"Nadir they only page the doctor when someone's dead." Christine said in a high pitched voice.

"Erik is not Dead!" Nadir practically yelled.

They sat there in silence as Christine quietly cried.

"Are you Nadir Khan?" A man in scrubs asked.

"Yes." He answered standing up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Dr. McCain." The doctor turned and nodded over to cop to come over.

"Officer Fox."

"Nadir Khan." Nadir shook the cops hand.

"Mr. Khan, Erik was going at least 75 miles per hours we think. He ran a red light and the was broadsided in the drivers side door. It took us almost 30 minutes to remove him from the car. There will be no repairing the car." The officer said.

Nadir turned to the doctor.

"Erik is now in surgery. We our not sure when he will be out. Right now their trying to repair damage to his lungs. His left arm was broken and his face was pretty scratched up. Nothing that wont heal. The right side is no worse then it was. He's lucky he was driving such a safe car."

Nadir could tell the doctor was with folding something. "There's more isn't there?"

"Yes. If they can repair the damage to his left lung then that's good, but there's a 60 percent chance he might not wake up."

* * *

So it was so short. I wanted to kind of leave you hanging.

Lots of things will be address next chapter. Many people want Christine and Erik to get over the mask thing so that will be address next chapter. Along with something that I messed up on last chapter.

Review.


	26. Concerns

**Thanks for all the reviews. They make me write faster. **

Thank you all for putting up with my spelling and grammer. It's something I've never cared about until now. But I think I'm getting better, aleast I hope I am.

* * *

"What!" Christine yelled. "We're having a baby! I can't raise a baby with out him! He has to be okay!" Now everyone in the lobby was staring at her. 

"Ma'am please settle down." Officer Fox said.

"Settle down?" She shouted back. "My best friend may never get to meet his child! And he would be a good father! A great father! Who's going to get me ginger ale?" Christine fell to the floor crying. "Who's going go and look up stuff on the computer about the baby?"

Nadir had no idea what to do, but Christine's little speech made the tears he had trying to hold back fall.

Officer Fox bent down and helped Christine off the floor to a chair.

Christine looked up and everyone in the room was looking at her. "What! What are you all looking at?" She shouted.

Everyone looked away.

"Listen I have to get back to OR now but I'll keep you posted and come get you when he's out." The doctor said.

Nadir nodded and the doctor.

"You don't have to stay." Nadir said to the cop after Dr. McCain left.

The officer nodded and walked away.

Nadir pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"_Hello honey!" _Rick's happy voice floated through the phone.

"Rick."

_Rick could tell right away Nadir was crying. "Erik was in the Volvo that was in that accident?"_

"Yes." Nadir chocked out. He heard Rick drop the phone.

"_Your at the hospital?"_

"Yes."

"_I'll be there and I'll call Simon and Kathy."_

"Thank you Rick." With that Nadir hung up and sat down next to Christine.

Christine put her head in Nadir's chest and cried.

XXXXXX

No less than 20 minutes later did a crying Rick with The Firmin's and the Gordon's show up. Christine stood up and hugged Rick. While Nadir took Simon and Kathy off to the side to tell them Christine was pregnant. He figured he would tell them before Christine went on another crazy rant. Simon smiled brightly and Kathy said she knew. That she could tell those kind things.

They were all now sitting in this small sitting room waiting for the doctor to come back with an update. Christine was fiddling with her finger nails. Rick was crying on Nadir's shoulder. They were all just one big mess.

Doctor McCain came walking towards them two hours later. "Mr. Khan, Erik's best friend." He nodded to Nadir and Christine. He wasn't sure what Christine's name was. "Erik is out. We've managed to save his lung and it will be ok after it fully heals in about two weeks."

"The bad news?" Nadir asked.

"The bad news. Erik is on a breathing machine, and we wont know till the anesthesia wears off if he is going to wake up. He is in ICU so I can only let you go in two at a time."

Everyone sat there monition less. Nadir never thought of the possibility that Erik would ever die before him.

"You can follow me now." The doctor said.

The seven of them stood up and followed after the doctor into the elevator and on the 3 floor.

They came to stop in from of a door. "So only two of you can go in."

Nadir look at Christine, "Christine you can go."

"And you Nadir." Rick said.

The doctor opened the door and followed them in.

Nadir got to the end of Erik's bed and looked away. "Oh god." he whispered.

Christine waked right up to Erik. She looked down at him. "Erik." She breathed. Tears fell from her eyes.

Erik was on a breathing machine. There was a tube down his throat and a iv in him right hand. His eyes were closed and he looked almost dead.

Christine stared at the right part of his face, his mask was missing. She bought both her hands up to his face. She put a hand on ether cheek and bent down and kissed his forehead. Christine knew why Erik wear the mask now. The right side of his face wasn't a pretty site. The flesh was mangled. There was red bumps all over and you could see a vein. He had no eyebrow. To Christine it looked like someone fit Erik in the face with a baseball bat, then set him on fire.

She wanted to look away. Personally she thought she was going to throw up, but she couldn't do that. She had to be strong. Strong not for her but Erik. Erik and his baby.

Christine looked down at his closed eyes. She was glad to see the left side wasn't to messed up. It had a few cuts here and there. She figured it was from the glass from the window.

She removed her hands from Erik's face and reached down and healed Erik's left hand in both of her's. Christine got down on her knees and leaned again the bed and laid her head next to where she was holding Erik's hand.

"Be careful with his left arm, it's broken. I'll be in later to put a hard cast on." the doctor said.

Christine loosed her grip but didn't move away.

XXXXXX

Nadir couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Christine holding Erik's face in her hands. Now she was sitting on the floor, holding his hand.

Him and Christine were the only one's who hadn't thrown up when they saw his face for the first time.

Simon and Rick were the only other people who had seen Erik's face. Erik had taken his mask off in Nadir's office and Rick burst through the door singing. Simon right behind him. Everything got really quite when they realized Erik didn't have his mask on. Rick had run to a trash can and through up. Simon stood there, he through up but had choked it back down and turned away.

The Firmin's and Kathy had never seen it. Nadir guess that Erik would want it to stay that way.

"Dr. McCain do you have or know where Erik's mask is?" Nadir asked.

The doctor nodded and walked over to a plastic bag, he hand it to Nadir. "This is all Erik's things."

Nadir nodded and opened the bag. He fished around for the Erik's mask. Finding and pulling it out, he walked to the other side of the bed. He wasn't sure if the mask would go on with the tube down his throat.

The doctor came up behind Nadir and moved the tube a little so Nadir could put the mask in place.

"Mr. Khan I need to talk to you." He nodded towards the door.

"You can tell me whatever your going to tell him." Christine said her head still next to Erik's hand.

The doctor looked to Nadir to see if it was okay with and Nadir nodded it was fine.

"Erik has no brain damage as far as we know. His CT scan came back fine, but that doesn't mean he wakes up and will remember everything."

Christine's head snapped back to look at the doctor.

The doctor continued, "One, he could wake up and everything be okay and fine. But that's only a 20 percent chance that will happen. Two, he could wake up and his memory be temporally gone. Three he could wake and his memory could be gone for... well forever. Four he could never wake up."

Dr. McCain watched as Nadir leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath, why Christine buried her head against Erik's leg and cried.

"Like I said before his left arm is broken and he fractured a few ribs."

When no one responded to what the doctor said, he left the room.

XXXXXXX

Nadir and Christine did speak for 10 minutes. They simply stared at Erik. Nadir knew he should go switch places with someone outside, but he could leave his best friend.

Erik and him had been through everything together. Erik never left him and Nadir was not about to leave Erik.

Nadir was pulled from his thoughts as Christine spoke to Erik.

"Erik, I read somewhere once that if you talk to someone in a coma that they can hear you. I hope you can hear me Erik." Christine said getting off the floor. She pulled the chair that was behind her to the bed. She sat and got her face right next to Erik's. "Erik yo..you... you have to be fine." She stuttered. "You can leave me. I know that's being selfish. You can't leave your kid. I know what it's like to grow up with out a parent and not have the other one be there. Erik you can't do this to your kid. It needs you. You need to teach it everything. And who's going to worried about everything that could go wrong?" She sat back and cried into her hands. She need him.

Christine need him. Not for his money or his apartment. She need Erik. Just Erik!

It was in that moment that she knew what her mom meant. Her mom wrote about these feeling of love in her dairy's. And Christine finally realize what her mom meant when she wrote 'you'll know the moment your in love, it a feeling of something you can't explain.'

Christine got that. This feeling she had right now at this very moment, was something she never felt with Raoul.

There was so much more to their relationship then living together and having sex and a baby. Christine needs Erik to wake up so she can tell him these feeling. She has to know whether or not he feels the same.

XXXXXXX

Nadir watched Christine closely as talked then as she cried. The crying only lasted a few minutes. Then he watched as all these emotions came over her face. Her eyes changed from the light blue they were to a dark blue, clouded with passion.

Nadir had never seen this in Christine. Realizing she need to be alone. Alone with Erik, even if he wasn't awake.

He didn't wait to leave his friend, but he knew Erik would be fine with Christine there. Nadir pushed off from the wall and looked at Erik. He then walked soundlessly to the door opening it and then closing it.

XXXXXXX

Christine looked up when she heard the door close. She was alone. No, she thought for a minute she was with Erik. She looked to Erik. She wished he wasn't on a breathing machine because she would kiss him. Kiss him hard and passionate. Hoping to flow all her feeling and emotion from her to him. To express the love, all that she was feeling to him. She was sure words would only confuse him, but a kiss. A kiss would do so much more, like if she could sing him a love song.

Sing!

It hit Christine like a two tons of bricks. If she hadn't give him the cold shoulder, if she had just stay on the couch, he would be... He would be home. Home and breathing on his own and possibly they could be having great, wonderful sex.

"When you get out of here Erik I promise you the best make up sex ever... That's if you ever want anything to do with me ever again." She whispered out loud.

XXXXXXX

Christine heard the door open.

Kathy came to stand right behind her as Rick snuck into the room to and stood where Nadir had stood. Kathy put a hand on Christine's shoulder.

Christine looked up to see Kathy praying. She looked over to Rick to see he was doing to same thing.

It was silent in the room for a good while.

Rick finally broke the silence. "Boss man?" He whispered.

Christine swore that Rick could be Simba. When there was that part on the Lion King where his father had been killed and he went of to him and nudged him with his head and called out dad. And the laid down next to him.

"Boss man?" Rick repeated. "Your going to be okay, because I..." Rick couldn't finish. He walked off towards the door.

Kathy reached out to grabbed his arm but Rick shook her hand loose and left.

XXXXXX

Simon came in. He walked to stand next to his wife.

"He'll be okay." He said to Christine and Kathy. "You'll be okay." He said turning to Erik.

Christine watched as he said a prayer too.

Kathy and Simon stay for a few minutes before leaving to let the Firmin's in.

Christine looked up to see Mary in tears.

Mary held her arms out for Christine to give her a hug. Christine got up and they hug.

"He'll be okay." Mary whispered into Christine's ear.

For some reason Christine felt that when Mary said he was going to be okay, that he was really going to be okay.

Richard walked over and patted Erik's hair. "The boy wears to much hair product."

Christine laughed a little. She remember the few times she had been in Erik's bathroom there were a lot of hair produces. From moose to spray to lots of other things.

Richard continued talking, "Erik you will wake. Because you will take care of this woman and your baby." he stated in a firm voice. He gave Erik's shoulder a slight squeeze and stepped back so his wife could get closer.

"Erik you're a strong boy, you'll be okay. And just remember you have a ton of people who love you. Visiting hours are almost over and the doctor said that only two people could stay the night. So we will back tomorrow and the next day and the day after that, until you wake up." She kissed Erik's forehead and gave Christine one last hug before leaving with her husband.

XXXXXXX

Christine was still sitting in the chair when Nadir reentered the room. Christine looked over at him. He had a chair in one hand and was a tray with two coffee's in the other.

Nadir put his chair over where he had been standing when they first came in.

He pulled a coffee out and handed it to Christine.

"It's a vanilla cappuccino."

"Thanks."

"The doctor said if you and I wanted we could stay in his room tonight."

Christine nodded her head yes.

"How are you doing Christine?" Nadir asked sitting in the chair he bought in.

"Okay." she paused, "I don't know."

Nadir looked at her. She was looking at Erik's face, but she looked confused and lost.

"How are you doing Nadir?" She asked back.

"Truth?" Nadir asked.

Christine shook her head yes.

"I'm scared... He's my best friend. When Erik came into my life.." He paused. "I cleaned up. I stopped wasting my life. He gave me hope, a great life. He always says I saved his life. And if you want to be serous, I did really save his life. But... he saved me. He saved me from a... sad life."

Nadir looked down at his hands. He shook his head and then wiped angrily at tear the escaped his eyes.

The room settled into awkward silence. Nadir became lost in thoughts about the first time he met Erik. Why Christine tried to think what Erik's life was like before she met him and why did Nadir have to save Erik's life.

XXXXXX

The two didn't speak the rest of the night. Soon after their talk Christine fell asleep and the doctor came into do Erik's arm cast. After that was done, Nadir didn't get to sleep till 1 in the morning.

There sleep didn't last long. Dr. McCain came in at 7 in check on Erik. He said that by now the anesthesia has wear off and now it was up to Erik to wake up. Christine had broke out in tears again and got right up to Erik's ear saying 'please wake up', then ran to the bathroom in his room to throw up because of morning sickness.

The doctor looked at Erik for a good 35 minutes. He wrote on his chart and after that he left.

At 9 Simon, Kathy, Rick, Mary, and Richard came in. Rick brought a balloon that said 'Get Well Honey'. The Gordon's bought some flowers and Kathy insisted on a leaving a small brown bear that read 'Feel Well soon' on it's stomach. The Firmin's bought flowers too and a card.

They all sat in the room in silence. All eyes on Erik. A nurse had bought in more chairs, so everyone could sit. The only thing that had been said was when Nadir in formed everyone of what the doctor said. It was at 2:30 when someone had finally said something. The Firmin's had to leave to go out the restaurant. The Gordon's left 10 minutes later, they had to spend some time with their kids and grand kids. Rick had left at 4 to go get everyone something to eat from McDonald's.

He finally left around 7:30 when a nurse kicked him out, saying 'visiting hours ended at 7.'

Nadir and Christine only spoke when a nurse would come in or when Christine would tell Erik 'he had to be okay', Nadir would agree and say 'yeah buddy you better be okay'.

XXXXXX

Today was the 28 and Nadir had to leave for 2 hours to go to work and inform everyone of what happened.

He left Rick in charge of everything and Simon in charge of making sure Rick stayed on task.

When Nadir got back to the hospital, he found Christine sitting on the floor again whispering to Erik. He stopped in the doorway listening. Christine spoke of getting better and having the baby and being together.

Nadir up in till yesterday had his doubts about Christine really liking, loving Erik. He cleared his throat and Christine sat back in her chair.

At 6:30 some people from their work came by with cards, flowers, balloons and such.

The night past much like the night before. Rick bought them food and didn't leave till he got kicked out.

XXXXXX

The weekend past much like the day after the accident. The Firmin's and Gordon's were there till about 3 and rick was there till 7. Other people who had worked or just knew Erik would come by and give there words of I hope you wake up.

XXXXXX

It was Monday, it had been 6 since the accident and nothing about Erik's condition had changed. Nadir was staring at Erik, when Christine walked out of the bathroom. Nadir had changed during the week due to he had to go into the office once a day. But this morning Rick had dropped off some clothes for Christine. Apparently he had a key to.

Christine was really getting tired of the morning sickness. She was happy though that it was as bad as it was when she first got pregnant.

"What are you staring at Nadir?" She asked.

"His head moved."

Christine stared at him like he was crazy. Erik's head was in the same place it had been when she went to the bathroom.

"Not a lot but it moved." Nadir wouldn't move his eyes Erik's head.

Christine just nodded her head even though she knew Nadir wouldn't see it.

When Rick arrived at 6:40 with there dinner, Nadir was still in the same position.

"You okay Nadir?" Rick asked handing Christine a salad.

Christine turned towards Rick. "He swears he saw Erik move his head why I was in the bathroom this morning, but I think it still in the same place."

Rick nodded his head and blinked a few times. He sat next to Christine and stared at Erik.

The doctor came in at seven. "I'm sorry you have to leave sir." He said to Rick.

Rick kissed the top of Christine's head. "Bye guys, call me if he moves." with that Rick took his leave.

"He moved?" the doctor asked after Rick had left.

"I swear his head moved a little." Nadir looked up at the doctor.

"But I say it's in the same place it was before. I didn't see it happen." Christine said not tearing her eyes from Erik.

"He isn't dead. So moving his head very lightly doesn't mean anything except that well he's not dead." Dr. McCain said check some the machines that are hooked up to Erik.

He wrote some things down and left the room.

"Who would of thought?" Nadir said aloud not realizing.

"Thought what?" Christine asked looking up at Nadir.

"Oh sorry I thought I was thinking that."

"Oh it's okay. So thought what?" Christine pushed.

"Just that a year ago. Erik, Rick and I sat Richard and Mary's restaurant cheering in the new year. But we had this talk. It was serous, well as serous as you can be with Rick around. We all said what we would be doing in a year from now. Erik said we should go snow boarding. Did you know that Erik's favorite sport is snow boarding?"

Christine shook her head no to Nadir's question.

"Well he's super good at it and he'll stay out on the slopes for hours on end. Usually Rick or I will have to go out and retrieve him. ...Anyway, Erik said for New Years we'll go snow boarding. We all agreed that's what we'll do. But it turned serous and Rick asked 'do you any of us getting married.' The question was directed at me. I said no... I told him that even at my age I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Erik snorted and I turned and said and that's why you wont be married. Erik raised an eyebrow at me and smirk. He said I'll be married and I replied really to who. He nodded towards Rick and said to my boy friend. I think that was the only time Erik ever really joked about Rick like that in public."

Nadir paused and gazed out the window, so his back was to Erik.

"Who would have thought a year later I would be spending New Years with my best friend's pregnant girlfriend in hospital, why he's fighting for his life."

Christine could hear him choke back a sob.

"Maybe in 2008 everything will be better?" Christine suggested.

XXXXXX

Nadir and Christine watched the ball drop of the tiny TV in Erik's room. They didn't yell or clap. Christine didn't even watch the ball drop. She held Erik's hand or fingers because the his cast got in the way. She counted down and when it was over she kissed Erik's cheek.

She prayed that next year they would be in Erik's apartment with their baby, Nadir, and Rick.

Nadir hoped 2008 would bring good not worse.

XXXXXXX

The first week of 2008 passed much like the past few days of 2007. Christine would never leave the room, only to throw up in the morning or go to the bathroom. She was counting down the weeks till morning sickness was a post to be over.

Nadir would go to work for 2 or 3 hours come back and sit in his chair. He wouldn't talk. Not to Rick, the doctor, the Gordon's, the Firmin's, or Christine. He would simply sit there and stare at Erik or the ceiling.

Rick would come by after work everyday and bring dinner and a change of clothes for Christine.

Christine was getting worried about Erik and the baby. She wasn't eating as enough as she should be and she knew that. But she didn't want to ask anyone else for help because it should be Erik she's asking for help.

XXXXXX

It was Wednesday the 9, 2 weeks since the accident. There was no new news about Erik and the doctor seemed to be getting worried.

Nadir was now not talking to anyone. He came to the conclusion if Christine hadn't come in to the picture Erik would be okay right now. That instead of being in New York, they would have been out of town snow boarding. So he was not talking to Christine at all. He only talked to everyone else when he had to tell them how to run the business.

The doctor walked in Erik's room at 7. Rick moved to get up when Dr. McCain put a hand on his shoulder and told him to sit.

He stood at the end of Erik's bed. "Erik's not getting better." He stated, "In my hand," He held up a brown folder, "I hold Erik's wishes."

Nadir knew what Erik's wishes were but refused to think that this was that bad.

"In here is written statement by Erik that if should go longer then a week in a half in a coma, that the doctor should take him off life support." Dr. McCain looked at the 3 people sitting in front of him.

Nadir looked mad, Christine had tears running down herm face, and rick sat frozen.

"Isn there anything we can do?" Rick finally asked staring up at the doctor.

"No. The only thing I can do is give you till the end of this week then I take him off. Even then I could get in trouble. Well even right now, because I'm not following the patience wishes." He paused, "If and I'm if Erik wakes up before then there could be things wrong."

"You said his lung and ribs were healing fine." Rick interrupted.

"They are. There healing nicely. IF he should wake up, there could be problems that are scans and machines can't pick up."

"Like what?" Christine spoke up voice cracking.

"He could not remember things or things he once could do is now gone. He can't remember how do them. Things like that could be wrong."

The doctor went on for 20 minutes telling them what is going to happen if Erik doesn't wake up.

After the doctor left, Nadir got up left to. Rick was loud to stay the night now because of what was going on. Christine broke out in tears. And Rick worried about Nadir, Erik, the Gallery, the baby, and Christine.

XXXXXX

On Thursday everyone came to see Erik. There wasn't a minute when Erik was alone or there were less then 2 people in the room. Lots of people who worked for him started to cry when they finally saw if.

Christine thought she was finally alone and got up to go sit on the side of Erik's bed. She put his hand in her lap.

"Christine?"

Christine knew who was standing behind her just by his voice.

"Raoul."

"How are you?" Raoul asked and moved to stand beside her.

"How do you think I am?" She snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm...fine."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked."

Christine stilled didn't look up at Raoul she stared at Erik.

"Came to see Erik. I figured that no one would want me here, but now I... I figured I would come wish him well and check on you."

"I don't need checking up on."

"Fine I came to see you."

"Whatever."

"Get well Erik." Raoul said, he patted Christine's shoulder and turned around to leave.

Rick was standing there looking at Raoul nastily.

Raoul walked by without a word.

* * *

So there was chapter 26. The chapter everyone has been waiting for. 

I hope a captured how Christine was feeling and her emotion good. This was my first time trying to write something with that kind of emotion.

Also I would like to say I'm sorry if I mess up on any of the doctor terms. I have chapter 27 done and I'm working on chapter 28. I'm just not sure when I'll post them. Thanks again for all the reviews.

Review.


	27. You Don't Know

**A/N: -**I want to thank all the great reviewers. I love reading what you got to say. I hope my grammar and spelling has been getting better. I'm still getting hold of this whole writing thing and I don't think it will ever be perfect. 

-I wrote this chapter back in January. I'm not sure how happy I am with it. I'll let you guys be the judge of how good it is. I hope it makes sense.

-Sorry I haven't update in like a month and a haft. My computer has been acting weird. So if anyone has wondered where I've gone don't worry, I hope to have this story finished by the end of summer. Also I'm working on a much darker modern day story. I also hope to update House on The Cape soon. 

So here's Chapter 27.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom Of The Opera.

* * *

Christine came out of the bathroom. She had just got done throwing up. Rick and Nadir were still asleep in there chairs, when she heard something move. Her eye shot up and looked at Erik. 

His head and fingers started to move. 

She didn't want to get her hopes up, so she walked to the side of the bed. 

Erik's eyes fluttered open. 

"OH MY GOD! ERIK!" Christine screamed. 

Rick fell out of his chair and Nadir sprung up. 

"What happen?" He looked around. 

There was Erik laying there with his eyes open, looking between Nadir and Christine. 

Nadir took off out of the room yelling for nurses. 

A few minutes he returned with 2 nurses. 

They looked at Erik, "Sir this is going to hurt some. We're going to pull the tube out of your throat." One nurse said coming to stand beside the bed. 

Erik nodded slowly. 

It took about 10 minutes for them to remove it without to much pain. When it was finally out and the nurses moved to put it on a table, Christine grabbed his fingers.

"Erik your okay!" She smiled.

The doctor couldn't believe his paged. Erik Destler was wake. In 2 and half days he was going to remove Erik's tube and shut off the machine and now he was wake. Dr. McCain walked into Erik's room just in time to hear his first words.

"Who are you?"Erik's voice cracked a little as he stared up at Christine. 

Christine was shocked. Of course the doctor said this might happen but she didn't believe it. Yet here Erik was asking her who she was.

Dr. McCain pushed his was past Rick to stand were Christine had been standing. 

"Sir, I'm Dr. McCain. Your in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" 

Erik stared at him for a minute. 

When Erik didn't respond the doctor asked something else. 

"Can you tell me your name?" 

Erik looked around. It was right there at the tip of his tongue. He knew what it was, it just wasn't coming to him.

"I... I..." He stuttered. "I know what it is I just can't think of it."

"Mr. Destler you were in a car accident. You ran a red light and got broadsided."

Erik stared at him in shock. "You don't know what your talking about." He said.

"Sir do you know who any of these people are?" Dr. McCain gestured to Rick and Nadir.

"No, but I think I've seen him before." Erik pointed to Nadir. 

"Good. Where do you think you've seen him?" 

Erik thought for a few minutes. "I don't know but I'm just really tired."

"Okay, we'll leave and let you get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." The doctor smiled down at Erik. 

Dr. McCain nodded his head for Nadir, Rick, and Christine to follow him out on the room. Once they were outside Erik's room he turned towards the 3. 

"Is he going to be okay? Well he ever remember any of us?" Christine demanded.

"Ma'am please calm down." The doctor said, "We wont be able to tell anything till later. We'll run another CT scan but other than that we will just have to give it time. The hospital will bring in someone he can talk to. But until he starts showing some recognition of who people are, we can't let you stay the night or The whole day anymore. Erik will need a lot of sleep." 

"What?" Christine whispered.

"I'm sorry. We'll set up visiting hours for you. Right now I think it's best if you come back tomorrow." Dr. McCain responded to Christine.

"Our stuff is in there." Rick said. 

The doctor turned and walked into Erik's room. He returned 5 minutes later with Rick's backpack, Nadir's coat, and Christine's purse and clothes.

"Come back tomorrow at 3." The doctor said. "I am sorry though." 

"Yeah sure." Nadir said turning and walking away.

"We well. Thanks doc." Rick said putting his arm around Christine leading her in the direction Nadir went. 

Once the were outside Rick turned to her. "I'll drive you home." 

Christine nodded her okay.

XXXXXX

Christine walked into her and Erik's apartment. She was greeted with cold. The only one who had been in there in about last 9 days had been Rick. He only went into get Christine clothes. She looked over at the piano were they shared the kiss that started this mess. 

Christine figured that Nadir must blame her for what has happened to Erik. She really couldn't blame him though. It sort of was her fault. Coming to this conclusion, Christine started to cry. After a few minutes of leaning against the kitchen stool she pulled her self together. 

She for once in life was going to be strong. Her dad always told her she could never do anything. That she would end up someone's slut. That she would never be able to take care of her self. Today she going to prove him wrong! 

Christine wiped her eyes and went to the fridge. There wasn't much in there and she decided later she would make a list. She pulled out some eggs and shredded cheese. 

After her omelet was done, she sat at the island eating. She made a list of things to do. Buy some healthy food and chocolate. Do some wash. And number 1 take care of this life form growing inside her. 

Erik had a stand up washer and drier in the hall closet by the front door. She washed her clothes and 3 of Erik's shirt he had in his laundry basket. 

By the time she was done that she it was 5:30, she still had sometime to go shopping. 

XXXXXX

Christine had walked down to the nearest supermarket. She spent 100 dollars of her savings money. She carried the groceries back to the apartment. 

Christine made a chicken and rice for dinner. She made enough for 3. Leftovers, her, and Nadir.

She made up a plate of food and carried down to Nadir's apartment.

Nadir wondered who could be knocking on his door. He answered it to find Christine standing there. 

"Yes Christine?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

"I made some dinner and I made enough for 3, so I thought I would bring you some." She offered the plate.

He took it, "Thanks, I haven't had the time to go shopping."

"I know what you mean, I went shopping a little bit ago. Well see you tomorrow." She smiled and headed towards the elevator.

Nadir looked at her retreating form and then back to the food. He could see why Erik liked her. Now if he could just stop blaming her for Erik's current state. He knew it wasn't her fault completely. He just didn't want to believe Erik could do something so stupid.

XXXXXX

Christine had trouble sleeping in the apartment. She took one of Erik's pillows and the black shirt she stole from him that day in the office and curled up on the couch to sleep. 

The next morning Christine got up and she could wait for morning sickness to be over. She dressed and eat breakfast. The apartment seemed so different, sad without Erik there.

By afternoon she didn't know what to do. She did all the wash, cleaned, and watch tv. Nadir knocked on the door and then opened it. 

"Christine?" He called out.

"Hey." she said getting up from the couch. 

"I'm going to see Erik, I thought you would like to come since you don't have a car." 

"Yeah that sounds great. Let me grab my purse."

The drive to the hospital was spent in silence. 

When they arrived a nurse stopped them in told them to wait outside the room because the doctor was in with Erik. 

The got to Erik's room and the door was shut.

XXXXXX

"Erik, I saw you yesterday. I'm Dr. McCain remember?" The doctor smiled at Erik.

"Yeah. Hi." Erik responded trying to sit up in bed but wasn't having much luck.

"You fractured some ribs." 

"Oh."

"Erik do you remember anything that happened?"

"The last thing I can remember is my mom struck me across the face."

"How old were you when this happened?"

"Just about to turn seventeen."

"Erik." The doctor pulled up a chair next to Erik's bed. "Can you tell me the year right now, your birthday, and full name?"

Erik looked at his strangely. "The year is 1989. My birthday November 13, 1973. Name, Erik Charles Destler."

"Erik we need to talk. Today is January 12, 2008. Your not 16, your 34."

Erik stared at the doctor like he was crazy. "W..wh..what?" He stuttered.

"Erik two and half weeks ago you were in a car accident. You ran a red light and a man in a suv broadsided you. You've been in a coma up until yesterday."

"So the accident was my fault?" 

"Yes." The doctor paused, "He's not suing you though."

"I'm in American?" Erik asked. He was trying to piece things together. 

"Yes." 

"Am I married?"

"No but I think you have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Ever since Erik was little he thought he would never get married, let alone have a girlfriend. 

"Her name is Christine."

"Christine." Erik repeated in a whisper.

"Erik we ran a cat scan when you were sleeping yesterday, everything came up fine. Your ribs are almost healed and the surgery on your lung is healing nicely."

"That good." Erik said unsure.

"Listen I'll leave you to think about all this. I'll come by later to check on you. If you have visitors do you want me to send them in?"

"Uh yes that's fine." Erik said thinking about everything he had just been told. 

He was living in America, he had a girlfriend, and he was old! Erik couldn't believe it. 

XXXXXX

Nadir and Christine looked up from their place on floor when the door opened to Erik's room. They both stood up.

"Nadir, Christine."

"Dr. McCain." They both said back.

"You can see him. Only an hour... He still doesn't remember." 

They both nodded and the doctor stepped aside so they could go in.

"Erik?" Nadir said coming to stand at the foot of the bed. 

"Erik!" Christine rushed in coming to stand next to the side of the bed. She bent down and kissed his left cheek. 

"You must be my girlfriend the doctor was talking about." Erik said looking between Nadir and Christine.

"Erik?" Nadir said drawing Erik's attention. "Erik I'm your best friend Nadir."

"Huh?" Erik looked confused.

"Erik we're best friends." Nadir smiled.

"Okay." Erik looked to Christine, who was smiling sweetly at him. He figured these people weren't going anywhere for a while so he asked, "Can you tell me about my life?" He looked at Nadir.

"Sure." Nadir grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. Christine sat on the other side.

"Okay where to start?" Nadir paused thinking. "Well when you were 17 and I was 19 you almost drowned. I saved you and we became fast friends." Nadir was sure how much to say with Christine sitting there. "A few years later we moved to America, started our own business and now were bloody rich. A lot has happened in the past few years. Your other best friend is Rick and he's gay." 

Erik couldn't believed he had a gay best friend, let alone his own business. 

Christine cut in, "And we. You and I live together." She paused and smiled. "An um I'm."

Erik cut her off, "Your pregnant?"

"Yes do you remember?" Christine asked leaning forward. 

"No." Erik said simply. "It's easy to tell when some ones pregnant they glow. You glow."

"Oh, well we're having a kid." Christine smiled.

"And were not married?"

"No and really I not ever sure if were going out."

"We live together and having a kid and were not even going out?"

"Yeah well we never discussed it." Christine shrugged. She wished they were going out.

There visiting hour past fast. They left Erik thinking about everything they just said. He hoped there kid didn't look like him. A deformed monster. It was then Erik reached up to see if his mask was there. It was. He breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXXXX

The weekend past fast too. It was all like one big blur to Erik. By Monday night Erik had been visited by the Gordon's, Rick, and the Firmin's. He didn't recognize anyone, but he felt the closest to Nadir. 

The doctor just left saying everything was going good and to keep talking to people about the past. 

Erik felt bad for the Christine girl would go to kiss him and he would turn away. He just didn't know her and until he remember something he wasn't going to just around kissing pregnant women.

* * *

A/N: So he's a wake. I couldn't keep him in coma forever.Chapter 29 is where it starts get more interesting again.

**Thanks for reading.**

Please Review.


End file.
